Dragons of the North
by Ec1aire
Summary: Alduin (now human, much to his ire) and Ira are summoned to Middle Earth to deal with Smaug. Along the way, Alduin gets used to being on two legs, Ira realises just how different the two worlds are, and they discover the hard way just how frustrating dwarves can be. What's more, they start to uncover feelings they have never encountered before. Slowburn F!DB/Alduin. Sequel now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira, the Dragonborn, unfortunately. The rest belong to either Bethesda or Tolkien.**

**A/N: Right, hello! Just want to say I have no idea where this came from, or why, but I thought 'what the hell?' and threw myself into it. I want to apologise in advance for any swearing (and there is some swearing), but I'll try to keep it mild.**

**On with the story!**

**~ Ec1aire**

* * *

**Dragons of the North**

**Chapter 1:**

It had long been the belief that Ira had almost completely destroyed the dragon race. There were only two who remained in the living world, and one in the dead world, who were still alive. It had been many, many years since she last saw the World-Eater, Alduin, but now, he came back to haunt her. Only not in the way one would expect. He had fallen, quite literally, at her feet. Out of nowhere, he'd just appeared. At first, though, Ira hadn't known it was him. The sole reason: he was no longer a dragon. Instead, a man with shoulder-length, straight, black hair and sharp orange eyes had looked up at her, and there was such strong hate in that gaze that she had been struck speechless.

Ira stooped to help him off his feet, but he pushed her forcefully away, snarling at her in the dragon tongue. It was only then that she recognised him. "_Alduin?!_" She gasped.

Alduin's eyes fell on hers again. "**_Ni naal poguk, korah zey. (Not by choice, believe me.)_**" He snarled.

Ira stared wide-eyed at her long-dead nemesis, who had now been brought to his knees and forced into a weaker form. "_**Fahvos los hi het? (Why are you here?)**_" She demanded, her eyes flashing with anger. Had her hard work all those years ago been for nothing?

Alduin hid his surprise well - when last they met, Ira had known barely ten words of the dragon tongue, yet now she spoke it fluently. What he didn't know, however, was that while to him it had been only mere minutes since he had been killed, Skyrim had experienced over five-hundred years. Ira's dragon blood and soul had rendered her immortal, much to her dismay.

"_**Bormah lost fus zey wah daal het. Ol pentaar, rok lost ahk ofan zey daar sahlag buld. (Akatosh has forced me to return here. As punishment, he has also given me this pathetic shape.)**_" Alduin spat out, his displeasure made obvious by the contempt in his deep voice.

"But why _here?_" Ira tried again, reverting to the mortal tongue. "Why appear before me, of all people?"

Alduin growled, his eyes flashing animalistic for a moment as his pupils became slits. "To deliver a message, and to help you." He visibly winced.

"What message?"

Alduin hesitated. "You've been requested in a world far to the South. Out of the borders of Nirn. A world with creatures far different from those of this world. A wizard has requested you be there."

Ira blinked. "A wizard?"

Alduin shrugged, somehow still managing to glare at her while making the casual, if not tense and frustrated, movement. "That is just what Akatosh told me. That you were needed in Middle Earth and that I was to accompany you there."

"But why?"

"_**Wah orbalaan dimaar. (To redeem myself.)**_" Alduin sneered.

Ira huffed in exasperation. "We'd better get going, then." She turned her eyes skyward and let the familiar, warm buzz fill her veins. "_**Od Ah Viing!**_"

Alduin's eyes narrowed at the name of his former lieutenant left the lips of the Dovahkiin, but he spoke no words. They waited barely sixty seconds before the giant, red dragon landed heavily on front of them. "**_Dovahkiin,_**" he greeted. "_**You summoned me?**_"

Ira glanced back at Alduin, who was staring daggers into Odahviing's body. "I need a favour from you. A big favour."

"_**What kind of favour?**_"

Ira hesitated. "I need to go beyond the borders of Nirn. I've been summoned to Middle Earth. Do you know of it?"

Odahviing nodded. "_**Geh, I have visited that place once before. Why do you need to go so far?**_"

"I've been requested by a wizard. Beyond that, I've no idea." Again, she looked at her dragon-turned-human 'companion'. "Could you fly us there?"

Odahviing's gaze fell on Alduin, who returned the gaze haughtily. "_**I can do as you ask, but it is a three day wundaak, and there will be no resting.**_"

Ira smiled gratefully at her friend. "Thank you, Odahviing." She then grasped his horns tightly and hoisted herself onto his neck. She then gazed expectantly at Alduin, who was grumbling under his breath. It was quite petty, really, and they all knew it, but right now he didn't care. He'd been turned into a mortal; he was allowed to mope. Still, he, too, mounted the red dragon, sat precariously behind the Dragonborn.

With a thunderous roar, Odahviing sprung from the ground, heading due South. Behind her, Ira could hear Alduin muttering to himself again, no doubt envisioning all the wonderful ways he could kill her, but paid him no attention.

...

Riding a dragon for three-and-a-half days straight, Ira deduced, was worse than riding a horse bareback for five times as long. And she had done that many times. Horses were far more comfortable, with their narrower backs and softer skins. Her discomfort was enough to distract her from the pure beauty of open sea as far as the eye could see. Only in the mornings and evenings, when the sky was lit by vibrant purples, pinks, reds and oranges was she able to take her mind off the slowly cramping muscles in her legs.

Not a word had been spoken between the three companions throughout the journey, yet the silence was not uncomfortable or awkward. It was simply there, as if there was someone else with them that had sealed their mouths shut. Sleeping arrangements had been complicated. Alduin had - at first, at least - refused to sleep, because they would no doubt mean leaning against his so-called sworn enemy. Eventually, he had become so exhausted he'd fallen asleep against her anyway. Ira had tensed immediately when she felt his head leaning against her back, but eventually she too had succumbed to sleep.

But the time they finally arrived in Middle Earth, Ira was stiff, tired and somewhat irritated. Still, she thanked Odahviing and had given him a large chunk of meat to snack on before he made his way back to Skyrim. Alduin had just watched in silence, his usual deep scowl etched onto his face. Odahviing pushed off the ground and then flew off in search of a large cave to rest in for a few nights.

Ira turned to face Alduin, before an issue struck her mind. "Where now?"

Alduin shrugged. "Just look for a man wearing nothing but grey. He knows we're coming; we'll stumble across him soon enough."

"Or, as it seems the situation is, he'll stumble upon you."

The voice caused Ira to whip out Chillrend from its scabbard, her arm unwavering as she pointed it threateningly at the stranger. He was, as Alduin had stated, wearing nothing but grey. Grey robes, grey hat. In fact, even his beard hair and _eyes_ were grey. "Who are you?" Ira demanded, her voice commanding and severe - a voice she'd had to use many times in her leadership of many of Skyrim's factions.

The man smiled. "My name is Gandalf the Grey. Though Im am known by other names in other places, here I am Gandalf, and that is what you will call me. I am a wizard, and requested the presence of a dragon-hunter. Are you her?"

Ira cautiously sheathed her blade. "I am. Why did you ask for me to be here?"

Gandalf smiled. "Can you not guess? I am about to start a quest to reclaim a mountain homeland. Our only problem is that it is guarded by a fire-drake, and we need _your_ help to kill it."

Alduin swore. "_**Draaf. Bormah, fahvos kent hi dreh daar wah zey? (Shit. Akatosh, why are you doing this to me?)**_" He hissed.

Turning to glare at him sharply, Ira said, "_**Kos stiildus. Dreh hi laan wah orbalaan hinmaar uv ni? (Be quiet. Do you want to redeem yourself or not?)**_" Alduin huffed his annoyance, but said nothing. "Thought so." She turned back to Gandalf. "The dragon. What is its name?"

"Smaug."

Alduin and Ira looked blankly back at him. It was Alduin who responded first. "Either that is not his true name, or he really is very different from the dragons I know."

Ira nodded her agreement. "Dragons in Tamriel have names that consist of three Words of Power." She sighed. "Either way, I suppose I have no choice to do this, since Akatosh Himself got involved." She looked back at Alduin, who gave her an icy look. Sighing, she turned back to the grey wizard, who was looking between the two in confusion. "Since neither of us know where we're going, you'll have to lead us there."

Gandalf smiled. "Of course. Follow me."

...

Gandalf and Ira held many conversations as they walked. Alduin just walked behind them a sulked. As a result of this, he was ignored. Gandalf suddenly stopped mid-sentence. "Ah Fili, Kili!"

Ira and Alduin followed his gaze to find two little but stocky men sat on small horses. One was blonde, the other had dark hair. "Gandalf!" The blonde greeted eagerly. "Who do you have with you there?"

"Help."

Gandalf's short answer seemed to amuse the two men, and they quickly swung off their horses. They were _very_ short. In fact... Ira let out a gasp, her eyes widening in recognition. "_Dwemer?!_"

Everyone except Alduin looked at her in confusion. The dragon was instead watching the dwemer in mild fascination. Ira stepped forward and quickly circled both dwarves, taking note of their broad bodies and large hands. They wore good-quality fur cloaks. There were also braids in the hair of the blonde. Heck, even his _moustache_ was braided. The other had no braids, but his hair was still pulled back. The brunette had a bow strapped to his saddle, and a quiver of arrows too. There was a sword at his hip. His companion also had a sword, but Ira spied many smaller weapons hidden among his person. He was much like her - a walking armoury.

"See something you like, lassie?" The blonde asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Ira rolled her eyes. "I've never come across dwarves before, is all." She looked up at Alduin.

"Hardly surprising," the brunette said cheerfully. "Most of the time we don't talk to anyone but others of our kin, and we live in deep underground places. What was that word you used, though? Dwemer, was it?"

Ira nodded. "The word for 'dwarf' where I come from."

"And where would that be?"

Ira shrugged. "Nirn. Tamriel. Skyrim. Take your pick."

They looked blankly at her, making Ira's lips quirk up in amusement. "These two are here to help on your quest," Gandalf piped up. "And they have come a long way to get here."

The dwarves frowned. "Does uncle know about this?" The brunette asked. "You know what he can be like if you don't inform him about things first."

"Yes, Kili, I told Thorin. Although even then he wasn't over-fond of the idea. Still, we need their help."

"And what are they going to do?" Kili asked curiously.

"They are dragon-slayers. They are here to kill Smaug."

When Alduin opened his mouth to object, Ira sent him a sharp look, and he regretfully shut his mouth again. The dwarves were looking at Alduin and Ira in interest. "Really? How many dragons have you killed?"

Ira laughed. "Do you really expect me to have been counting? A lot. My home used to be crowded with dragons."

"And now?"

"Now there are only two. And I have the fortune of being friends with both." Ira smirked.

"We must be off," Gandalf suddenly said. "Don't want to be late, now, do we?" He spun on his heel and began walking away. The two dwarves mounted their mini-horses again and followed. Ira and Alduin tagged along at the rear of the group, keeping completely silent and both of them tense. Despite the fact they both knew they would have to spend a lot of time with each other, neither were willing to relax around each other just yet.

Akatosh's words echoed in Alduin's words as he walked. _'If you leave her without her consent, and if you don't go back once your task is finished, you will remain in exile for the rest of your life. Any sign of betrayal will be met with punishment. This is what you get for defying me.'_

...

Just as the sun was sinking below the horizon, they came across a cute little village. It was unlike anything Ira had ever laid eyes on before. The people that milled around were short - shorter even than the dwarves - but that was not what surprised Ira most. No, the thing that surprised her most was the fact that their houses were built into the hills. Little round doors of varying colours (though most were yellow or orange) and even smaller, round windows. The gardens were neat and colourful. It was a very peaceful-looking place.

Behind her, Alduin grumbled to himself. "_**Pah daar hez fahin los making zey kras. (All these bright colours are making me sick.)**_"

Ira whirled around and faced him. "Will you _please stop complaining?!_ Or if you really feel the need to complain, do it so no one can hear you."

She then turned around, ignoring the startled, curious expressions of her companions. Gandalf then smiled at her, before leading them onwards again. This time, Ira walked alongside the wizard. Alduin, too, had been shocked by her outburst, but felt a smug thrill in his body when he saw her blue eyes flash with anger and turn into those of a dragon for a split-second. Outside, she was a weak human, but inside, she was a feisty dragoness. There was no denying it.

As the sun finally disappeared completely, Gandalf led them up a small hill. He stopped when they faced a house that appeared to be larger than most others. "This is our destination," the wizard stated with a smile. "I will wait outside for the rest of the company. You four go on ahead."

Fili and Kili exchanged grins, before walking up the path and knocking on the door. Alduin and Ira followed after a moment of hesitation. The little round, green door opened, and one of the curious, small creatures appeared on the other side. He let out a small moan. The two dwarves smiled.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

They bowed low, and said, in unison, "At your service."

Kili grinned. "You must be Mister Boggins!"

The small thing frowned in annoyance. "Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." He attempted to shut the door, but Kili stopped him with his hand.

"What? Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us," Fili added.

"Can-?" He shook his head. "No, nothing's been cancelled."

"Well, that's a relief." Kili pushed past the little creature and Fili followed.

The blonde handed most of his weapons to him, and Kili copied. "Careful with these," Fili warned. "Just had 'em sharpened."

As Alduin and Ira peered inside, they saw Kili looking around curiously. "It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?" He then began scraping the mud off the bottom of his boot on a nearby chest.

"Ah, no, it's been in my family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you not do that?"

Just as Kili stopped, another dwarf appeared. "Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." This new dwarf was taller than the others, as well as being half-bald and covered in tattoos. Even Ira had to admit he looked quite intimidating.

Kili grinned. "Mister Dwalin." He and Fili walked away.

The man, after dumping their weapons on the ground, turned to Alduin and Ira, who had to stoop in his house, being so tall. In fact, both of them were over twice the height of the little man. Ira smiled at him kindly. "**_Ira, ahst hin ahmik. (Ira, at your service.)_**"

Alduin looked at her. "**_Niskorah. (Unbelievable.)_**" He muttered.

Ira just grinned at him and turned back to the man. "Just to clarify, that means 'Ira, at your service'."

The little man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bilbo Baggins," he muttered.

Ira turned to look at Alduin. He sighed. "And Alduin," he said gruffly.

The Dragonborn rolled her eyes. "Ignore his attitude, it's been a rough few days."

Bilbo nodded. "You're welcome to any food you can find, but these blasted dwarves are eating it all, so I'd get some quickly before it's all gone."

Smiling, Ira thanked him, before ducking into the next room. Alduin hesitated, before grudgingly following.

* * *

**Dragon Words without translations:**

**Geh = Yes**

**Wundaak = Journey**

**...**

**Yup, just couldn't resist. My first EVER crossover, but hopefully it'll be successful. Fingers crossed.**

**Sorry for any punctuation or grammar mistakes. I've tried to find them all, but it's possible I've overlooked one or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Only Ira is mine.**

**A/N: Wow, okay, I got more interest in this story than I thought I would. Fair enough.**

**Big thanks to Darkcrest27, Ghysu, Kazaru13, Kuubi no Kitsune no Youko, Nhobdy, Shayne Rider, ThePaleMongrel, alchemist, Judemaister, kali yugah, and kayangelus for following/favouriting this fic.**

**Reviews response(s):**

**ThePaleMongrel: Well, I hope so :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The dwarves were very boisterous creatures. Mere minutes after Alduin, Ira, Fili and Kili had arrived, another group of dwarves had shown up. Eight of them, and accompanied by Gandalf. Apparently Bilbo hadn't been expecting company this night, because he kept complaining about it. He continually tried to get the dwarves to put his stuff back, though he didn't have much success.

Alduin and Ira were sat beside each other - both hated this, but said nothing aloud regardless - watching with curiosity at the dwarves' extraordinarily impolite behaviour. They watched as they threw food to and at each other, watched as Fili stood on top of Bilbo's table to hand out ale - Ira had taken a tankard, and she had to admit, it was good stuff - and watched as they laughed and shouted to each other, completely ignoring Bilbo. Alduin was apparently more disgusted by their behaviour than Ira. He didn't so much as twitch his lips when the fattest of the lot caught some food in his mouth, mainly because, when the others cheered, anything they were halfway through eating was shown to the world.

It was their mutual disgust that caused Ira and Alduin to have a fairly civil conversation in the dragon tongue, short though it was. "_**Los nust unstiid daar volzah? (Are they always this bad?)**_" Alduin asked.

Ira shrugged. "_**Vir fend Zu'u mindok? Waan nust los, Zu'u los grozah wah krii niin waan nunon wah strin niin vok. (How should I know? If they are, I am likely to kill them if only to shut them up.)**_" She replied.

Alduin smirked to himself. "_**Zu'u fund hi hiif voth tol. (I would help you with that.)**_"

Ira chuckled. "_**Zu'u dreh ni grit tol fah ziist. (I do not doubt that for a second.)**_"

In the corner of her eye, Ira caught Alduin glancing at her. "_**Zu'u los frund. (I'm glad.)**_"

Smirking in amusement, Ira didn't reply. For the first time, she felt herself beginning to relax. Oh, she was still ready to act at a second's notice, but this homely place meant she could relax her muscles, if not her mind.

Her thoughts turned to Alduin's situation. Truth be told, she didn't know what to make of it. He was a human - a creature Alduin had never even tried to hide his dislike of - and yet he seemed to be coping quite well. What's more, they weren't constantly at each other's throats. They could even talk to each other like any normal people could. Yet something stirred in the pit of Ira's stomach. Was it compassion? Sympathy? Pity? Probably. She could only imagine how awful it must be to find oneself in such a predicament as he was. Ira was well aware Alduin would have hated to know he had her pity, so she kept her thoughts to herself.

Blinking when a plate went whizzing past her head, Ira turned to see Kili throwing crockery over his shoulder and behind his back to one of the other dwarves - Bifur, Ira believed his name was. He was an easy one to remember because of the fragment of axe in his forehead. Ira vaguely wondered how that had happened.

An amused grin stretched over Ira's face as she listened to the dwarves creating a catchy little beat with Bilbo's cutlery. It was hardly a surprise, then, when they suddenly burst into song.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks,  
__Smash the bottles and burn the corks,  
__Chip the glasses and crack the plates,  
__That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Dump the cloth, trail the fat,  
__Leave the bones on the bedroom mat,  
__Pour the milk on the pantry floor,  
__Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,  
__Pound them up with a thumping pole,  
__And when you've finished, if they are whole,  
__Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_"

Ira was laughing along with the rest of the dwarves as their little song finished. It astonished her they could make up a song like that on the spot, but the priceless look on Bilbo's face was what made her laugh. Their laughter was interrupted, however, by three, loud, heavy knocks.

Silence fell over the company, and Gandalf spoke quietly. "He is here."

This one sentence was enough to make the dwarves begin moving. Chairs scraped against the floor as they stood and began filing out into the hallway. Alduin and Ira followed behind, curious as to who could cause such a reaction.

Gandalf, being at the front, opened Bilbo's door. On the other side was another dwarf. He was taller than most others, and there was an aura of majesty and authority surrounding him. He looked like an intelligent and shrewd sort of person. Ira was - put blankly - surprised. It seemed to go against the nature of the other dwarves she knew (despite how few that was). His hair was black, for the most part; a few streaks of grey popped up here and there.

"Gandalf." His deep baritone voice convened his clear superiority. Ira guessed he must have been of noble blood to allow him to speak in such a way. The new dwarf stepped inside the house. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice." Ira couldn't help but smirk a little. Only someone like this stranger could get away with admitting a weakness and still sounding like he ruled over everything. It was astonishing and slightly unnerving at the same time. "Wouldn't have found it at all if it weren't for that mark on the door," he continued.

"Mark?" Little Bilbo piped up. "There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!"

Gandalf looked half-guiltily, half-exasperatedly down at him. "There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin removed his thick coat and passed it to Fili, who in turn hung it up on an empty coat rack. "So... this is the hobbit." He began circling him, much like Ira had done when she had first met Fili and Kili. Though, when she had done it, her circling had been to do with her curiosity. Thorin circled Bilbo like a vulture circling his prey. "Tell me, Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword?" Thorin continued. "What is your weapon of choice?"

Bilbo huffed. "Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see how that's relevant."

Ira bit back a chuckle. Bilbo really wasn't helping himself here. "Thought as much," Thorin said gruffly. He glanced up at Gandalf. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." A few of the dwarves laughed. "Now, I believe you said there would be another here. Well, where are they?"

Gandalf glanced over at Alduin and Ira. The woman stepped forward, and Alduin then fell into step beside her. "These are who you were waiting for. Though I must admit, I only expected one." The wizard explained.

Ira smiled gently. "Complications arose, making it necessary that he accompany me here." She explained.

Thorin's eyebrows rose. "You are the dragon slayer?" Murmurs arose from the other dwarves, but neither Thorin, Alduin nor Ira listened to them.

"I am." She raised an eyebrow. "Surprised I'm a woman?" She huffed. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Thorin mirrored her action, his own brow arching. "I am, I admit. Though I'm sure you'll have the chance to prove yourself to me soon enough." Ira's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment, becoming slitted and a luminescent blue. Thorin was taken aback, clearly having caught the brief change, and glared at her. "What was that?" He growled.

Ira tried to hide a smirk, though her lips twitched. "Oh, you mean the eyes? That happens generally when I am angered too much, or annoyed, or any other negative emotion I suppose. You see, the only way to truly kill a dragon is to absorb their soul, and I happen to be the only person alive who can do that. It has made me slightly more dragon than human, to be honest." She smiled crookedly at his outraged expression. "I have put my entire life into killing dragons, and now only a few remain, in various states." She resisted the urge to let her eyes flicker to the black-haired statue stood behind her, but instead continued to gaze evenly at Thorin.

"You are a dragon?" He hissed.

"In blood and soul, yes. In mind and body, absolutely not." She sighed, her shoulder sagging a little. "It took me a long time to come to terms with the fact, believe me."

"A long time?" One of the others scoffed. "Hardly. You don't look more than twenty-five winters!"

Ira smirked in the voice's vague direction. "On the contrary, I think you'll find I'm older than all of you."

"I find that hard to believe," Fili said haughtily. "Not unless you're at least two centuries old."

Ira, for once, was proud of her age. "I am 547, Master Fili, so, yes, I am." The dwarves gasped - or made strange choking sounds - in disbelief. "That being said, I've got nothing on this guy here." She threw her thumb over her shoulder.

As all the dwarf eyes turned to Alduin, he shot her a venomous glare. His mind quickly worked out how long had passed since he had been killed. 523 years. That would make him... "I am 2274," he grumbled, his glare still aimed at Ira's grinning face.

"How are you two so _old?_" Kili asked, not even bothering to stop himself from being so blunt.

Ira chuckled. "Dragon blood." She answered. "It makes you immortal."

Thorin's eyes fell on Alduin once again. "You have dragon blood as well?"

Alduin narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I _am_ a dragon." He snarled.

Immediately, Thorin's eyes widened and he took a suspicious, fearful step backwards. Ira quickly butted in, before things turned physical. "When Alduin and I met Fili and Kili earlier, I explained that I had some allies amongst dragons. Alduin is one of them." Over her shoulder, Alduin grimaced, but no one noticed.

"Why is he no longer a dragon, then?" Thorin demanded.

"Because I was forced into this form as a punishment." Alduin snapped, before pushing past everyone and walking out of the house, slamming the little round door shut behind him.

Ira watched him, nothing but worry and sympathy in her blue eyes. "If you want to survive the next few months, I would suggest you don't get him angry. And before you say anything, that is not a threat, it is genuine concern for your safety." She said absently, eyes still on the now closed door. Blinking back into reality, she turned to face a frustrated dwarven company. "He only recently became this form. It's still sinking in. Plus, he and I have a... rather negative history, and now he's stuck with me."

"And what do you mean by 'negative history'?" White-haired Balin asked.

Ira looked over at him. "I killed him."

More gasps. "Then how is he here?" Gandalf asked curiously. He, too, did not know of the story between the Dragonborn and the World-Eater.

Ira hesitated, wondering how Alduin would react when he found out what she was possibly going to say. Still, she figured they'd find out at some point, so why not tell them now? "Alduin is the first-born of Akatosh, who is the Chief Deity of the Nine Divines. To Alduin, Akatosh is like a father, more so than to other dragons, and Alduin defied Akatosh's orders. So Akatosh sent Alduin back to the world of the living in this form, and now he has to travel with me for a while in order to redeem himself." She shrugged. "Honestly, beyond that, I've no idea."

"How did he defy him?"

"He tried to destroy Skyrim." Ira shrugged again. "You can't exactly blame me for killing him in order to stop the end of the world." She sighed. "I should probably go talk to him." She then stepped out of Bilbo's house, feeling the eyes of many curious dwarves on her until she shut the door. Alduin was sat on a stone bench, head in hands. Ira was surprised to detect both shame and fury rolling off him in waves.

When he heard her approach, Alduin lifted his head and his bright, orange eyes met hers. Ira was startled by their intensity. "**_Dreh nust mindok do un usnutiid? (Do they know of our history?)_**" He asked quietly.

Ira nodded, moving to lean against Bilbo's garden gate. "_**Nust fund lost doj do nii ko oblaan, ful fahvos unt wah iliis nii? (They would have learned of it in the end, so why try to hide it?)**_" She shrugged.

"_**Tol lost ni galv. Nid grit nii los zuk vahk fah hi wah tinvaak do fein nii los fah zey. (That was not a complaint. No doubt it is more easy for you to talk about than it is for me.)**_" Alduin sighed, slouching against the cold stone. "How do you live with this form?"

Ira frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose when you know nothing different, it's just natural. You'll grow accustomed to it eventually, I'm sure."

Alduin huffed. "I know, unfortunately." He shook his head. "This isn't a form I particularly _want_ to get used to."

"Well, since you're stuck like this for a while, I think you should learn how to fight." Ira said cheerily.

Looking at her in bafflement, Alduin questioned her. "Learn how to fight?"

"Yeah!" Ira grinned. "You may be an master at fighting as a dragon, but you're in a new body now. You don't have claws or teeth to fight with. I don't even know if you can still use your Voice, but even that alone is not enough. You need to learn how to wield a weapon." Before Alduin had a chance to reply, Ira was on her feet again, heading swiftly back inside the house. She crouched by her bag and began rifling through it. Thanks to its enchantment, the bag could carry much more stuff than it should, as well as sorting it everything into categories. Ira never stopped thinking that it was well worth the rather large price tag it had held. Ira pulled out a Daedric broad sword. It was heavier than what Ira liked, but seemed to be the right sort of weapon for the large man outside. She quickly closed up her pack again, before ducking back outside.

Alduin stood when he saw her exit, holding a strange but familiar sword. The blade was jagged and slightly curved, and the hilt of the sword was black and red. "That's a Daedric weapon," Alduin commented as he eyed the weapon curiously.

Ira grinned. "Very true." She threw it to him, and Alduin caught it deftly in his right hand. He gently ran his finger over the edge of the blade and examined it with an appraising eye. There was a rune etched into the hilt. Dragon, in the dragon script. He raised his eyebrows.

"Did you forge this?" He asked in astonishment, for the blade was extremely strong and was - for the moment, at least - undamaged.

Ira blushed slightly. "Yes, although it was some time ago." She shrugged it off, before letting her eyes sweep over the nearby land. Nowhere in the immediate vicinity was really suitable for sword training, yet a little way off was an empty clearing. "Right, come on then."

* * *

**Hi there! So, here's the second chapter of Dragons of the North. I hope it lived up to your expectations.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, I do not own. Ira and Amicitia (who is only mentioned) are both mine.**

**A/N: Sorry for the gap, I promise I have a good reason. I'm moving house on Tuesday, so updates will be slow for the time being, unfortunately. Sorry, but please bear with.**

**Big thanks to: pococo, HarbingerLady, Flibbly Moonbeam, Fingolfin is really cool, vogelflip123, Biolegend712, crazy shakin, Aero l'aquila and Blazing Mercer97 for following/favouriting this fic.**

**Review response(s):**

**Guest: I know what you mean, and don't worry, I've tried to kept him as Thorin-like as possible. To be honest, it's not like he had all that much opportunity to say anything before both of them left.**

**ww1990ww: Yeah, well, Alduin's a human now, so he's gonna be a little different. Differences between the two kinds of Elves will appear, but Ira (who has a rather strong hate for the Thalmor) will be a bit like Thorin when meeting them.**

**QueenKB: Not sure yet. If I did, I'm not sure whether I'd do a kind of prequel, or a sequel. Perhaps both.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Apparently Akatosh hadn't punished Alduin _that_ much. His swordsmanship skills were incredible. Ira hadn't had to teach him a single thing before he was able to match her. It was greatly amusing to note the differences in their fighting styles. While Alduin relied more on his superior strength, Ira focused on speed. They had only five sparring matches between them, but still they spent over an hour out in the clearing. Up to the forth match, they each had two wins. However, before a winner could be decided, Thorin and Gandalf told them they had to go back. Both Ira and Alduin were grumbling under their breaths all the way up, having been unable to finish their decider.

Thankfully, the sparring had meant Alduin had been able to release all his pent up anger and frustration, so he returned to Bilbo's little home in a much better mood. Ira, too, was much more relaxed. She was also slightly smug, because she had made the most dangerous creature in her world passive and calm. She gave herself a mental pat on the back.

Many of the dwarves watched Alduin and Ira warily upon their entry of the hobbit's humble abode, but seemed to relax a little when they saw neither of them were too frustrated or angry. In fact, Alduin was even wearing the hint of a smile, though it was clear he was trying to smother it.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Ira said optimistically as she flopped onto a chair and kicked her feet up on the table in Bilbo's lounge.

Alduin eyed her as he took a seat opposite her. "I have to agree with you there." He shook his head. "Fighting with arms is such an odd sensation."

Ira shrugged. "You get used to it."

Alduin eyed her strangely, something akin to amusement flashing in his amber eyes. "Is that your response to everything?"

Chuckling, Ira shook her head. "No, but it seems to be the right answer to most of your questions right now." She paused for a moment. "I need a drink," she mumbled, before standing and heading into the kitchen. She quickly filled two tankards of Bilbo's ale and took them both back into the lounge. Alduin narrowed his eyes at the drink as he took it, making Ira roll her eyes in exasperation. "Drink it, you might find you like it. Besides, after all that sparring, it'll do your body good."

The dragon took a tentative sip, before his eyebrows raised. "This isn't half bad."

Ira smirked, relishing in this somewhat pitiful victory. She took a healthy gulp of her own ale, before turning her gaze towards the fire, watching as its tongues licked and ate at the dry wood in the hearth. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke her out of the strange trance she'd been in, and Ira looked over towards the doorway. Gandalf was stood there, looking aggitated and angry.

"What is it?" Ira asked, immediately alert, sitting up straight in her chair.

Gandalf huffed in frustration. "Stubborn dwarves," he stated irritably. He sighed and sat himself down on a chair, suddenly looking far older. Somehow.

"What did they do?" Alduin asked, placing his half-empty tankard down on the table.

Gandalf hesitated. "Thorin is refusing to allow you to come on this quest. He doesn't trust you."

Ira snorted. "That's hardly surprising. I mean, we're _dragons_. And from what I've deduced, he hasn't had all that much luck with them." She stopped, thinking. "What_ is_ his history with dragons, anyway?"

"A fire-drake from the North slaughtered my people and destroyed my home," a bitter voice spat out.

Ira's eyes drifted back to the doorway, where Thorin was stood glaring at them both, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest. She sighed. "Thorin, I _kill_ dragons, not make allies out of them."

"_**Nokin (Liar),**_" Alduin mumbled under his breath.

Ira shot him a fierce glare, making Alduin smirk smugly. Ira turned back to Thorin. "And just because we may or may not be more dragon than anything else, it doesn't mean we can't help you." She let an amused smile - small though it was - stretch over her lips. "Most people would jump at the chance of having a dragon as an ally. Let alone two."

Thorin's eyes narrowed, but it was clear in his eyes he had relented. Before leaving, however, he spat out icily, "Any sign of treachery, and we will not hesitate to end your lives."

Ira nodded solemnly. "Understood." Once Thorin's heavy footsteps had faded, Ira turned to glare at Alduin again. "_**Zu'u nis korah hi, (I cannot believe you),**_" she huffed.

Alduin smirked, picking up his tankard again and lifting it to his lips without offering a reply. Ira turned her eyes back to the hearth.

Ira was startled out of a daze a minute or two later by the sound of a door snapping shut. Blinking, she looked up in confusion, straining her ears to find some sort of clue as to who had disappeared, though she had a feeling she knew.

Balin's voice was easiest to discern. "It appears we have lost our burglar." _Burglar?_ He sighed in resignation. "Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin reminded him softly.

"Old warriors."

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honour. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that." The conviction in Thorin's voice caught Ira by surprise, and it caused a small smile to stretch over her lips as she continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You don't have to do this." Balin's tone was almost imploring. "You have a choice. You've done honourably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

There was a brief pause. "From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me." Ira had no idea what the dwarf was on about. "They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

...

Gathered in Bilbo's living room were Alduin and Ira, who were sat in silence, and the dwarves, who were smoking their pipes by the fire. They all begin humming, and soon Thorin began to sing, his deep baritone voice filled with memory, pain, and longing.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold  
__To dungeons deep and caverns old  
__We must away ere break of day  
__To find our long-forgotten gold_."

A few more Dwarves - the older ones - joined in the singing, while the rest continued to hum deeply.

"_The pines were roaring on the height  
__The winds were moaning in the night  
__The fire was red, it flaming spread  
__The trees like torches blazed with lig_ht."

Ira's face was contorted into one of deep sympathy, and there was a strange ache in her heart. Perhaps it was the song itself, or maybe it was the way in which it had been sung, but she felt more resolute than ever to see this quest through to the end. By the will of the dwarves or not.

The song was that of memory. The memory of something they held dear. Ira knew this feeling, though it was for a person, rather than for a place. Ira hadn't seen her sister since they were seventeen years old. Amicitia was Ira's identical twin. Growing up, they had been inseparable. Best friends. But then Amicitia had expressed the desire to leave home and become a mage. In that sense, Ira and Amicitia were polar opposites. Ira had a natural flare for swordplay, while Amicitia was best at magic. This was when they had split up. Ira hadn't laid eyes on her other half since then. She hadn't been informed when she'd died. Sometimes she still felt the heartache in her chest; both hot and cold at the same time, making her heart constrict in a deep ache just to _see_ her again. It played with her emotions. When she was too absorbed in her own grief, Ira would unknowingly lash out. Then at other times it just made her distant and unresponsive. When caught up in sorrowful thoughts of Amicitia, Ira was completely unpredictable.

Silently, Ira got to her feet, using the shadows of the room to cover her escape. Amicitia was the only person who could make her feel so weak and pathetic.

Ira let out a loud sigh of relief as soon as the crisp night air fluttered around her skin and hair. It made it easier for her to fight back tears that threatened to fall. Her mind flickered through her old memories, before she remembered a day she and Amicitia had made up a song about their bond for each other. It took Ira many minutes to recall, and she doubted it was right. Still, she sang it softly to herself to relieve some of the oppressing weight from her heart.

"_Here you stand, an Aedra in disguise,  
Full of beauty, with intelligent blue eyes.  
Always giving and always helping,  
__Through the good times and the bad._

_You are the only friend I'll ever need.  
If I had one wish it would surely be,  
To give you as much as you've given to me._

_Though I've put our relationship through some cloudy days,  
You've been my sunshine in so many ways.  
Through trials and tests, right by me you stood,  
And gave me your hand whenever you could._

_Thank you so much my sister, my friend,  
My gratitude for you has no end.  
__To Sovngarde our bond will last,  
__No matter how much time has passed._

_You are the only friend I'll ever need,  
__If I had one wish it would surely be,  
__To give you as much as you've given me._

_Thank you so much, my twin, my soul,  
__You have always been there to keep me whole_."

Tears were falling freely down Ira's face now. She had always been a silent crier, never letting even the quietest sob escape the confines of her lips. Long chestnut hair fell over her shoulders as Ira closed her eyes and let her head fall forwards in despair and loss. It was a general belief that Ira was a cold woman, but while they were right, they didn't know the reason for this. Sure, they had been grateful when she had finally killed Alduin, but when that was all over and done with, they ignored her, as if she wasn't there. And it hurt. Perhaps Ira wouldn't be so withdrawn if people would actually attempt to befriend her. Her attitude had come from her loneliness. It was not a natural part of her character, but it had been forced into position when her sister left.

"Are you alright?"

Ira's head whipped around, and she found herself looking into a warm, soft pair of brown eyes. Sighing, the Dragonborn slumped against the wall of Bilbo's house, slowly sliding down it and ending up in a sitting position. Kili stood before her, wearing a look of concern.

"Fine," Ira said quietly.

Kili knelt down in front of her, his eyes searching hers with precision that could only have come from years of practice. Ira felt vulnerable beneath his analytical gaze. "You look upset," he finally said. "Heartbroken, almost."

Ira raised two surprised eyebrows. He was surprisingly close to the mark. "You're right there, I suppose." She murmured.

Kili frowned. "Care to share?" He asked, perching himself beside her.

Ira hesitated. Truth be told, there were very few people who knew she once had a sister. Mainly this was because no one had ever asked, but still. The nord woman was wary of revealing too much to these strangers. "I was thinking about my sister," she admitted hesitantly.

Kili's eyebrows rose. "You have a sister?"

"I did. Chances are she died a long time ago. She was my twin."

"Twin, huh?" Kili looked thoughtful as he gazed blankly into the darkness. He sighed. "I can't imagine what it would be like to live without Fili. He's been my best friend my whole life."

Ira smiled. "It was like that with me and Amicitia. Before she left, anyway."

"Why did she leave?"

"She was an aspiring mage. Our home town didn't offer anything that could have helped her in any way, so she left. It wasn't easy saying goodbye, I admit. I haven't seen her once since then. And now I don't ever expect to." Ira sighed wistfully.

"How old were you?"

"Seventeen."

"A bit young, isn't it?"

Ira shrugged. "Depends. It's not unusual for one as young as that to be wandering the wilds of Skyrim. For someone so young to become a mage, though, was almost unheard of."

"Is it still?"

Ira shrugged again. "Wouldn't know; I'm useless at any sort of magic."

Kili considered this for a moment. Then he stood up and stretched, his back popping a few times. "Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. Ira just shook her head, indicating it was fine. "You know, if you ever want to talk to anyone, Fili and I are happy to listen. We may be young, but we can help you elders sometimes, too, you know." He winked cheerfully, before going back inside Bag End.

Silence lapsed over her again. Ira considered what he'd offered her. It sounded - dare she even think it? - like he was offering her friendship. Ira didn't know what to make of this. To be frank, she had created this hard exterior to stop herself from being quite so hurt when a friend of hers was killed or just died. Ira could think of many examples: Brynjolf, Etienne Rarnis, Astrid (despite the fact she betrayed the Dragonborn), Nazir, Babette, Kodlak, Aela, Vilkas, Farkas, Ulfric, Galmar, even Serana, who had died during a particularly violent battle for Solitude over three hundreds years previously. Perhaps it was time for her to open up again.

* * *

**Yes, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait (again). :/**

**Feel free to leave any comments. Just no flames please.**

**~Ec1aire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Ira. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.**

**A/N: Okay, BIG apologies for the long gap. I moved house a week ago and we've only just had our WiFi set up -_-**

**Big thanks to: Argontep, Icebite, Prick Nugget, MichaelMarxxMann, Rhovania, NotSoSlimSh4dy and clumsylittlekitten for favouriting/following.**

**Review response(s)**

**ww1990ww: Not necessarily Aedra or Daedra, but someone else will be introduced in Rivendell (minor spoiler! (Sorry)). Ira's a very stubborn person. What'll probably happen is she'll warm up to the Rivendell elves, but when it comes to Thranduil's people, she'll hate them a lot, mainly because they're not so different from Skyrim High Elves (aka, the Aldmeri Dominion).**

**Vieral: I like to think I have a good track record for completing things (some might disagree). I will do my best getting all the way through this. :)**

**Victor: I was always intrigued by the idea of a human dragon (does that even make sense?). Don't worry, Alduin will do plenty of grumbling (though a lot will be in his head).**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The sun was only just peeking up over the horizon when Ira was roughly shaken awake. A sleepy groan of protest was her response, before she peeled open her eyes and sat up. Her back popped several times. After heading back into Bilbo's home the night before, she had found herself a wall to sleep against. As a result, her back was incredibly stiff. _Note to self_, Ira thought, _never sleep half propped against a wall. _One would think that after almost five and a half centuries of life, she would have learned that by now.

Since she had slept in her Nightingale Armour (excluding the hood and face mask), and her bag was already packed, all Ira had to do was eat breakfast. And since the pantry had mostly been cleared the day before, she settled for two apples and a small bread roll.

"Let's go," she eventually heard Thorin say. Shouldering her bag, Ira ducked out of the house. There were three horses waiting for them, as well as fifteen of the smaller horses. Ira stopped in her tracks, before shaking her head in amusement. "Shadowmere, my friend, you never cease to amaze me." She gently stroked the black stallion's face, before mounting him and seating herself comfortably in his saddle. She frowned. "Okay, what in Oblivion are those things?" She asked, indicating the small, furry creatures.

"They're ponies." Bofur replied as he too mounted. "Have you never seen a pony before?"

Ira shook her head. "Ponies don't exist where I come from. We just have horses."

"Well, you are probably all taller than us. Do you not have dwarves wherever you come from. Skyrim, was it?" He asked as he climbed awkwardly onto the back of a chestnut pony.

"We did once."

"What d'you mean?" Fili asked, falling into step beside the brunette when they began their journey. Ira could feel the excitement in the air, as if it were some kind of physical being.

"They disappeared a long time ago." Alduin replied, making Ira jump. She hadn't realised he'd directed his horse to walk next to Shadowmere. "No one knows what happened to them, but there are many theories. One is that the Falmer killed them all, as a kind of revolt."

"Falmer?" Kili asked, frowning.

"A race of elves that were forced into hiding. The dwemer took them into their underground homes, but from there, we don't really know what happened." Ira said.

"Dwemer?" Balin asked innocently.

Ira laughed, forgetting how much of her language they wouldn't know. "The dwemer is our name for dwarves." She explained. "Any race where I come from related to the elves are called mer. Dwemer, dunmer, orsimer, falmer, altmer and bosmer. Dwarves, dark elves, orcs, snow elves, high elves and wood elves, respectively."

"Orcs?!" Thorin hissed from just ahead.

Ira blinked. "What's wrong with orcs?"

Gandalf quickly intervened at Thorin's astounded look. "The orcs in Middle Earth are extremely different from those in your world, Ira. Skyrim's orcs are mostly harmless, unless provoked of course. Here, they are the very definition of evil, and strike without mercy or thought."

"Wait, world? You're from a different world?" Ori interjected, his curiosity piqued.

Ira nodded. "I guess I am. Skyrim is part of Nirn, which is the world I live in. There are things there that you wouldn't understand or know about. Things you wouldn't want to know about."

"What sorts of things?" Fili asked.

Before answering, Ira looked around, and saw that every dwarf was looking intently at her. "Well, the sight of a dragon, for one thing, is quite common. I can rarely get from one city to another without encountering one."

"Whoa!" Kili visibly paled. "Really?"

Ira nodded. "Really." She sighed heavily. "There are also many other threats. Wolves, bandits, thieves (though those don't really cause much of a problem), sabre cats, trolls-"

"Trolls? Trolls can't go out in sunlight." Thorin interrupted.

"Those ones can, though generally you find them in caves and similar underground areas. They are tricky to kill, because attacking them with swords is almost useless. They can heal fast and then it just makes them angrier." Ira shrugged.

"So how do you kill them?" Gloin questioned.

"Fire. They are particularly susceptible to fire."

"But I thought you said you can't use magic?" Kili said, frowning.

Ira nodded. "I can't. That's why I have hired help whenever I go in places likely to have those things in them. Marcurio is my most common."

"What other strange things do you have in your world, Lady Ira?" Ori asked politely.

Ira smiled. "Alright first off, please don't call me 'Lady'. It sounds too impersonal for my liking." She paused. "There are probably too many to recall all at once." Shaking her head, Ira thought somewhat longingly of her home. This world was far too warm for her liking; she was used to the harsh cold of the snow, and her thick, dark armour wasn't helping her to stay cool. Still, stubborn as she was, she refused to swap it for something else. Still, her Dragonscale Armour could be better...

"Ira?" Ori asked timidly.

Ira suddenly realised she had completely zoned out. "Sorry," she said bashfully, "thinking of home."

"Do you miss it?" Fili asked softly.

"Of course I do!"

"Although I very much doubt you are missing all that responsibility you carried." Gandalf said, an amused smile on his aged face.

Ira rolled her eyes and muttered "Damn dragons," under her breath. Unfortunately, her intention of not being heard was unsuccessful, though she missed the insulted, angry look Alduin sent her from her left.

"What do you mean when you say that?" Kili asked, his head cocked to the right, showing his avid curiosity.

Ira inwardly cursed. "That, my friend, is a _long_ story."

"We have a lot of time." The young dwarf pointed out. "Why don't you share?"

Ira shared a glance with Alduin, who's impassive mask was back in place, and who, after a brief moment of contemplation, nodded his head. Sighing, the nord turned her attention back to the curious gazes of pretty much every dwarf. She knew those that weren't looking at her were listening in, though. "In my world there is a legend about a great warrior; the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn is a being with the blood and soul of a dragon, but the body of a mortal. There have been few in our history, but the appearance of the Last Dragonborn was prophesied upon a great stone wall. It depicted several events that would lead up to the return of the nordic god of destruction, who took the form of a great, black dragon. His name literally means 'Destroyer-Devour-Master'. The prophecy itself is of very poor quality - after all, it was etched into stone and therefore only consists of a series of pictures - but scholars believed that its omens had been fulfilled and that a single individual, gifted with the same incredible powers held by the dragons themselves, would rise to fight against the World Eater and assure the world's survival.

"He finally returned, after being sent through time many long years before, however he was defeated in a battle with the Last Dragonborn atop the Throat of the World, a large mountain in the centre of Skyrim. After this, he fled to Sovngarde, the nordic afterlife, only to be hunted down by the Last Dragonborn and finally slain." She paused, finding everyone's attention on her as they took in her story. She looked at Alduin again, who's eyes were distant and slightly glazed over. "The Dragonborn is a natural born dragon slayer, one who can absorb the soul of a fallen dragon."

"And why are you telling us this?" Thorin asked sharply from the front, stopping his pony, so stopping the rest of them, too.

Tilting her head to the side, she gazed evenly at him. "Can you not guess? I _am_ a dragon slayer, after all."

Kili was frowning deeply. "You're a prophesised hero?"

Ira sighed. "Yes, although most assumed the Last Dragonborn would be male." Her lips twitched into a tiny smile.

"And when exactly did you slay this dragon?" Thorin asked.

Calmly meeting his gaze, the brunette answered quite firmly. "523 years ago."

"And could it be that, in these long years, your dragon slaying abilities have dropped?"

Ira snorted. "The opposite, actually. Though most leave me alone, there are still some dragons who attack. Like I said before, I can rarely get from one place to the next without one of them harassing me." She made a show of rolling her eyes. "Unfortunately, the whole 'absorbing a dragon soul' business is quite uncomfortable."

"How so?" Gloin asked.

She met his eyes, and was aware there was a certain sadness to them. "My soul is that of a dragon. Every time I slay one of those things, it feels like I'm killing a brother. I grow cold, and numb, and quite frankly I just feel _empty_. I try to avoid it as much as possible, but they always find me, and so I'm forced to act." She sighed, before looking up. "Smaug's a fire-breather, right?"

Gandalf was who answered. "Yes. Why?"

Ira nodded, huffing a little. Her nordic blood meant she had a resistance to cold and frost attacks, not fire ones. That could make things complicated, although it hopefully wouldn't be too bad. "Alright. I was hoping it wouldn't be, but I'll deal with it."

"What other types of dragons are there in your world?" Oin asked.

"Well, there are mainly fire dragons and frost dragons, but there are others, Alduin, for example," - she threw her thumb over her shoulder at the black-haired man who was still lost in thought beside her - "who aren't really one or the other. Dragons have Shouts that can perform different tasks. As Dragonborn, I have had to learn many, but there are some I cannot know. One is a Shout that Alduin used every time I had an encounter with him. It caused flaming rock to fall from the sky." Ira shrugged. She then looked at Alduin, only to find him already watching her. "I really didn't appreciate that, by the way."

Alduin smirked. "_**Dreh hi really lorot Zu'u ulaak do tol? (Do you really think I care about that?)**_"

Ira huffed. "Yeah, I had a feeling you'd say something like that."

...

Not long ago, the dwarves had decided to bet on whether or not Bilbo would be joining them. Though Ira very much doubted Septims (which was the only type of gold she had on her) would be of any value here, except for someone who collected curious artefacts, she too bet. She was convinced the hobbit, who had been seriously considering the offer the night before, whether he or the others knew it or not, would join them. The original bet had been five coins, but she was so sure, she trebled it. Alduin had said nothing, making no bets on one side or the other, though Ira could guess he didn't want another person to have to deal with.

Sure enough, when they were walking in silence through a wooded area, there were shouts. "Wait! Wait!"

Looking smug, Ira glanced over her shoulder to see Bilbo running towards them. A frown then graced her face. Had he run all the way from Hobbiton just to catch up? Breathing heavily, Bilbo came to a stop beside Balin, and held up a contract. "I signed it," he said between heavy breaths.

Balin took the contract and carefully inspected it. He then peered over the contract and smiled kindly. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The dwarves cheered, but Thorin didn't look too impressed. Still, he ordered for Bilbo to be given a pony.

The hobbit, looking alarmed, tried in vain to protest. "No, no, no, no, no, no, that won't be necessary."

Rolling her eyes, Ira grabbed the reins of a spare pony and brought it forward as Bilbo continued on about holidays of some kind and, with the help of Fili and Kili, hauled him onto the pony's back. Bilbo glared half-heartedly at her. "I think you'll find yourself grateful for the ride before long, Bilbo," she said with a wink. "We have a long way to go."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long delay. Life was being a bitch. (Ahem)**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Oh, just as another note, I'd be grateful if someone would be willing to make me a cover photo for this fic. Message me of you're interested.**

**Thanks!**

**~ Ec1aire**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira. :(**

**A/N: Next chapter is up!**

**Big thanks to: Vorastnarov, Pksmiley and Terminoitu for following/favouriting.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Bilbo's back was dead straight and his arms were high. He was quite obviously terrified. His nerves were apparently affecting the pony, too, because she kept shifting and tossing her head, which made the hobbit even jumpier.

Ira slowed down and dropped behind the others, riding alongside the halfling. "Try to relax," she said to him gently. He looked up at her, blank-faced as ever. "Being so tense means you're making her uneasy. Relax, and she'll relax, and then you should be more comfortable."

Bilbo tried to do this, and slowly lowered his hands to rest them on his lap. He also let some of the tension leave his back, and he adjusted his position on his pony's saddle. The pony herself snorted happily and Bilbo eventually let a smile show. "Wow, that's much better. Thanks, Ira!" He beamed a childish grin up at her. Ira chuckled.

"Don't mention it."

Suddenly, Oin shouted over the rest just as Gandalf too decided to ride with Bilbo. "Come on, Nori, pay up! Go on."

At that, sacks of coin started flying through the air. Ira caught one herself, a wide grin on her face.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked, watching her as she pocketed the money.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you would show up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf replied with a barely concealed smile as he sidled up to them.

"What did you think?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf deftly caught a sack of gold flying his way. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

"And you too, Ira?"

Ira grinned at him. "I was so confident I even tripled the betting price."

Before the halfling could reply, he sneezed. "Oh, all this horse hair! I'm having a reaction." Bilbo searched in his pocket for a handkerchief. Ira guessed, by his look or horror - why he'd be horrified over a missing _handkerchief_, she would never know - that it was not there. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around!"

Ira burst into laughter at this, but the rest of the dwarves - and Alduin and Gandalf - looked at Bilbo in confusion.

"What on earth is that matter?" Gandalf asked. Ira was still laughing, clutching her side by this point. By the Nine, she hadn't laughed this much in a long time. It wasn't even a particularly funny moment.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said, and the way he said it made Ira wanted to laugh even harder. Still, she reined it in and finally found control in herself. Still, she was grinning like a madwoman.

Bofur tore a strip from his jacket and threw it to Bilbo, who caught it with a look of surprise. "Here, take this!"

At Bilbo's obvious disgust, the dwarves laughed, and they carried on after Thorin's barking order of "Move on."

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born into the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

Ira leant down to Bilbo's level and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Bilbo, it's not half as bad as it may seem." She smiled kindly at him, before pushing Shadowmere faster and moving up to ride alongside her brooding companion.

...

Thorin called Ira up to the front. She sent Alduin a cursory glance, before urging Shadowmere into a trot. She came up beside him. "Yes?"

"It's getting dark. See if can find a place for us to rest the night." He ordered tersely. "We'll wait for you here."

Ira didn't like orders or commands, but she nodded and did as asked anyway. Thorin was obviously testing her. She kicked Shadowmere into a gallop and raced through the trees. She didn't know this area at all, yet felt the need to prove herself to the arrogant dwarf that acted as the company's leader. As Ira broke through the line of trees, she looked up to see a ledge above her head. A screech interrupted the smile that was forming on her face. Whirling around, Ira had just enough time to draw her sword before a group of ugly-looking creatures ambushed her. She leapt off Shadowmere's back and slapped his rump, causing the stallion to whicker and canter off, out of harm's way.

Ira got to work slicing at the creatures - which she decided to label orcs for the moment. There were at least two dozen of them, each snarling and growling, apparently angry. They were probably expecting someone else. Using both hands, Ira thrust her sword into an orc's chest, before yanking out her blade and swiping around to decapitate one that had been trying to sneak up on her. Ira winced as a jagged blade caught her left arm, cutting it deeply. Thankfully, the wound was quite small. Still, the cold air made it sting. Ira hissed and killed the orc that had harmed her by slitting its throat. She then elbowed another in the face, making it stumble into the one behind it. Ira impaled them both at once. Ira turned, only to find herself facing just two opponents. The rest were fleeing. She grinned and quickly readjusted her grip on the hilt of her sword. The right-hand orc suddenly dropped to the floor, an arrow protruding from the back of its skull. Its companion looked at it in shock and confusion, before it too was shot. Ira prepared herself for a new enemy, but grinned when she saw the archer was Kili. The whole company of dwarves was there, Alduin looking scarily dangerous with his deep scowl etched into his face. They must have heard the orcs - or Ira herself - and come running.

A few of them looked shocked when they saw the thirteen limp and bloodied bodies surrounding her. Breathing heavily, Ira wiped the blood off her blade by using one of the bodies, before sheathing it. She then whistled high, and Shadowmere returned, snorting and dipping his head as a greeting. Ira looked to Thorin, before throwing her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the cliff. "There's a ledge on that cliff we can use. It appears to be sheltered from the wind, so should be good to use for the night. I suggest you go and get the ponies. I'll stay here and keep a look out for more of those things, to see if the ones that ran off come back."

Thorin nodded stiffly once, before the whole company left her again. Though she pretended otherwise, Ira caught the withering glares Dwalin and Gloin sent her. She knew they still didn't trust her. _Stubborn dwarves_, she thought to herself.

It took about five minutes for the dwarves, Gandalf, Alduin and Bilbo to reappear. Ira nodded to them, before swinging onto Shadowmere's saddle. She then led the way up a hidden path up to the ledge. It was practically invisible unless you knew it was there, or, like Ira, had very good eyesight. The ledge was big enough for them to keep the horses and ponies a fair distance from their camp.

Thorin turned to Nori and Dori. "You two, light a fire."

They nodded and began preparing a small campfire. Ira sat herself down against the cliff face. True to her word, the ledge was sheltered from the wind, which rolled over their perch. That being said, it did not offer much protection from any rain, so Ira hoped the heavens wouldn't open up on them tonight. Bombur and Bofur quickly got to work preparing a meal once the fire was lit. Ira looked over her blade while she waited for her meal. In all honesty, living in the wilds of Skyrim had made her stomach used to getting little to no food for days on end, but it was nice to be able to eat. As she checked over Chillrend for any chips or scratches, Fili moved to stand in front of her.

She raised her eyes, eyebrows going with them. "Is there any particular reason you're here or do you simply intend to stand there, watching me?" She asked sweetly. Snickers from a few of the dwemer followed that sentence.

"I was wondering if you were actually any good with that," he said boldly, motioning to the blade in her hands.

"I can vouch for her," Thorin said harshly, suddenly appearing behind his nephew. Fili jumped at hearing his voice. "She has an excellent sword arm, and you saw those orc bodies earlier." He paused. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Ira smiled. "I have learned from many, in many places. Bare in mind, also, that I have had a lot of time to get used to the blade in my hand." Thorin nodded once, before walking off. Ira tilted her head to the side as she looked back at the young dwarf in front of her. "Would I be correct in believing I heard a challenge in your voice when you spoke of my skill?"

Fili grinned. "A competition certainly wouldn't go amiss."

"Perhaps, when we are in a safer place than here, we can compete, as you wish to." She paused merely to smirk smugly. "I hope you can prepare your pride for a battering; I have had many long years of practice, as I stated."

Fili's grin widened. "I am eighty-two years old. Though fairly young by dwarf standards, and compared to you, I am unmatched in skill among my kin by all except Dwalin and Thorin."

"Ever heard of modesty, Fili?" Kili asked as he appeared on Fili's left.

Fili shrugged. "It's true."

"Fili, Kili, Ira, food!" Bofur called to them. The brothers were on their feet immediately, rushing over to get a decent portion of food. Ira laughed at their playful pushing and shoving of each other, before she too got to her feet and made her way over to the fire. She let everyone else have their meals first.

When picking up her bowl of stew, however, she spotted Alduin sitting a little way off. She asked Bombur to pour out the dragon a bowl, before taking it over to him. She held the bowl in front of his eyes, smiling when he took it without a word. After a brief hesitation, Ira sat beside him.

* * *

**A mild-but-not-really cliff-hanger. I hope you enjoyed this update.**

**~ Ec1aire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everyone you recognise doesn't belong to me. I only have rights over Ira.**

**A/N: Great, half-term! I should be able to do some more uploading soon. Hopefully *crosses fingers.**

**Big thanks to: sillystring-roxs-the-earth, ShinobiTwin05, Kiyoshi Kozue and Reyeleye34 for following/favouriting. Love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Silence enveloped the two nords with a slightly cold embrace. They were far from comfortable with each other still, yet sitting beside each other in silence was something they could cope with. Several minutes passed before one of them spoke.

"Do you think I'll ever go back to my true form?"

Ira was surprised by the question, and the almost heartbroken way in which it was spoken. She gave him a tiny smile when he looked at her, his vibrant orange eyes burning with curiosity and... fear? "I believe so, yes," she said softly. She hesitated, before adding, "Even so, I think you should prepare yourself for the worst."

Alduin scowled at his stew, poking at it with his spoon. "I feel so restrained in this godsforsaken form." He growled.

Ira frowned deeply. "Hey, watch what you're insulting."

He glared at her. "Why should I? What I said was true."

Ira sneered. "Well, then feel free to hate yourself, for as far as I can see, it's a form you're going to have to stick with." Before the argument could turn into a full-on fight, Ira jumped to her feet and stomped away.

...

Ira sat leaning against a rock face, sharpening her Blade of Woe. She was paying more attention to Bombur, though, because as he slept, tiny moths got sucked into his nose every time he inhaled, and then were expelled when he exhaled. Ira was surprised they were still alive with how many times this had repeated. From the corner of her eye, Ira spotted Bilbo watching the dwarf in disgust. Finally he decided to get up and walk around. Most of the company were asleep; Gandalf, Fili, Kili, Bilbo and Ira were the only ones awake. Alduin had disappeared off somewhere about an hour previously. Bilbo walked over to his pony and gave her an apple, after checking to see that no one was looking, and somehow missing Ira's eyes on his small form.

Even from this distance, she could hear his whispered voice. "Hello, girl," he cooed. "That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle; you must tell no one. Shh." Despite his earlier reservations, Bilbo had become very fond of his pony.

A shrill scream sounded, breaking the silence of the night. Shivers ran down Ira's spine as she recognised the noise.

Bilbo unsteadily ran back to them. "What was that?" He asked in a timid voice.

Kili was suspiciously calm when he answered, if not somewhat solemn. "Orcs."

Bilbo glanced uneasily at Ira. "Orcs?"

Thorin suddenly jerked awake, and suddenly his body was tense and ready for anything.

"Throat cutters." Fili was saying. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

At Bilbo's look of fright, the Durin brothers began snickering.

"Oh, you think the possibility of us being slaughtered in our sleep is something to laugh about, do you?" Ira snapped.

"Do you really think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin added.

Kili lowered his head in shame. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No," Thorin bit out, "you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Thorin walked off towards the edge of the cliff, before stopping and looking out over the valley below. Balin walked up to Fili and Kili.

"Don't mind him, laddie." He said quietly. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Ira tilted her head to the side in question, and Balin started telling Thorin's tale. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began... by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." Balin glanced over at Thorin. "That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent... wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Ira was unaware she had tears in her eyes, and turned to watch as Thorin turned away from the view beyond the cliff, an expression of sorrow beyond reckoning on his face. The entire company were awake and standing in awe, staring at him. Thorin walked between them toward the fire, his hands behind his back in an attempt to retain his regal position.

"But the pale orc?" Bilbo asked quietly. "What happened to him?"

Thorin visibly sneered. "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

"I wouldn't hold too firmly onto that belief if I were you." Ira said, making fourteen pairs of eyes turn her way. Thorin's own narrowed in suspicion. "I believed my greatest enemy to be dead for over five hundred years. And yet he still lives and breaths."

"That is your world, not ours." Thorin snapped.

Ira glared at him. "I am not saying he _is_ alive." She hissed. "I am saying don't be too firmly fixed on the belief that he is gone forever."

Thorin huffed, before spinning on his heel and stalking off. Ira narrowed her eyes at him, before doing the same thing, stomping away from their camp. Letting her anger take control, Ira quickly stripped, then shifted into her werewolf form. She then allowed herself to run wild, giving her beast free rein for a while. The werewolf inside her was ranting about Thorin.

_'Stupid dwarf is naive. His enemy is still out there,_**'** it growled.

Ira forced herself to stop. _'Are you sure?'_

_'I can smell him from here. Smell his hate, his rage.'_ The werewolf growled. _'Let me destroy him,'_ it pleaded.

_'No.'_ Ira ordered sharply. _'We can't leave the dwarves to fend for themselves.'_

As a complaint, the werewolf let out a loud howl. A feral roar responded. Immediately, Ira was alert. Dragon. She got into a defensive stance as a huge shadow fell over her. Then, a familiar form landed with a heavy thud before her. She shifted back, and, not even caring about doing so in front of him, changed back into her Nightingale Armour.

"What are you still doing here?" Ira asked.

Odahviing let out a low growl. "**_I did not want to leave you without the option to summon me, if you need it._**" He replied. "**_I am also curious about your newest companions, that man included_**."

"Ah..." The brunette frowned. "That's kind of complicated."

"_**Fos malur? (Which part?)**_"

"The man. The dwarves are those hoping to reclaim their homeland, and in order to do so, they need me. Their home is being guarded by a dragon."

Odahviing huffed in amusement. "_**I should have guessed. And the man?**_"

Ira paused. "Have you... ever come across a situation where someone has died, and then come back to life again? Not as a thrall, conjured by magic, but a living being with their own mind and free will."

"_**Hmm...**_" Odahviing though about it for a while. "_**Once. An Agent of Boethiah was brought back by the will of the Daedric Prince, but once his goal was achieved, he returned to the world of the dead. Why?**_"

"Because that happened to this man." Ira sighed, before leaning heavily against a tree trunk. "He was dead. In fact, _I_ was the one who killed him. And now he's back in the form of a man."

"_**You mean he was not before?**_" Odahviing asked.

"No," Ira replied. "He was a dragon." Odahviing's nostrils flared, suspicion in his eyes. "You've probably just guessed who it is."

"Of course he has." Came a harsh voice from the trees to Ira's right. Her head whipped around, and her hand found the hilt of her sword. Alduin was there. "Dragons are not as stupid as mortals." He sneered.

Ira glared at him. "Well, you're one of them now, so get used to it." She snapped. Odahviing growled low in his throat. Ira glanced at him just in time to see his mouth start to glow. "Don't." She said sharply.

The glow died away, but Odahviing continued to send murderous glares at his former master. "I remember when you were the most loyal among our number, Odahviing," Alduin said in a condescending tone.

"**_Any loyalty you once had from me was broken when the Dovahkiin bested you in battle twice, Alduin,_**" Odahviing hissed.

Alduin snorted. "That is not loyalty!" He hissed. "That is you selling yourself to the highest bidder. If someone were to become more powerful than Ira, you would leave her side without a second thought."

"Such is his right." Ira said calmly, making Alduin look at her in both anger and astonishment. "Odahviing aids me when I ask for aid by his own choice. It is something I am grateful for, but if he wants to leave, he may do so."

Odahviing's chest rumbled. "_**And it is for this reason I will not betray her.**_" He said. "**_She does not keep me on a short tether; she lets me do as I please._**"

"You have betrayed your kind!" Alduin snarled. "You betrayed m-"

"_Shh!_" Ira hissed, holding up a hand. Her eyes swivelled over their surroundings, before falling on a shrouded shape. "Don't bother hiding," she called to them. "I know you're there now."

With cautious steps, a figure stepped forward. His brown eyes were wide with fear, anger and disbelief. "What is this?!" Kili demanded, his hands clenched around the wood of his bow.

Ira rolled her eyes. "It's probably not what you're thinking. Odahviing is an ally of mine."

"He's a dragon."

"Yes. A dragon that has yet to let me down when I need help," Ira pointed out. "Which means he can help all of us of we need it."

Kili was shaking his head. "You're consorting with the one thing we're trying to destroy."

"Then kill me!" Ira shouted, her Thu'um making the noise a lot louder. "And Alduin, and Odahviing too. Kill the people who came such a long way from home to help you reclaim yours. Kill the only people who truly have a chance of destroying Smaug." Her eyes narrowed, waiting for a response. None came, so Ira forced herself to calm down.

"I should tell Thorin," he mumbled to himself.

"Go for it," Ira said, shrugging. "He doesn't trust us anyway."

"He could kick you out of the company." Kili remarked.

Ira let out a breathy laugh. "You really think that'll stop us? With your help or not, Smaug won't survive. If we work together, though, it'll be done much quicker. We have the skills to slay the beast, and you have the skills to get us there, since you know your way around this world."

For a few seconds, silence surrounded them all. Even the birds and crickets held their breaths, waiting for Kili's response. Finally, he let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. But this doesn't mean I trust you."

Ira smiled. "I wasn't asking you to. Just make sure this is kept between us. I'd rather not have Thorin trying to kill me." She turned back to Odahviing. "It's nice to know you're here, dii fahdon."

Odahviing nodded. "_**Until next we speak.**_" The great red dragon then took off, quickly disappearing into the night.

When Ira turned around again, she saw Alduin was gone as well. She shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna head back to the camp."

Kili nodded absently. "You go ahead. I need a moment."

"Sure thing." Just before it disappeared, she turned back. "Just so you know, the offer you made me at Bag End works both ways." Then she vanished from his sight.

* * *

**Yup, I figured Odahviing would be a great help in the future, so decided to keep him in Middle Earth. Sue me. Actually, on second thought, please, don't. Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira :( (but I would be very willing to take the rest from Tolkien if he wants me to ;) )**

**A/N: Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. It was originally going to be a whole chapter with the next one, but I decided that was too long, so cut it in half. On the plus side, it means to chapters at once.**

**Big thanks to: kitsun91, Death's Inevitable Kiss, Catdragon513 and SmilingDragonDino for following/favouriting this fic.**

**Review response(s):**

**MichaelMarxxMann: I figured keeping Odahviing in Middle Earth would make things far more interesting. I'm glad you agree. Thanks :)**

**'Nobody': (Lovely name by the way). If I do decide to add some Daedric Prince(s) it probably won't be until the end. I can imagine Alduin's response to a Daedric Prince will be 'I'm the first-born of Akatosh, I am superior to you' or something like that. Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness... That would be a little cruel, don't you think? Don't get me wrong, he's an awesome guy, but I think there's enough madness and strangeness in the company as it is. Glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Unsurprisingly, Ira was ignored when she finally returned to the camp. She'd run further than she'd thought as a werewolf, and it took about three times as long for her to get back at a walk. Fili nodded to her in greeting - he was still on watch - but other than that, she was given no acknowledgement. Still, Ira quickly lay down on her bedroll and stared up at the unfamiliar stars until she fell asleep.

...

The next day, which started off bright and sunny, ended up in a torrential downpour. Ira smiled upon feeling the cold water on her skin, as it reminded her of the cold climate back in Skyrim. The dwarves were not so happy, and they made this clear by mumbling and moaning under their breaths.

Eventually, it became too much for Dori, who was looking particularly miserable. "Here, Mr Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

Gandalf looked back at him for a second, before turning back to the front. Ira was riding just behind him and Bilbo. Alduin had dropped a long way back, and hadn't spoken a word the whole day. "It is raining, Master Dwarf," Gandalf said, "and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked curiously.

Gandalf looked down at him. "Any what?"

"Other wizards."

"There are five." Gandalf replied, turning his gaze forwards again. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are two blue wizards... Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And the fifth?"

"That would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said.

Bilbo hesitated. "And is he a great wizard or is he... more like you?"

Ira couldn't hold back her snort of laughter. The look on Gandalf's face was _priceless!_ The wizard huffed. "I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals over human beings. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for evil will always look to find a foothold in the world."

Ira couldn't help but mentally agree. Before she could ask about it, however, a Shout echoed through the air, coming from a deep, masculine voice. "**_Lok Vah Koor!_**"

Ira glanced back, ignoring the angry and astonished faces of the dwarves as the sky cleared. "You can Shout still, then," she called back to Alduin. His only response was to glare at her. Grumbling under her breath, Ira turned back to the front.

...

They arrived at an old farm later that day, just as the sun was beginning to set. The farmhouse was utterly destroyed, and Ira feared what it was that caused so much damage. She half listened as Gandalf suggested they continue on, but Thorin, stubborn as ever, refused to do so.

Rolling her eyes, Ira dismounted Shadowmere and looked closer at the ruins of the farmhouse. The stone had been shattered - broken by force. And by something large. She ran her finger down over the stone, hissing as the tip of her finger caught on a particularly sharp piece of stone and was cut. A small bead of blood gathered on her finger, but Ira was not concerned. A foul smell - rather weak now - lingered on the stone. Dread was settling in Ira's mind. Dread, mixed with confusion, for the scent was not one she recognised.

Gandalf suddenly stormed off past her, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked, visibly alarmed. Ira frowned as she watched the fuming wizard. It was obvious he was the sort of person who was very rarely aggravated this much. Would could Thorin have possibly said to him?

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." The wizard snapped his reply.

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mister Baggins!" As Gandalf left the camp, Ira distantly heard him mutter that he'd had enough of dwarves for one day. The woman couldn't help but grin at this, before standing between Ori and Bofur by the campfire they were trying to light. Eventually, they got it going. As the wood was still damp from the earlier downpour, it smoked a lot to start with, but still burned relatively well.

"Right, let's get some food cooking," Bofur said, eagerly clapping his hands together. Ira chuckled at his eagerness. Dwarves and their food...

Ira, in the corner of her eye, saw Bilbo turn a worried look towards Balin. "Is he coming back?" He asked quietly.

When he received nothing but silence from Balin, Ira spoke up, her voice soft and assuring. "He was the one who brought us into this. He would not abandon us. I'm sure he just wants to clear his head." She turned her gaze towards Thorin, who was pointedly ignoring her. They had been avoiding each other all day - Thorin still refused to believe the possibilty that Azog was still alive, and so Ira did not want to interact with him unless she had to until he saw sense. Bilbo still looked uncertain. "He'll be back, I assure you."

"Fili, Kili, go watch over the ponies," Thorin barked, startling his nephews. They quickly scampered off.

As Ira walked around, she knocked her shoulder against Dwalin, and a hiss escaped her lips as the impact caused her arm to twinge painfully. "You alright?" Oin asked, popping up beside her in an instant.

Ira nodded. "I'm fine. An orc blade caught my skin last night, that's all."

Oin seemed concerned, which surprised the brunette. "May I have a look? I'm sure it's fine, but sometimes orc blades are poisoned." Shrugging, Ira allowed the grey-haired dwarf to examine her arm. He frowned. "This is a deep wound. Why didn't you mention it?"

"It's not like it's serious. It might be deep, but it's small. There was no point in bringing it up." Ira went to shrug again, but Oin pressed her shoulders down.

"Well, luckily I can detect no poison or infection. Still, I'll wrap a bandage around it just so it can heal faster." He politely - and a little awkwardly - asked Ira to pull her arm out of her sleeves. Without pausing, she undid the buttons of her armour, making a bigger gap, before she moved her arm out and then poked it through the now large neck hole, revealing her bare shoulder but hiding everything important. Not that she cared about that. Injuries had meant that men and women alike had seen most of her body. Still, she did it because Oin and the others seemed uncomfortable with her state of undress. Oin quickly tied the bandage around her arm and allowed her to put her tunic on properly again. Ira then adjusted her black armour and pulled her cloak back on over her shoulders. She sincerely thanked the half-deaf dwarf, for he was one of the first to show her any genuine kindness.

...

It was dark by the time their food was ready. Not particularly hungry, Ira said that Bombur could serve everyone larger portions. She would settle with an apple. Bilbo was asked by Bofur to take two bowls to Fili and Kili, who were still watching the ponies - a job which Ira thought would be absolutely _riveting_. About half of her was glad that was not her out there, while the rest felt sorry for the brothers who had been stuck with the dull task.

Just as Ira was lying down to rest, about ten minutes later, Fili and Kili burst into the camp. "Trolls!" Fili yelled.

Ira cursed and jumped to her feet, running off in the direction they'd come from while everyone else questioned the brothers. Ira rolled her eyes. Now really wasn't the time to be asking questions. Since Bilbo had not appeared beside them, Ira automatically assumed he'd been caught.

True enough, when the trolls rolled into view, she found Bilbo in the hand of one of the three foul creatures. She silently drew Chillrend just as the dwarves arrived by her side. Unfortunately, Kili didn't stop. He kept going. Right into the view of the great beasts. He hacked at the leg of one of them, before stopping in front of them. He threateningly twirled his sword around his hand.

"Drop him!" Kili commanded.

They blinked stupidly. "You what?"

"I said drop him!" Kili growled.

After a glance at Bilbo, the troll who was holding him threw the poor hobbit straight at Kili, knocking them both to the ground. It was then that the rest of the company ran out. Ira, instead of charging towards them, began climbing a tree. Once there, she leapt from the branch she had stopped on and landed on a troll's head. One of the other trolls squeaked and tried to hit her off, but Ira jumped to the ground and the troll instead ended up whacking its friend over the head. Under different circumstances, Ira might have laughed at this. As it was, she simply settled for hacking at whatever troll flesh her sword could reach.

"Stop!" The Dragonborn looked up to see Bilbo held in the clutches of two of the brutes. "Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off," the one troll that wasn't holding Bilbo ordered.

With an frustrated huff, Ira thrust her sword into the dirt. The rest of the company soon did the same, grumbling to make their annoyance known. In an instant, the company were caught by the trolls. The one that grabbed Ira got a hearty smack. "Oi," she barked, "watch where you put those fingers."

The troll ignored her, and roughly shoved her inside a sack. He then chucked her over to where the others were lying. Ira landed with an 'oof' as she landed on someone's legs. And that someone just happened to be Thorin. _Oh, fabulous._ Ira was most certainly not in a good mood. Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Nori and Ori were tied to a spit that was slowly being rotated over the trolls' fire.

* * *

**Sorry about the weak ending; couldn't really find a better place to put it. Not to worry, I'll have the second half up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No one you recognise is mine.**

**A/N: Second half!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

At some point, Ira had overheard the trolls calling each other by their names. William, Tom and Bert. She had also noticed that Alduin was noticeably absent. For a moment, she had considered calling Odahviing, but eventually dismissed the thought. If the situation went from bad to worse, then, and only then, would she summon the dragon.

William huffed. "Don't bother cooking them." He complained. "Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert disagreed. Ira vaguely thought that if it were any other day, that would sound quite nice. As it was, it just made her feel sick.

Dori scowled. "Is this really necessary?" He snapped.

"Ooh," William said, ignoring the dwarf, "that does sound nice."

"Untie us you monsters!" Oin shouted, writhing in his sack a few feet from Ira, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Take on someone your own size." Gloin snarled.

That caused everyone - except Thorin and Ira - to start yelling insults and whatnot, but Ira could hear the underlined tone of fear in many voices.

Tom suddenly growled. "Don't worry about the seasoning; we ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Ira's ears almost literally twitched at hearing this. Looking up at the sky, Ira quickly calculated that dawn was only _minutes_ away.

"Wait!" Bilbo cried. He somehow managed to wriggle onto his feet, where he then jumped closer to the trolls. "You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them!" Dori cried. "They're half-wits!"

"What does that make us, then?" Bofur shouted back. Ira couldn't help but chuckle, before her eyes fell on Bilbo again. What was he up to?

Bilbo ignored them. "Uh... I meant with, uh, the, uh, with the seasoning!" He stuttered out. The Dragonborn suddenly gasped, before a grin spread over her lips. Bilbo was playing for time. Oh, he was a clever hobbit.

Bert cocked his head to the side, his interest caught. "What about the seasoning?"

"Well, have you smelt them? You're going to need something much stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo said, somehow managing to sound... amused. A roar of outrage came from just about every mouth. Ira was surprised to hear that even Thorin yelled out 'traitor!' to the hobbit. She turned her face to his and glared, her eyes very clearly saying _'shut up'_.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom asked, suspicious.

Bert, however, pushed his friend out of the way. "Shut up and let the... flurgaburburrahobbit talk."

"Uh... The secret to cooking dwarf is to, umm..."

"Yes, come on."

"It's, uh..."

"Tell us the secret," Bert probed.

"Yes, I'm telling you. The secret is to... skin them first!" Bilbo suddenly said. Ira groaned internally. Of all the options he had, that's what he went with?!

Bert smirked. "Tom, get me filletin' knife."

"If I get you, you little-"

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin growled, interrupting Gloin midsentence.

Tom sneered. "What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

"Don't blame us if you end up with a fur ball!" Ira shouted, unable to resist. The trolls glared at her, making a grin spread across her lips.

William nodded in agreement to his friend. "'e's right. Nothin' wrong with a bit of raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy." William grabbed Bombur and held him up. Ira felt sorry for the guy. Pure terror was evident in his eyes as William held him up over his mouth.

"No, not him! He's infected!" Bilbo shouted.

"You what?"

"Yeah," Bilbo said, "he's got worms... in his... tubes." _Oh, good job Bilbo. _Worms_ in his _tubes_!_ Ira was seriously beginning to doubt Bilbo's intelligence. Sure, he was basically saving their lives, but still... William dropped Bombur with a squeak of disgust. The ginger Dwarf landed heavily on Ira's stomach, causing her breath to escape her lungs. Thankfully, Bombur had the sense to roll off her stomach, allowing her to breathe again. Still, the fact he rolled onto her legs didn't make her feel that much better. The dwarf was quite heavy. "In fact they all have!" Bilbo added quickly. "They're infected with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites! Did he say parasites?!" Oin roared.

"We don't have parasites, you have parasites!" Kili cried. Ira rolled her eyes. _Great I'm surrounded by idiots..._

Someone suddenly shoved Bombur away, and Ira found herself being lifted. Wriggling in her sack, she managed to grab hold of the Daedric Dagger in her boot (which, to be honest, she'd only just remembered). She then slashed through her sack - cutting her rope binds at the same time, thank the Nine - and she managed to catch the skin of the troll that grabbed her. He dropped her with a squeak. Ira managed to land on her feet, though was slightly unsteady at first.

"She clearly don't have parasites," Tom said.

Alana grinned. "That's because I was the one that gave them parasites. And actually, from being near them, I might have caught them." She threw her thumb over her shoulder at the dwarves, who started yelling at her, but after a pointed glare, they finally seemed to get the idea.

"I've got parasites as big as my arms."

"Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites."

"We're riddled."

"I'm riddled."

"Yes, we are. Badly."

Ira, while they were all shouting, managed to get the remains of the sack off her. She then grasped her dagger close and held it protectively in front of her. "What would you have us do? Let them all go?" The troll narrowed his eyes. "You think we don't know what you're up to? This ferret's takin' us all for fools!"

Ira scowled, making the troll back away a little. "Ferret?"

"Fools?" Bert squeaked.

Gandalf suddenly appeared on top of a rock behind the trolls. "The dawn will take you all!" He shouted.

"'ho's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im too?"

With a powerful thrust, Gandalf's staff struck the rock, splitting it in half. Sunlight streamed through the gap. Screaming in pain, the trolls quickly became motionless, their greasy, smelly skin quickly turning to cracked stone. Ira sneered at their still, dead forms. Dead or alive, she still hated them. Ira turned around as Dwalin growled out "Get your foot outa my back!" and quickly started cutting the dwarves out of their binds. She started by putting out the fire, and then cutting the dwarves tied around the spit free. Then came Oin, who rushed off to deal with their burns. One by one, the dwarves were freed. Bilbo was last, and as she cut him out, she sent him a smile.

"You did a good job, then, Bilbo." She said, ruffling his hair as he stepped out of the sack. "Very clever."

"Uh, thanks. You too." He answered awkwardly, his cheeks flushing pink at the praise.

She then heard Gandalf talking to Thorin. "And where did you go, if I may ask?" The dwarf asked.

"To look ahead," Gandalf replied.

"What brought you back?

"Looking behind." He looked out over the plains, then at the three dead bodies of the trolls, now strangely shadowed in the light of the early dawn. "Nasty business. Still, you're all in one piece." He winked over Thorin's shoulder at Ira.

"No thanks to your burglar, or that dragon slayer," Thorin huffed.

"They had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Thorin instantly looked slightly... repentant, Ira supposed the best word for it was. Gandalf tilted his head. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far South?" Thorin asked.

"Oh, not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled over these lands." He and Thorin exchanged a meaningful look, as of there was more meaning to these words than first met the eye. "They could not have moved in daylight."

Thorin perked up. "There must be a cave nearby."

...

After a short search, they came across a cave, although to be honest, they followed the foul smell more than they used their eyes. Many of the company stayed outside, but Ira, more than used to caves, followed some others inside without hesitation.

"Oh," Nori complained, grimacing, "what's that stench?"

"It's a troll hoard," Gandalf replied. "Be careful what you touch."

Ira, who could barely stand straight in the cave (she vaguely wondered how in Oblivion the trolls had managed to live in here), glanced around. Her eyes fell upon a small glint on the floor. She walked over to it and knelt down, shifting aside leaves and mud alike to find it. It was a silver dragon claw, much like those found in Skyrim. It looked old - very old - but there wasn't a single scratch on it. Instead, it was merely a little dirty. Rubbing off the dust and mud, Ira wondered how such a relic could have possibly ended up in this place. After placing the claw in her pack, Ira turned just in time to hear Gandalf's loud, sharp bark of, "You could not wish for a finer blade."

She turned to see Thorin reluctantly keep hold of what she assessed to be a very fine blade indeed. Ira, after glancing around one last time, left the cave, finally having enough of the rancid stench.

She breathed a sigh of relief upon meeting the fresh air once more. After only a few seconds, during which Ira moved to stand beside Bilbo, Thorin and the rest emerged from the cave, and Gandalf came a minute later. He passed Bilbo a very short sword. Well, it was more like a dagger. Ira thought it looked much like the style of the ones Gandalf and Thorin now carried. "Bilbo."

"Hmm?" The hobbit looked up at him, curious.

"Here, this is about your size." He passed Bilbo the dagger.

"I can't take this!"

"The blade is of elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." Gandalf said strongly.

Bilbo paled. "I've never used a sword in my life!"

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." He winked at Ira over the hobbit's shoulder, before walking over to where the rest of the company had gathered. Ira followed his lead, pondering the wink, for she had no idea what it meant.

Suddenly, she heard a distant noise and looked sharply around, her senses on high alert. "Something's coming!" Thorin shouted.

"Stay together!" Gandalf ordered. "Hurry now. Arm yourselves."

They then ran off into the woods. Upon seeing Ori's weapon - which was simply a slingshot - Ira pulled one of her spare daggers from her pack. It was nothing special - just a dwarven dagger (fitting, she thought) - but it was better than what he was currently equipped with. She offered it to him. "Take it," she hissed when he hesitated. "I don't need it right now and it's much better than what you've got. Take it!"

Ori nodded his thanks and took the dagger, wariness clear as day on his face.

Suddenly, a loud shout was heard, fast-approaching. "Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

A strange man in tatty robes and a hat on his head suddenly burst into view. Gandalf was visibly relieved, also, causing the rest to relax a little. "Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"

Radagast looked up at the grey wizard. "I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Before she could hear Radagast's response, Ira heard movement behind her, and quickly whipped around. A familiar form was walking calmly towards them. "And just where in Oblivion have you been?" She asked him icily.

Alduin shrugged. "Just wandering."

"Yeah, well, while you were 'just wandering' the rest of us were nearly killed." She snapped. "Next time, don't leave."

Alduin scowled. "Yeah, I know that."

It was then that Ira noticed the strange marks on Alduin's wrists. They almost looked like... burns. Immediately, some of her anger disappeared. The brunette sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "If you want a moment to yourself, just make sure you tell me first, okay?" She asked quietly, and, upon receiving a curt nod in response, turned back to face the others, most of whom were watching them. Ira sent them a challenging look, before sitting herself down on a rock while waiting for Gandalf and Radagast to conclude their 'wizard business'.

* * *

**Okay, there's the second (kinda) half to the last chapter. This one was a bit longer, so I hope you're satisfied with it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Ira.**

**A/N: No idea where this one came from, since the last ones I updated only yesterday, but ah well. Hopefully it'll be up to standard.**

**Big thanks to: jacobdknoll, WolfDemon1000, SmilingDragonDino, Moonlit Night199 and CrazyFanGirl18 for following/favouriting.**

**Review response(s):**

**Reyeleye34: Wait no longer! *dramatic flourish* Here's the next chapter ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

A loud howl suddenly split the air. In an instant, they were all on their feet, weapons drawn. Ira held her blade hilt firmly, her ears straining and her eyes flickering over the land with a frantic pace.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked shakily. "Are there... Are there wolves out there?"

"No, Bilbo. I don't think that was a wolf," Ira said through her teeth.

From above them, a horrific creature lunged onto one of the dwarves. Thorin quickly slashed at it with his new blade and killed it. Another appeared behind Kili, who swiftly let his arrow fly, bringing it down. Unfortunately it was on its feet again very quickly. Ira and Dwalin darted forward at the same time, both aiming for the creature's head. It received a blade and a hammer go the skull. The creature finally died, letting out a weak, pathetic whine as it did.

"Warg Scouts," Thorin hissed dangerously, venom in his voice. "Which means an orc pack will not be far behind."

Gandalf moved forward, an urgency to his voice when he spoke. "Who did you tell about this quest, beyond your kin?" He demanded.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf snapped.

"No one, I swear!" Thorin stepped forward, as if to emphasise what he said. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted." The grey wizard said solemnly.

Dwalin narrowed his eyes. "We have to get out of here."

"We can't!" Ori said. "We have no ponies; they bolted."

Ira looked up and sighed in relief to see Shadowmere still there. Of course, that horse had seen too much of battle and monsters to be scared off so easily. Ira walked up to him and whispered in him ear. "Go to the nearest settlement. We should see you there. If we're not there within a week of your arrival, come and look for me." Shadowmere snorted and quickly cantered off.

"I will draw them off." Radagast suddenly piped up.

Gandalf looked at his friend, wide-eyed. "Those are Gundabad Wargs! They will outrun you."

Radagast smirked. "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."

Ira would have laughed, if the situation had not been so dire. As it was, she settled with a crooked quirk of her lips. Gandalf watched as Radagast disappeared, before motioning to the company. "Come on."

They escaped the confines of the trees and ran across the plains. As they ducked behind a rock, Ira watched Radagast weave in and out of the rocks, the wargs following, snapping their jaws and snarling at him. Ira's blood began to boil at the sight of the foul creatures. Her wolf was begging to be let out, but Ira refused to give it the freedom it wanted; that could mean putting the dwarves in even more danger.

"Move." Thorin ordered, and they ran again. They moved quickly and quietly, darting from rock to rock.

As they paused, Ira held her hand up to quieten the rest. Above her head, she could hear deep panting and the harsh wheeze of an orc. Thorin, too heard it, for he gave Kili a quick nod. The younger Durin brother silently notched an arrow to his bow. After breathing in deeply, he darted out from behind the rock and shot the warg. It fell heavily from the rock, both orc and warg crying out, though for different reasons. Thorin, Dwalin and Ira quickly despatched them both, but the damage was done. The warg pack had heard them.

"So much for discretion," Ira muttered to herself as she yanked her blade out of the warg's shoulder. Gandalf commanded them to run. Again. Grabbing hold of Bilbo's hand so he didn't fall behind, Ira ran alongside the dwarves. This time, she kept Alduin firmly within her sights.

They stopped at a clearing, not able to run any further. "We're surrounded!" Fili cried, his head whipping from warg to warg in desperation.

"Stay together!" Thorin ordered, gripping his sword hilt tightly. Ira did the same, her heart hammering in her chest (from adrenaline more than actual fear). "Kili, shoot them!" Thorin ordered.

Kili obeyed and fired arrows at the wargs as fast as he could, but they seemed to be endless in their numbers.

"Where's Gandalf?" Ira suddenly heard one of the dwarves ask - she was a little busy fighting a warg that had lunged at her to work out who spoke. Plunging her sword into its skull, she was able to step a little closer to her company as their 'conversation' continued.

"He's abandoned us!"

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered.

Ira swivelled on her feet, listening intently to the distant sound of hooves.

"In here, you fools!" Gandalf shouted, suddenly emerging from the rock face behind them.

Ira jumped in front of the dwarves and, with grace and elegance that only comes after years of intense practice, protected their escape, cutting down any and all enemies that tried to go after them. Just as Kili - the last dwarf - went down the escape route, a horn sounded. Grabbing Alduin by the shoulder, she quickly threw both him and herself into the tunnel. They rolled down the steep hill, but were on their feet again in moments.

Everyone was watching the entrance to the cave, expecting a group of orcs to come down, but none did. Instead, the sound of horse hooves and the dying squeals of orcs met their ears. Satisfied they were safe, Ira sheathed her sword, before looking around.

Suddenly, a body rolled down the entrance, coming to a stop by their feet. Ira spared it little more than a glance. She heard the sound of an arrow being ripped out of flesh and turned to see Thorin wearing a look of disgust.

"Elves," he spat, before throwing the arrow on the ground.

A deep frown found its way onto Ira's face. Elves. She hated elves, though mainly High Elves. Those snobbish, 'high-and-mighty' bastards. Ira didn't realise she was saying these things out loud.

"What've you got against elves?" Bofur asked.

Ira scowled. "Other than the fact they took over my home? Tried to execute me for a crime I didn't commit? Tried to kill so many of my friends?" She shook her head. "I hope for their sakes they are not like the High Elves of Skyrim."

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," Dwalin suddenly called. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur replied.

The dwarves quickly began moving. Thorin and Ira were more hesitant to follow, but did anyway. Ira briefly heard Gandalf saying to himself, "I think that would be wise," but was too far ahead to question him about his words. Instead, she just followed in silence.

They seemed to be walking for hours, and perhaps they were, but eventually Dwalin shouted back that he could see the end of the tunnel. They automatically sped up. Ira came to a stop when a beautiful city met her eyes. It seemed to illuminate natural, golden light. She had never seen anything more mesmerising. And it was for this reason she was instantly wary.

"Rivendell," she heard Bilbo mutter to himself.

While Thorin argued with Gandalf, Ira moved to the edge of the path and looked down. A thin, shallow, fast-moving river wound its way down the valley, before meeting with several others. The whole place was peaceful, and Ira had to strain to hear anything beyond the call of many birds and the rush of the rivers. When she did, it was not what she expected. A faint thrumming started in her veins at the distant sound of chanting in the dovahzul. She immediately began walking towards the city.

"Where are you going?" Thorin demanded of her harshly.

Without turning back, Ira shouted her reply of "Word Wall!"

She took a sharp turn left and began running alongside the river bank. Ira manoeuvred her way through some low-hanging willow branches, before coming across a thin cave entrance. Ira quickly ducked inside. Facing her was a Wall of Stories, and at the far end, a Puzzle Door. As she walked along the length of the room, Ira pulled her newly acquired claw out of her pack. She adjusted the shapes to match the pattern on the claw, before pressing it inside and turning. The door began to slowly slide downwards. Ira drew Chillrend before she continued, and she dipped into a low crouch, her footsteps silent as she walked into the room. It was wide, and empty, except for the towering Word Wall opposite. A Word was chanting, glowing. It beckoned, and Ira walked towards it. She stared at the Word, and felt as it took form in her mind.

Vuld. Shift.

Unfortunately, as was often the case with these things, a sarcophagus burst open, and a Draugr Deathlord climbed out. Ira got into a low crouch and prepared herself for an ugly fight.

* * *

**Woo, cliffy! Not that the result of this little battle isn't predictable. Might go into Alduin's POV briefly next chapter. We'll see. Sorry for the shortness, but I figured this was a decent place to stop this particular chapter. By the way, SURPRISE next time :)**

**I hope you enjoyed, and see you next time! (Not literally, of course).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and the person who makes a first appearance in this chapter (whose name I shall not divulge yet because that would spoil it). :)**

**A/N: Yup, I did a thing. You'll know it when you read it. Oh, and just so you know, this wasn't a spur-of-the-moment thing, I've been planning this from the beginning. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Big thanks to: Dragon Alchemist, Death Berry Wizard, dffnnet, bloodlion, Demon-Kagetsuki, killer4853, mass-defect, InugamiGuru and slender mane for avouriting/following. Love you guys!**

**Review response(s):**

**ww1990ww: I've made it so there were some nords and dragons living in Middle Earth _before_ they moved to Skyrim, putting the placement of that Word Wall and Hall of Stories before the building of Rivendell.**

**Demon-Kagetsuki: I knew it would be a close call, but I also figured having a Word Wall would be possible in the time of Rivendell's creation. As for those timelines you offered, they would be greatly appreciated. Gives me a bit of a research break! XD**

**killer4853: I am glad :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

As the dwarves made their way grudgingly along a bridge, Alduin found himself wondering where Ira had disappeared off to. The girl was a good fighter, as he had experienced first-hand twice, but she was reckless and often foolish. It came as no surprise, then, when a Shout cracked through the air. Alduin rolled his eyes.

While they were stationary in a small courtyard, Ira came back, grumbling under her breath and sporting a few scrapes and cuts.

"Where did you go off to?" He asked.

Ira looked up, her blue eyes glinting. Before she could reply, however, a voice called out. "Lady Amy?"

Ira frowned and Alduin watched the approaching man warily. He had long brown hair and an air of elegance to him that immediately marked him as an elf. By his side, Alduin felt Ira stiffen. "Excuse me?" She asked, clearly confused.

The elf also frowned, before another shout echoed through the courtyard. "Mithrandir! You should have said you were coming, _mellon nín_." Alduin turned, and his breath caught in his throat.

...

Ira barely paid attention to the newcomer. At least, not until Alduin turned around a froze, his amber eyes widening in shock. Following his gaze, Ira found herself looking upon a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore an elegant blue dress, and there was a silver pair of slippers on her feet.

Other than her clothes, she was an exact mirror image of Ira.

"Ah, Amy," Gandalf greeted. "I need to speak to Lord Elrond."

"I'm afraid he is not here. He went out scouting not too long ago." The woman replied.

Barely a moment later, a loud, familiar horn echoed throughout the valley. While the dwarves and Bilbo got into a circular formation, Ira and Alduin moved to the edge of the courtyard (well, Ira had to be forcefully pushed by the dragon, since she had completely lost the ability to move). They were out of the way just in time for at least a dozen riders to come clattering into the courtyard, circling the dwarves with apparent aggression. Ira's fingers twitched as she finally regained control of her body, and she prepared to reach for her sword.

"Gandalf." A young-looking male dismounted his horse and embraced the wizard. The two exchanged words in a strange language, before the elf began speaking everyone's common tongue. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders," he said. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah," Gandalf said, a slight hint of guilt in his voice. "That might have been us."

It was at that point Thorin stepped forwards. Lord Elrond - which was who Ira assumed the elf to be - looked at him calmly. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed," Thorin stated. "He made no mention of you."

A bitter-sweet scent suddenly invaded Ira's nostrils, and she unwittingly let out a snarl and got into a defensive crouch. Many eyes turned her way, but hers were locked on the form of her double. It was only then that their eyes met. Both of them seemed to freeze for a moment, before realisation dawned of Ira's twin, and Amicitia looked sadly at her sister. "It was not by choice," she explained quietly. "I know of no cure."

Ira slowly straightened. "I do," she replied. "If you _want_ to be cured, that is."

Amicitia smiled. "Then perhaps you can help me." She gestured to a spot a little way away. "Shall we?"

Ira slowly nodded. The two women left the area and walked out of sight of it. Ira stopped not soon after, folding her arms over her chest. "So... vampire."

Amicitia chuckled. "And you're a werewolf." She sighed. "You're lucky."

Ira was taken aback by the comment. "Why would you say that?" She asked.

"I've always wanted to be a werewolf. The thought of being able to turn into a wolf at will..." She gave off a somewhat dreamy sigh which had Ira frowning slightly.

"Being a werewolf isn't all sunshine and flowers, Ames **(A/N: Pronounced like 'aims'.)**." Ira said. "You will always have an animal inside you, which will be trying to break out at most times. And the first shift is particularly bad. Some don't even survive."

Amicitia huffed. "I've lived a long enough life not to fear death."

"Well, then I think I can help you." A grin suddenly stretched over Ira's lips. "If you so badly want a cure to vampirism, and want to become a werewolf... I have the cure right here."

"Where?"

"My blood. One cannot have the blood of both a vampire and a werewolf. If you were to participate in the Blood Ritual of a werewolf, you would lose your vampiric powers, and become a lycanthrope instead."

Amicitia beamed and practically begged Ira to do it. So she did.

...

Dizziness assaulted Ira for a moment, before she felt something buzz in her veins. She was back. Normal. After they both pulled on their clothes, Ira looked at Amicitia and let a smile spread over her lips. Amicitia, in return, laughed and threw her arms over her sister's shoulders. Ira hugged her back fiercely.

"I can't believe it's been so long," Amicitia whispered.

Ira nodded as they drew back. "We have a lot to catch up on."

Smirking, Amicitia began walking away. Ira followed immediately. "First thing's first; what in Oblivion are you doing with a company of dwarves?"

"That's a long story," Ira replied. "I'll tell you later, but right now, I just want a bath."

Amicitia laughed. "Deal. The baths are this way."

...

Ira felt fully refreshed when she returned to the company. She wore a pair of thin leggings and a loose white tunic, coupled with a black sash across her waist. Her hair fell down her shoulders, and she wore her Dark Brotherhood boots. She found Amicitia already sitting with the dwarves, having a quiet conversation with Ori at the table. Ira let herself fall into a chair next to Kili, before grimacing. Greens. Ira was not fond of greens - at least not without meat to accompany them.

"Lady Ira."

Ira raised her head to see Lord Elrond beckoning to her. She quietly stood and walked over to the table, before sitting in the offered chair. "You must be Lord Elrond," she said, and she sent him a stiff smile.

He returned it immediately, though his was considerably more relaxed. "I am." He let his smile waver. "I noticed you managed to get into that hidden room by the river," he commented. "No one has ever been able to do that before."

Ira nodded. "Not surprising, really. Those doors can only opened by a certain claw-shape. I happened to find the one that matched the door in a troll hoard we came across this morning." She quickly dug through her pack, before producing it. Elrond picked it up curiously. "You might as well keep it," Ira said. "Once I leave here, it'll be of no more use to me."

Elrond smiled and carefully placed the silver claw on the table beside him. He then smiled fondly over at Amicitia, and Ira had to force herself not to growl in warning. Despite the long years that separated their last meeting and now, Ira had lost none of her older-sister protectiveness. It was made even worse by the fact Elrond was an elf. Still, she quickly reminded herself these elves weren't part of the Aldmeri Dominion, so at least deserved a chance. "I have heard much about you from Amicitia," Elrond said gently. He met Ira's eyes. "She speaks very highly of you."

Ira smiled caringly at her sister. "And I her." She said softly. "Though, to be honest, I thought her dead. The possibility she was still alive never really crossed my mind."

"I believe it was much the same for her," Elrond stated calmly. "If I may ask, how _are_ you still alive?"

Ira tensed, and looked warily at the elven lord. "That's complicated..." She mumbled.

Thankfully, Elrond refrained from asking any more questions, and for the first time in many, many years, Ira felt gratitude stir in her for an elf. Gratitude. For an elf. If she had been told that would happen only a few hours before, she would have just laughed, as the mere thought was madness. Yet here she was, and it did actually happen.

...

Ira was invited to be with Thorin, Gandalf, Elrond, Bilbo and Balin later that evening. Well, Gandalf insisted she come. The others either didn't seem too happy about it, or just didn't really care either way. Mostly, she just stood back and watched.

"Our business is no concern of elves," Thorin said harshly after Elrond had inquired as to why they were here.

Gandalf huffed in annoyance. "For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map!"

Thorin looked evenly up at the Wizard. "It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves!" Gandalf snapped. "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of the one of the few on Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

Thorin thought quietly for a second, before taking out the map and passing it slowly to Elrond, ignoring Balin when he told him not to.

Elrond looked at the old parchment, his brow furrowing. "Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

"_**Hi kent nalkun mindok fahral wah tol, dii drog. (You must already know the answer to that, my lord**__.)_" Ira said from the back.

Elrond glanced up at her. "Indeed, I have my suspicions." The fact he understood what she said surprised her a little, though the Dragonborn did not show it. Elrond gazed at the map. "_Cirith Ithil._" He said in the lilting elven language.

Gandalf smiled. "Moon runes. Of course." He glanced at Thorin. "An easy thing to miss."

"Well, in this case, that is true." Elrond explained. "Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season of the day on which were written."

Thorin inclined his head a little. "Can you read it?"

Elrond led them outside to an open area, where a waterfall fell before them. They walked towards a crystalline table. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us this night."

The moonlight suddenly filtered through the waterfall as some clouds moved away, landing on the table and map. Ancient runes appeared. Elrond read them aloud. "'Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last night of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.'"

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked, frowning.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explained.

"This is ill news," Thorin said. "Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time," Balin said gently.

Bilbo's frown deepened. "Time? Time for what?"

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin replied.

Elrond looked evenly at them. "So this is your purpose, after all. To enter the mountain."

"What of it?" Thorin snapped.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," was all the Lord of Imladris said.

Thorin took back the map. "Who do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth." Elrond said sombrely. Understanding filled Gandalf's eyes, and that seemed to be enough, because the Elven Lord left, leaving four very confused people and one not-so-confused person to ponder his words.

* * *

**Hurray! Twins reunited. Sorry about skipping the whole first-Shift thing. I figured it would be too weird to write. I'll let your imaginations fill in the blanks. hope you enjoyed it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and Amicitia (Amy)**

**A/N: Incoming Estel and story of the Dragonborn.**

**Big thanks to: InugamiGuru and Reshogu for favouriting/following. :)**

**Review Response(s):**

**ww1990ww: Yeah, but they weren't Skyrim dragons at first... XP**

**Ssg1: No, not really. I just wanted her in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Ira and Amicitia sat silently together, watching the dwarves in amusement. It was late, and the dwarves were finally eating. At some point, they'd managed to snatch some meat, and were now burning furniture to cook it.

"Amy?"

The timid child's voice made Ira look up with her sister, and she saw a young boy standing there awkwardly. He had shoulder-length brown hair and worried, but curious, blue-grey eyes.

Amicitia smiled warmly. "Estel!" She eagerly beckoned him over, and then sat him on her lap. "Something wrong?"

Estel wasn't listening. Instead, he was staring very obviously at Ira, a contemplative frown of his face. "Are you Ira?" He asked.

Smiling, the Dragonborn nodded. "I am. It's nice to meet you."

Estel smiled. "And you, my lady."

Ira waved him off. "Just Ira, please." She smiled and gently ruffled his hair. Estel pouted adorably.

"You know, you look like the girl versions of Elladan and Elrohir," he said lightly.

Amicitia laughed. "How long have you been telling me that?"

Estel shrugged innocently. "It's true!" He looked at Ira's confused expression. "Elladan and Elrohir are twins, too. They're Lord Elrond's sons."

Ira nodded, before suddenly noticing something in the corner of her eye. She quietly excused herself and walked over to the balcony railings. In the distance, there was a red-tinged figure sat tall on the rock. Grinning, Ira began to leave, only to have her wrist caught and she was stopped. His turned back and saw Kili.

"Take me with you," he pleaded quietly.

After a moment, Ira nodded, and the two of them left. Their pace was quick as they walked down to the stables, where Ira had discovered Shadowmere about an hour after their arrival (she had had to make sure Amicitia hadn't killed him during her first Shift into her beast form). Ira quickly persuaded him to carry Kili, before climbing on behind the dwarf and kicking Shadowmere into a gallop. He charged forwards and they quickly left the elven city.

...

It took just under two hours for the duo to reach Odahviing's hideout. They left Shadowmere by the entrance to the cave and walked quietly but confidently inside. The dragon growled a greeting when he saw them.

"How are you doing, fahdon?" Ira asked, gently stroking his maw.

Odahviing rumbled deep in his throat. "**_A few aches in my wings, but other than that, fine_**." He replied. "**_What of Alduin?_**"

Ira huffed. "Same as always. He just seems set on stubbornly refuse to change."

Odahviing let out a low chuckle. "**_He is a dragon. Such is our nature_**." He looked over at Kili, who was stood silently in the corner. "**_We meet again, dilfahliil_**."

Kili nodded curtly. "So it seems," he replied.

Ira rolled her eyes. "Stop being so cautious, Kili. Seriously; it doesn't suit you. It's not like he's going to bite your head off."

Kili smirked. "No, I'm more worried about you doing that than him."

Ira laughed. "There you go," she said, winking at him cheekily. She turned back to Odahviing. "Back in a moment."

Ira quickly left, and began picking through her pack, which was tied to Shadowmere's saddle. She then went back to the cave and threw five large chunks of meet on the floor at the dragon's feet. He rumbled approvingly and quickly devoured them.

"_**Nox hi, Dovahkiin. (Thank you, Dragonborn.)**_" Odahviing said after finishing.

Ira smiled. "I doubt there's been an absence of game around here, what with the lack of snow, but everyone deserves a meal they don't have to work for every once in a while." She then sat herself down against the cave wall. Kili sat a few feet from her a second or two later.

"Can you tell me about Skyrim?" He asked.

Ira let her blue eyes fall on him. "What would you like to know?"

He shrugged. "Anything really. What's it like?"

"Cold," was her immediate response. "To me, this place is very warm, sometimes to the point of discomfort." Kili looked at her incredulously, which made her grin. "It's true. Most of Skyrim is covered in snow. The southern parts generally aren't, but that doesn't make them much warmer."

"How do things grow if it's so cold? How do you eat?"

"The plants we have there I expect are quite different from those you get here. They've adapted to surviving in harsh conditions. It's the same with all our animals."

Kili hesitated, before asking his next question. "How did you meet Odahviing?"

Ira shared an amused look with her friend. "That's a long story."

"We have some time to kill."

"Fair point." She paused, thinking her answer through. "I suppose it would be wise to start from the _very_ beginning. I don't remember much of it, actually. I just remember waking up on a wagon, my hands bound in front of me, wearing nothing but thin rags. There were three other men with me. Not that I knew it at the time, but I was being sent to my death. We stopped in a village called Helgen, and just as I was about to head chopped off, Alduin appeared, though as a massive black dragon, not the nord you know him to be. Rather ironically, he saved my life that day. With everyone running around yelling, I managed to escape, with a little help from a man named Ralof.

"Ralof took me to Riverwood and there I met his sister. Gerdur then directed me to Whiterun, the Hold Capital, at which was point I was asked to claim something called the Dragonstone, in a ruin called Bleak Falls Barrow. It was there I discovered my first ever Word Wall.

"Anyway, when I returned to Whiterun, I was informed that a dragon was attacking a nearby watchtower, and was asked to help kill it."

"**_I often wondered how his death came about,_**" Odahviing said. "**_Mirmulnir was the first to fall to you._**"

Ira nodded, before turning back to Kili. "As Odahviing just said (indirectly), we managed to kill the beast. And that was the first time I ever absorbed the soul of a dragon."

"Absorbed?" Kili asked.

"Yeah. It's a horrid feeling; my entire body loses its heat, and a weird ache attacks my heart. Every time it feels like I'm murdering my own kin. Then after that comes memories. Knowledge the dragon possessed. That bit is quite the opposite. It's exciting." She paused. "Where was I?"

"The dragon is dead."

"Right. On the way back to Dragonsreach, which is where the leader, or Jarl, of Whiterun lived, a loud Shout echoed down the mountain to the East. Jarl Bulgruuf later explained to me it was a summons. I was rewarded for helping to kill the dragon, then left.

"There is only one route up that mountain, which is called the Throat of the World, so I had to go all the way around its base first. Anyway, I got to Ivarstead and began my ascent up the 7000 steps. Near the top is a dwelling. High Hrothgar, which is home to the Greybeards. They were who had summoned me. Master Arngeir spoke to me, trained me in wielding my Voice, before sending me on an errand to find the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Instead, I found a note. It was simply signed 'A Friend'.

"Following the instructions on the note, I went back to Riverwood, where I met a woman called Delphine. She told me that dragons weren't just returning to Skyrim, they were being brought back from the dead. They were being resurrected by Alduin. Together we made our way to Kynesgrove, and we watched first-hand as a dragon was brought back to life, before Alduin retreated and the dragon was left to deal with Delphine and myself. It ultimately didn't have a long second life. After I once again absorbed a dragon soul, Delphine told me about her secret identity. She was a Blades agent, and their purpose was to aid the Dragonborn, the ultimate dragon slayer. That's when the Aldmeri Dominion - the Thalmor - popped up." Ira visibly bristled. "I should have known those damn elves would have been involved. Somehow, they always were.

"Delphine sent me on a task to infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy to look for some evidence of their involvement in the return of the dragons. I found nothing. Instead, I came across a friend tied up and being tortured, and found they were searching for a man named Esbern. Needless to say I soon set my friend free - meeting a complication or two along the way - and returned to Delphine.

"Not surprisingly, she sent me on another errand. This time to find Esbern, who, bless his heart, was extremely paranoid and distrusting. Luckily, he made up for it with his brain. I'd never met anyone smarter. I helped Esbern back to Riverwood, and Delphine and I were told about a place called Sky Haven Temple. It was where Alduin's Wall was; the wall that held the prophecy of Alduin and the Last Dragonborn."

Kili nodded. "I believe you mentioned that when we first met."

Ira smiled. "Yeah, I seem to remember that, too. Alduin's Wall spoke of a Shout that could be used to make a dragon almost literally fall from the sky. But the Blades didn't know it, so I was sent back to High Hrothgar. Master Arngeir - after giving me a long-winded lecture about the Blades - directed me to the leader of the Greybeards, Paarthurnax. Imagine the shock I get when I discover he is a dragon."

Kili frowned. "You didn't kill him... did you?"

"No." Ira vigorously shook her head. "There's a story about that, but that'll come later. Anyway, Paarthurnax told me that the Shout used was not a normal one. Instead, it was created by the hate and anger a group of nords felt towards Alduin. No dragon can know it; it's a forbidden Shout. Since the only people who could teach me the Shout were those who made it, Paarthurnax told me to find an Elder Scroll, which rather pleasantly involved delving into a dwemer ruin full of falmer and other nasty things I would rather not talk about." She shook her head. "Though seeing Blackreach made it all worthwhile. Never seen such a sight before or since. Anyway, after climbing that blasted mountain again, I read the Elder Scroll at the Time Wound, which is the exact position where it was used so many centuries before to defeat Alduin. Basically, I was watching the past first-hand."

"I would love to do that." Kili commented in an almost childish manner.

Ira snorted. "Yeah, well, I was lucky. I later discovered reading an Elder Scroll without proper preparation could blind you. Fortunately, that didn't happen that time. Anyway, as soon as I finished reading it, guess who showed up."

"Alduin?"

"Yeah." The Dragonborn let out a frustrated huff. "Anyway, with Paarthurnax's help, and the help of my newly acquired Shout, I was able to defeat Alduin, but before I could actually kill him, he fled to the nordic afterlife, Sovngarde. Unfortunately, I didn't know this at the time. So Paarthurnax told me I'd have to trap and interrogate one of his lieutenants. There was only one place I could do this, so it was back to Whiterun. However, with the Civil War still raging, the Jarl refused to help, since his city was under threat of attack. So, in order to solve this problem, I hosted a Peace Council in High Hrothgar, and managed to get the leaders of each side of the conflict to agree to a temporary truce while the dragons were still a threat. Once that was over - and I must say it took far too long for my liking - I went back to Whiterun and told the Jarl everything was set on my end. He then prepared the trap and told me to summon this dragon."

"How do you do that?"

"_**A dragon's name is its own Shout. Each one consists of three Words of Power,**_" Odahviing explained.

"Odahviing's, for example, means 'Snow-Hunter-Wing', or Winged Snow Hunter," added Ira. "Anyway, I Shouted, and _that's_ when I met Odahviing. He was ultimately captured-"

"_**A humiliating experience I'd rather not recall.**_"

"-and informed me of where to find Alduin. Except there was a catch," Ira turned to face the red dragon, "which you took your time bringing up, by the way." Odahviing simply gave off something akin to a shrug.

"What was it?" Kili asked, thoroughly enamoured with this tale. "The catch, I mean."

"The only way to reach Alduin's portal into Sovngarde was to fly there. Which, obviously, I couldn't do on my own. So Odahviing took me there in exchange for his freedom."

"And then?"

"Dragon Priest." Ira answered. "Well, actually, several dozen Draugr and two dragons came first, but the Dragon Priest was the main one, since he was guarding Alduin's portal. Took a bloody long time to kill him, and when I finally did, I was pretty badly wounded." She grinned. "Luck was on my side, though, because as soon as I went through that portal, all my wounds healed." She smiled fondly at the memory of Sovngarde. "I made my way to a place called Shor's Hall, or the Hall of Valour, but before I entered, I had to prove myself to a massive guy called Tsun. Took a while, since none of my Shouts seemed to do _anything_ to him, but eventually I was allowed to enter. There, I met the three heroes who created the forbidden Shout. Together, we lured Alduin to us, and it was there he was finally killed. Quite who delivered the killing blow is not really clear, but since the others were already dead, everyone in Skyrim was content with saying it was me." Ira took a deep breath.

Kili was thinking about everything he'd just been told. "What did you mean when you talked about that Greybeard dragon. Par-ther-nax, was it?"

"Paarthurnax," Ira said with a grin, exaggerating the pronunciation. "Well, the Blades were dead-set on making every dragon die."

"Aren't you?" Kili asked. Ira gestured to Odahviing. "Okay, good point."

Ira smiled. "Since Paarthurnax had proven himself an ally to me, I had nothing against him. But the Blades wanted me to kill him, and refused to help me in any way until I did."

"So what did you do?"

"Let's just say I never spoke to Delphine or Esbern again. I refused."

Kili exhaled loudly. "That was one hell of a story."

"I'm sure I'll have another one in the next few months," Ira stated.

Kili nodded, before standing and stretching. "We should probably be heading back, or our siblings will be having panic attacks when they realise they can't find us."

"Yep, that's true." The nord also got to her feet, and after a quick farewell to Odahviing, the two of them left. Shadowmere seemed happy to be on the move again, and they reached Rivendell in less time than it had taken to get to Odahviing in the first place. Part of this, though, could be the fact this journey was mostly downhill.

As the two of them walked out of the stables, Kili gently pulled Ira to a stop. "Thank you for sharing that with me," he said softly. "I feel I can understand you much better now."

Ira laughed. "I very much doubt that. But you're welcome anyway."

* * *

**Woo, life story. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Peace out...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay, yeah, I'm never doing that again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and Amicitia, the rest belong to Tolkien (except Alduin; he belongs to Bethesda).**

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's been a little longer than usual. I'd love to say I have an excuse, but I don't... :/**

**Big thanks to: Ranockz, LuciferEllyllSefira, Haruka Kasumi and Aku Tora for following/favouriting.**

**Review response(s):**

**ww1990ww: Alduin just wasn't there at the time...**

**Mjoern: Hopefully it got more interesting further on... I've tried to keep Alduin as canon as possible, but it's difficult when he is 1) In a new world, and 2) In a new body. On the contrary, I actually plan (*cough SPOILERS! *cough) on Alduin recruiting Smaug once he convinces him he's a real dragon. But I know Alduin would never give up his form, even if he loved someone, so don't, he'll be a dragon by the end. At least, that's the plan...**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

The company was packed up and ready to go just before dawn the next morning. Gandalf was currently absent, attending the White Council with Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien (wherever that was), and Saruman the White, a fellow wizard. Ira also found out that, while Kili and herself were talking to Odahviing, Amicitia had managed to convince Thorin to allow her to accompany them... somehow. With a sigh, Ira told Shadowmere to go around and meet them on the other side of the Misty Mountains, since there was no way he could fit back through the Hidden Pass, and they were then going to be walking a dangerous path which, while she had no doubt the stallion would survive, Ira didn't want him to have to experience. Shadowmere snorted and butted his head against the nord woman's shoulder, before turning and trotting off, free of all burdens he carried but his own kit.

Ira sent Rivendell one last quick look.

"Be on your guard; we are about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on." Thorin said.

"Aye."

Ira saw Bilbo gazing longingly at Imladris. "Come on, Bilbo," she heard Amicitia say, her voice kind and soft.

...

When the sun was low on the horizon later that day, Thorin ordered them to make camp.

Ira was stood on the edge of their camp area, hand on the hilt of her sword, looking out over the open plains. Her eyes were scanning the area for any sign of movement. A couple of times, she could have sworn she saw a flash of white, but when she looked again, there was nothing there. Still, the fact she saw this more than once made her uneasy. And the world felt too quiet. Not even a single bird could be heard. They were still being followed.

The Dragonborn turned back to the others and dumped her bag where her bed roll had been laid out. She then put her sword on the ground and sat down. She pulled a Daedric Dagger from her armour and absentmindedly began twirling it between her fingers, lost in thought.

"You alright, lassie?"

Ira jumped at the voice, then looked up to see Bofur watching her curiously, a pipe between his lips. She smiled. "Yes thank you, Bofur. Are you?"

Bofur shrugged. "My feet could do with a good rest, but other than that, fine and dandy."

Ira chuckled at his odd choice of words, but rather than commenting on that, she spoke of something else. "If your feet hurt after only one day of walking, Master Dwarf, you're in for a real treat later."

He paled, and this sentence seemed to have picked up the attentions of the other dwarves as well. Bilbo also looked curiously at her. "What do you mean?" Fili asked.

Ira glanced at him. "We're about to go into the mountains. I would imagine the rocks there are sharp and pointed, not to mention that most of the paths are likely to be very narrow."

"Narrow paths are no trouble for us, dragon," Dwalin scoffed.

Ira narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe. But, from experience, they'll be less than a foot wide. I can imagine that on one side is a solid wall, and the other is a sheer drop down hundreds of feet."

Dwalin scowled, but said nothing, instead turning away. The other dwarves looked horrified. "That's alright. We dwarves are very sure-footed," Ori said, not particularly convincingly, either.

Ira sighed. "To be honest, I have a feeling those narrow paths (if there actually are any) will be the least of our problems by the time be actually reach the path we're taking."

"Why's that?"

Ira looked up at them all, her eyes grave with memory. "There's a storm is coming, and storms are particularly vicious over high areas."

"You're very good at lowering our spirits, Miss Ira," Gloin said gruffly.

Ira shrugged. "I'm just telling it how it is." She smiled, then clapped her hands together. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm in the mood for some food."

The dwarves laughed and murmured their agreement, and a small fire was lit. Ira almost sighed in exasperation. They were in a completely open area, they knew they were being followed, and _still they lit a fire?!_ Ira shook her head. They might as well have held up a bright sign that said _'We're over here!'_. Dwarves could sometimes be a bit dim. That being said, Ira was surprised Thorin allowed them to light the fire. He was far more sensible than most of the others, so surely he should know this.

_Then again_, she reasoned to herself, _since whoever's following us already probably know where we are, what's the harm in lighting a fire? It'll give us a better chance of seeing them if they decide to attack._

The brunette was torn, so said nothing, only thanked Bombur when he brought her piece of meat over. She ate it slowly, and in silence. Everyone else seemed to be in deep or casual conversation, but Ira was happy to just sit in silence, on her own.

"Mind if I sit here?" Ira had no idea who spoke, because her mind was half-absent, but shook her head anyway. It was a complete shock when she discovered the person who sat beside her was... Alduin. They hadn't spoken for many days. Alduin sighed, as if he was forcing himself to do something particularly taxing. "I think we need to improve our relationship." Ira raised her eyebrows. Alduin huffed. "You said so yourself: we're going to be spending a lot of time with each other, and the thought of constantly being at odds with you just gives me a headache."

"If the mere thought of it does that, I can't imagine what the real thing does," Ira commented casually.

Alduin rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, mal ilit."

Ira, rather embarrassingly, began choking on her piece of meat. Alduin gave her a strong thump on the back, which successfully dislodged it. She looked at him in disbelief. "Did you seriously just call me 'little fox'?" She demanded in astonishment.

Alduin raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

Ira became thoughtful. "So, just because we're agreeing to be more civil with each other, it means I need a nickname?"

"That's not what I-"

"'Cause, that's great!" Ira grinned childishly. "It means I get to pick one out for you now." Alduin groaned and rubbed his temples in exasperation. Ira smirked at him. "That's a very human thing to do," she said quietly. Alduin stopped, before slowly turning his head to look at her.

"I think I'm finally beginning to get used to it," he admitted after a moment of hesitation.

"Took you long enough," Ira grumbled. "_**Tul, Zu'u los frund hi los zuk sulvekaal voth hinmaar nu. (Still, I am glad you are more comfortable with yourself now.)**_"

Alduin looked at her doubtfully. "You're glad?"

Ira shrugged. "Well, maybe that's the wrong word. But at least it means we're less likely to get into arguments about the worth of the human body."

"_**Tolro vahzah. (That's true.)**_"

A fairly comfortable silence overcame them, though it didn't last. A shrill whistle, much like a catcall, actually, sounded from the biggest group of dwarves. Alduin and Ira looked up at the same time to find said group looking at them with manic grins on their faces. Alduin narrowed his eyes at them, while Ira pulled an over-exaggerated face of disgust. This just made them laugh, before they turned back to their conversation.

Ira shook her head. "Do you remember what I said at Bag End about these dwarves?" She asked, not bothering to keep her voice down.

Alduin's smirk told her he did, but, for dramatic effect (she assumed), he paused, as if thinking it over. "I believe you said that if they didn't shut up, you'd kill them," he replied.

Ira held up her hand, showing her thumb and forefinger about a millimetre apart. "I am this close to acting on that."

Alduin's smirk grew bigger. "And do you remember what I said to you?"

"That you'd help me."

"That still stands."

Ira grinned. "Nice to know." She then cast her eyes over each member of the company. She saw her sister talking quietly to Ori, Nori and Dori. The dwarves had warmed to Amicitia far quicker than they had Ira - not that they were on particularly friendly terms even now. Ira knew it was to do with her dragon blood. That brought an interesting thought to mind. She turned to Alduin again. "Does Amy know about us?" She asked quietly.

Alduin shook his head. "I don't think so. She could do, I suppose."

"Then I should tell her." Ira stood and walked over to the small group. Amicitia smiled upon seeing her twin. "Can I have a moment?" Ira asked softly.

Amicitia nodded. "Of course." She glanced back. "Back in a minute, guys." She flashed them a sweet smile, which they returned, before following Ira out of hearing range of the others.

When Ira stopped, she didn't turn to face Amicitia at first. "How much have you been told about me by the others?"

"What?" Amicitia asked, sounding completely baffled. "Nothing, I- What?"

Ira smiled grimly, before turning to face her identical copy. "So he was right." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She briefly thought of how to bring such a subject up. "Do you remember the stories our mother used to tell us when we were little?"

"You mean when we couldn't sleep?" Ira nodded. Amicitia tilted her head to the side questioningly. "Yes. Why?"

"You know the one she told us about the return of the World Eater, how he would bring about the End Times and destroy the world?"

Amicitia grinned. "How could I forget? That one was always my favourite."

Sighing, Ira watched her sister closely. "Yeah, well, it turned out not to just be a story. It happened, Amy, and I was stuck right in the middle of it all."

"What do you mean?" Amicitia asked, growing wary now.

Ira turned away again, unable to look her sister in the eye. "I was being taken to my death when he first showed up." She said quietly, hearing her sister suck in a breath behind her. "He attacked the town I was in just before I was beheaded. But that moment changed my life forever." She turned back to her sister, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "There's a reason I've lived this long. Lycanthropy doesn't make you immortal."

"I know it doesn't," Amicitia said softly.

"Amy..." Ira sighed again. "The reason I'm immortal is because I've got mixed blood. I'm part dragon."

Amicitia recoiled as if she'd been physically struck. "_WHAT?!_" She screeched.

Ira huffed, expecting a reaction like that. "I'm the Dragonborn, Ames. I've got the blood and soul of a dragon, and that's made me immortal."

"So, wait, you're telling me that _you_ fulfilled that prophecy? _You _were the one that killed the World Eater?"

Ira laughed humourlessly. "Kind of. Turns out he isn't a massive fan of staying dead."

"How so?"

"He's literally twenty metres from where we're standing right now."

Amicitia whipped around faster than Ira could blink. "But..." She stuttered. "He's not attacking them. Me. _You._ Why not?"

"Akatosh, as a punishment, put him in a nord body and he has to help me on this quest. He has to help us kill the dragon. After that, I don't know what's going to happen to him." Ira explained. "He's not attacking us because he can't. If he does, he'll never be a dragon again."

Amicitia looked back at Ira, and, after a brief moment, smiled. "Who would have thought? My sister, a legend." She grinned and hugged Ira gently, which surprised the Dragonborn, but not enough to stop her from returning the hug. Amicitia pulled back. "What were you so worried about?"

"That you'd shun me for being part dragon," Ira admitted. "That's the reason the other's don't trust me or him. They think we're going to betray them."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"They don't know me as well as you do. In fact, even you don't know me all that well anymore." Ira pointed out matter-of-factly. "And they're sensible to have doubts. Blind trust has never really done anyone any good."

Amicitia huffed. "Yeah, well, they should still trust you. Have you ever done anything to make them doubt you?"

Ira paused. "I don't think so."

"Then they're overreacting!" She rolled her eyes. "They'll see sense eventually. Or they already do, and are just too stubborn to admit it to themselves. Or anyone else, for that matter."

A strange expression had fallen over Ira's face as she listened to her sister's rant. "Since when did you become so wise?"

Amicitia chuckled. "If you think that's wisdom, my dear sister, you haven't seen anything yet."

Ira smiled and gently hugged her sister, before throwing her arm over Amicitia's shoulder and walking back to the company like that.

...

It was absolutely pouring. It was a storm so fierce that not even Clear Skies could stop it. The company edged their way along the slick rock, all of them concerned about the thin ledges and seemingly endless drop beneath them. It seemed Ira's guess about what they'd face in the mountains was accurate.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouted to everyone. _No duh..._

The wet and cold was putting Ira in an extraordinarily bad mood. As Bilbo walked, the stone beneath his feet collapsed, but Dwalin caught him before he could fall.

"Thorin!" Ira shouted over the wind. "We cannot make it through this storm! We must find shelter!"

"Watch out!" Dwalin roared. Ira looked up just in time to see a large boulder hit the rock above her head, shattering as it did. The Dragonborn threw her arms around Fili and Kili - who were on either side of her - and drew them as close to the rock as she could.

"This is no thunder storm!" Balin shouted over the vicious howl of the wind. "It's a thunder battle! Look!"

A startled breath whistled through Ira's teeth as she looked up and saw moving stone. It looked vaguely like a body.

"Well, bless me; the legends are true!" Bofur exclaimed. "Giants! Stone giants!"

"Now's not the time, Bofur!" Ira shrieked.

Thorin pulled Bofur away from the edge of the rock. "Take cover: you'll fall," he ordered as he did it.

Kili's eyes were filled with fear. "What's happening?" Ira tightened her grip on him a little, in a vain attempt to reassure him.

The first giant threw a large rock at the second, causing the company to yell out as their perch wobbled. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to split, directly between Ira's legs. Kili roughly pushed Ira to the other side, where a trembling Fili caught her. They were on a third stone giant now.

It too joined the violent fight, but was soon knocked over. Ira's eyes widened in fear as they hurtled towards a stone wall. She grabbed hold of Fili as he began to fall, before Shouting with as much power as she could muster. "**_Fus Ro Dah!_**" The force of the Shout blew the rock apart, and the group landed safely on what was now a ledge.

Ira, however, was knocked back after a particularly rough landing, throwing her over the edge of the cliff. She just about managed to cling onto a small rock that was jutting out, but she was now at least ten metres below the ledge everyone else was on. There was also no way she could climb back up. She was trapped.

* * *

**Cliffie! Please don't hate me... XD**

**I hope you liked!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. It's my brother's 18th birthday soon, so we've been busy sorting out his plans. We're going paintballing this Saturday! So, yeah, that's why I haven't updated as fast. Sorry... Oh, and, forgive me for minor cursing in this chapter... :)**

**Big thanks to: Legion1771, Ben2867 and dromeosaur for following/favouriting.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

Alduin was one of the last to arrive at the ledge where half of the company were now sprawled. For a brief moment, relief crawled into his heart, before he forcefully pushed it back. He would not allow himself to feel such a weak emotion. It was only then that Alduin noticed there were people missing. His head whipped around, but he found no sign or either the hobbit nor the Dragonborn.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur cried.

"Where's the hobbit?"

"Ira?" Amicitia asked nervously. "_Ira?!_" The girl was close to hysterics, and _that_ was something Alduin most certainly did _not_ want to have to face.

"There!" Ori cried, and Alduin looked over the edge to see Bilbo hanging on by the tips of his fingers. He was flat on his stomach immediately, grasping Bilbo's wrist and pulling him up with a strong heave. As he did that, though, he caught sight of something else far more concerning. Ira, about ten metres down, was also clinging on for dear life. The only problem was... there was no way up for her, and no way for anyone else to reach her.

Alduin turned his eyes skyward and began whispering to the wind, a strange sort of desperation to his voice. "_**Bormah, waan hi vis hon zey, hiif zey sav ek. (Father, if you can hear me, help me save her.)**_" Heat suddenly raced up his body, followed by pain, and Alduin let out a cry.

As if by instinct, he threw himself over the edge of the cliff, and as he did, his body shifted into his old form. A huge, black dragon. The dwarves, Amicitia and Bilbo were watching him in terror, but Alduin barely spared them a glance. The Dragonborn was his only chance of redemption, and he would not let her die now. He dove down, before coming to a stop directly underneath Ira. He gently nudged her with his head, and she dropped onto it, before quickly moving down to his neck and seating herself behind his head. Alduin then rose the ten metre distance, and perched himself on the edge of the ledge, the rest of the company moving out of the way to give him space. Ira dropped down, and as soon as that happened, Alduin shrank back into his human form.

Immediately he was pulled into someone's arms. Alduin awkwardly patted the Dragonborn's shoulder, before pushing her away, uncomfortable with their closeness. "_**Nox hi, (Thank you,)**_" she whispered.

Alduin shrugged. "Don't mention it." He began walking away, before turning back and looking sharply at the brunette. "Seriously, don't."

Ira just grinned. A body suddenly shot past Alduin, and barrelled directly into Ira. The Dragonborn laughed and eagerly hugged her sister back. "You won't get rid of me that easily," she said through a laugh.

Amicitia pulled back and glared half-heartedly at her twin, before turning to face Alduin, who was watching their interaction without all that much interest. "I am in your debt," Amicitia said. "You saved her when I could not. Thank you."

Instead of offering a response verbally, Alduin just nodded his head. Another voice was directed at him. "You truly are a dragon."

Alduin rolled his eyes as he turned to face the suspicious glares of the older dwarves. "Why would we lie about something like that, dilfahliil?"

Thorin narrowed his eyes. "Why did you save her? From what I've gathered, you are sworn enemies."

"Once, perhaps," Alduin replied icily. "Now she holds my only chance of redemption. If she were to die, I'd be stuck like this forever."

"A fate I'm sure you absolutely hate the sound of," Ira said with amusement in her voice as she moved to stand by Alduin. He just glared at her. "I'm just saying being human's not all that bad. You even admitted to getting used to it."

"Used to it, yes. That doesn't mean I like it." Alduin snapped back, his eyes morphing into slits for a moment.

Ira just shrugged, before turning to the dwarf leader. "We should probably get out of this rain. It would do us no good if everyone got ill from standing out here too long."

Thorin nodded. "Dwalin!" He and the bald dwarf quickly disappeared.

...

Ira walked up to her sister. "You're still a mage, right?" Amicitia nodded. "Do you think you could conjure up a fire?"

Amicitia laughed humourlessly. "In this weather? Not likely. I can keep some flames going near my hands, but beyond that, I can do nothing."

"It'll do for now. We need to get some heat into the dwarves. I doubt they're as used to this as we are."

Amicitia nodded and stared down at her hands. Ira watched in interest as she rubbed her fingertips together, forming bright sparks which then turned into flames. They flared to life very quickly, and the company, after getting over their shock of seeing the woman wielding fire, quickly huddled around her, trying to soak up some of the warmth of the fire. Ira moved away to give them more space.

"I'm glad you were able to help me," Ira said quietly to Alduin as she stopped beside him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, sure, I'm glad you stopped me from falling to my death. But to be honest, I don't expect that would have happened anyway."

Realisation dawned on the dragon, and his sharp eyes narrowed. "You were going to call Odahviing."

Ira nodded. "The dwarves need me. _You_ need me. I may not want to die, but while I was there, it wasn't me that I was concerned about."

A deep, puzzled frown graced Alduin's face for a second, before an indifferent mask slipped into place. "Seriously?"

"What's wrong about that?"

"It's completely wrong. You were the one that could possibly die, and you were thinking about other people? You really are reckless." He hesitated. "And selfless. It's an odd combination."

Ira looked critically at him. "You've changed," she suddenly said. Alduin raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say 'are you really that surprised?'. Rolling her eyes, Ira pinched her nose. "I mean beyond the obvious, meyuz."

Alduin's eyes widened in both exasperation and anger. "Did you really just call me a moron?"

Ira shrugged. "Yeah, so what? You were being deliberately difficult. You deserved it."

Alduin rolled his eyes. "If you say so, mal ilit."

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to think up a nickname for you!" Ira grinned, almost childishly. "I might just stick with 'moron'." Alduin sent her a fierce glare, to which she just raised her arms up in mock-surrender. "I was kidding!"

Just then, Thorin and Dwalin reappeared, informing the rest that they had found an empty cave a little further up the path. Ira was the last to enter, glancing at the remains of the stone giants before moving out of the rain. She shook her hair out immediately, though she doubted it did much good.

Gloin eagerly clapped his hands together. "Right then," he said. "Let's get a fire going."

"No, no fires." Thorin barked. "Not in this place." He looked warily around. "Get some sleep. We leave at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us," Balin said, frowning deeply. "That was the plan."

Thorin sighed. "Plans change."

"Famous last words," Ira muttered to herself under her breath. Amicitia sent her a look which promptly made Ira squeeze her lips shut.

"Bofur, take the first watch."

The dwarf with the floppy hat grumbled under his breath for a second, but seated himself at the entrance to the cave nevertheless. Ira placed her pack on the ground and then began laying out her bed roll. Exhaustion from the day's events had left her dead on her feet. She was out like a light the moment she lay down.

...

Ira woke to the loud shout of "Wake up!" coming from Thorin. She was alert immediately, grasping the hilt of Chillrend as she looked around. The floor was disappearing.

Swearing loudly, Ira tried to grab hold of something - anything - to keep herself in the cave. Her hand found soft fur, and she looked up to find she had grabbed Kili's coat. Giving him a frantic yet still apologetic look, she let go, before grasping at her pack to make sure she didn't lose it. Her feet then fell from underneath her.

Ira's breath caught in her throat, but she Shouted, and time slowed around her. "**Tiid Klo Ul!**" Ira, as she fell, could see everything in a decent amount of detail. She spotted a slightly jutting rock just below her and pushed away from the rock, before her fingers caught it. She barely managed to hold on, but when time restarted again, she managed to keep her grasp on the rock strong. Below her, she could hear screeches and yells from her companions and other creatures - orcs, they sounded like, although still not quite the same. After the sounds faded away, Ira let go and dropped down. The enchantment of her boots meant she landed silently.

Ira drew Chillrend from her belt, before crouching down and using her Agent of Nocturnal ability to become invisible. She crept silently forwards for many minutes, following the excited screeches of the vile beings that had captured the dwarves. The Dragonborn eventually came across said dwarves being wrestled free of their weapons, and a great mound of ugly fat was watching them with a dark glint in his eye.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The fat thing asked. None of them responded. Ira crept forward until she was ahead of them all. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk." Before the thing could continue, Ira straightened, making her invisibility wear off. The fat pile squeaked in surprise and stepped back. The dwarves cried her name in shock.

"You'll do no such thing," Ira hissed, her voice sounding not so much like her own. It was too low, too powerful, too... _dark_.

"And who would you be?" The blob asked.

Ira fought a grimace as his foul breath hit her face as he leaned in. "Ira. Born dragon slayer, blessed by the god, Akatosh." She grinned at the fear that struck his eyes.

Suddenly there were arms around her. Ira snarled, but couldn't wrestle free. The thing laughed. "Such a pretty thing," he stroked her face, causing Ira's disgust to build in the pit of her stomach. "So much fire."

"I'll show you fire," she hissed. "_**Yol!**_" A breath of flames escaped her lips and was sent flying at the fat man, who staggered back, trying to put out any of the fire that lingered on his greasy skin. Ira smirked.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Wait!"

The thing then turned to Thorin as he stepped forwards. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." He paused to give a dramatic bow. "Oh, but I forget, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a King. Which makes you... nobody, really." He paused again. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak; an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

Thorin visibly paled, but his stance remained arrogant and strong. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The blob smirked at Ira, who was adamantly fighting against her captors' hold on her. At this look, however, she froze, terror entering her mind. The blob turned to a tiny creature sat in a basket on a long zip wire. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have his prize." He glanced at the Dragonborn again. "And a little extra, as well."

Ira growled. "_**Hi paag firok! Gaar zey ful Zu'u vis vey hi tum ahrk staad hin klov nau zeik, kolos nii engein! **__**(You fat bastard! Unleash me so I can cut you down and place your head on spike, where it belongs!)**_"

"I don't understand what you said, lady, but I don't appreciate your tone. That is not how you speak to the Goblin King."

"You are no King," Ira spat.

The Great Goblin scowled. "She will be first. Take the rest away."

The dwarves, Amicitia and Alduin were ushered out of the room, and their weapons taken with them. Ira stood stubbornly in front of the Goblin King, her arms folded over her chest. Over the goblin's shoulder, she caught sight of a familiar figure cloaked in grey. She gave him a pointed look, which he thankfully seemed to understand, for he snuck away fairly quickly. She then faced the Great Goblin once more. "So," she said, letting the silence that followed linger for a little longer than necessary, "what do you want?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? I flew here."

"Flew?"

Ira shrugged. "Well, to Middle Earth, yes. I happen to have a friend who was willing to take me across the sea to this place. I must admit, it's a little warm for my liking."

The goblin scowled. "Flew on what?"

"A dragon, of course!" Ira cried, as if that were obvious. "What else?"

The Great Goblin, clearly thinking she was messing with him, scowled and slapped her hard. Ira grit her teeth and refused to retaliate, as that would not end well. Gandalf was going to free the others, and then she too would escape. For the time being, though, she had to distract him long enough for the Goblin King to not notice the sudden absence of dwarves. "Tell me the truth, _dragon slayer,_" he sneered.

"I am," Ira growled, letting the power of her Thu'um seep into her voice, causing the weak bridges to tremble. "I have slayed dozens of dragons, yet I have also befriended a few. Dragons make powerful allies."

A goblin suddenly scuttled over to them. "My Lord!" He gasped. "The dwarves are escaping!"

"What?!" The King cried. "After them!" At least a hundred foul goblins did as obeyed, while the Great Goblin turned back to Ira, who wore an emotionless expression. "Let's see just how powerful your precious dwarves are when my men find them."

Ira smirked smugly. "You forget; there aren't just dwarves among that rabble. Your so-called 'men' will be getting more than they bargained for, I promise you." She then broke into a sprint, scooping up her pack from the floor. Chillrend had gone down with the rest, but her pack remained. As she dodged many lunging forms, she drew her Nightingale Blade from her pack, before beginning to fight her way out of Goblin Town.

* * *

**Yep, cliff-hanger again... Don't kill me...**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a comment (no flames, please!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs. The rest belong to Tolkien or Bethesda.**

**A/N: Alright, so no Ira in this chapter. That'll come a little later. By the way, I was wondering if you thought I should keep this as one fic, or write some more for each part of the story. I'm erring towards the latter option. What do you think?**

**No favourites or follows this time :( Come on, guys, I'm losing faith here!**

**Review Response(s):**

**Guest(1): I am glad you think so :)**

**Guest(2): I hope 5 days was fast enough... Hopefully your enthusiasm means you like it... Thanks!**

**Guest Q: Maybe...**

**vex: Thank you! It'd been an idea in my mind for ages before I actually wrote it. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**Guest(3): Here ya go...!**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Alduin was a force to be reckoned with. His Daedric sword cut through the flesh of the goblins like a hot knife through butter, and the passiveness of the wielder only brought more power to his stroke. Goblin after goblin fell to his blade. By his side, the dwarves were also fighting admirably, using all sorts of things to take their foes down (including a wooden post, a ladder, and a particularly large boulder). Amicitia had actually had him surprised for a moment. She was using her magic with incredible expertise and skill. She stuck to shock and frost spells, however - understandable, since all the bridges and walkways were made of wood.

Before long, the company reached a bridge. Alduin could almost _taste _the fresh air wafting his way from nearby. He could certainly smell it, what with his enhanced senses. When about half way across, their progress was interrupted by the appearance of the Great Goblin. He burst through the bridge from below, wearing a sneer.

"You thought you could escape me?" He swung at Gandalf with his mace, causing the wizard to stumble back to avoid being hit. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" Gandalf stepped forward again and poked the Goblin in the eye with his staff, before slicing at his stomach. The Goblin fell forward. "That'll do it."

Alduin smirked, and Gandalf sliced the neck of the Great Goblin, making him slump down, landing flat on his face. But the sudden shift of weight caused the already groaning bridge to collapse. They surged downwards. Alduin leapt off the bridge at the last minute and rolled to wear off his momentum, ending up three metres from the bridge without even a hair out of place.

The dwarves were grumbling. As he, Amicitia and Gandalf glanced back at them Bofur said, "Well, that could've been worse."

The Goblin King landed on them, squashing them further.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin shouted in frustration. Alduin grumbled under his breath, before he began helping the dwarves out from the wreckage.

Kili looked up as he was pulled out. He considerably paled. "Gandalf!"

Alduin looked up to see hundreds - if not thousands - of goblins coming their way.

"Only one thing can save us now: daylight." Gandalf said. "Come on!"

Alduin was sorely tempted to stay, just for the pleasure of Shouting those blasted creatures off the rocks to their deaths, but decided against it. So instead, he ran behind the rest, not once looking back, for the light of day was calling to him. Caves were all well and good, but Alduin preferred the outside world. It was a habit from his days as the ruler of the sky.

They burst out of the mountain, suddenly welcomed by bright golden rays of sunlight. Yet they didn't stop. For several minutes they continued to run down the steep slope of the mountain, until they had pulled a fairly large gap between themselves and the door into Goblin Town.

Gandalf was counting each and every one of them as they passed him. "Five, six, seven, eight... Bifur, Bofur... that's ten... Fili, Kili... that's twelve... Bombur, Amicitia and Alduin - that makes fifteen." He frowned. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?" When everyone looked around, they found Bilbo was missing. Alduin sighed heavily in frustration. "Where is our hobbit?!"

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost." Dwalin growled.

"I thought he was with Dori."

"Don't blame it on me!" Dori cried.

"Well, when did you last see him?" Gandalf asked, still catching his breath after their long run. He was an old man after all, wizard or not.

"I think I saw him slip away when we were first captured." Nori said.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!." Gandalf demanded of the ginger dwarf.

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin said harshly. "Master Baggins saw his chance and took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing out hobbit again. He is long gone."

Alduin sighed heavily.

"No, he isn't."

The dragon looked up in surprise and saw Bilbo standing there, looking a little worse for wear, but otherwise his usual self. "Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf said happily. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

The hobbit grinned and walked away from the tree he was standing by, further into the group. Balin patted his shoulder, a smile on his aged face. "Bilbo," Kili exclaimed. "We'd given you up."

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" His brother asked curiously.

"How indeed," Dwalin murmured, clearly suspicious. Alduin looked around them all again, when a thought came to him. He cursed under his breath.

There was a moment of awkward silence, after which the halfling just laughed nervously. "Well, what does it matter?" Gandalf asked merrily. "He's back."

"It matters!" Thorin growled. He took a step forward. "I want to know: why did you come back?"

Bilbo looked at the dwarf for a moment, as if thinking about his answer. Eventually, he sighed. "Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back; because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back, if I can."

A tiny, _tiny_ smile made its way onto Thorin's face for a moment, but it was gone almost immediately. Before anymore could be said, and before Alduin could point out that Ira was still in Goblin Town, a loud, feral howl split the air.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin muttered.

"And into the fire," came the ending. "Run. _Run!_" Alduin growled as he turned on his heel and sped further down the mountainside, hearing the sound of yelps and heavy, padded feet on grass following them down. Pausing just for a moment, Alduin spun around with a snarl and slashed the warg across the throat. He then continued running, before coming to a sudden halt when he realised they'd all come across a dead end. They would have to fight, or find someway to get off the cliff without falling to their deaths.

Alduin turned to Amicitia. "Is there any way you can get us down there?"

"No!" She shouted back, sending a Lightning spell at an oncoming warg and stunning it long enough for Alduin to jam his broad sword into its skull. "Can you not turn into a dragon again and fly us off?"

Alduin shook his head. "I am certain that was only a one-time thing. So, no, I cannot. Besides, I cannot carry fifteen on my back at once."

"Up into the trees, all of you!" Gandalf commanded. "Come on, climb!"

Alduin looked up and then launched himself into the branches of a tree. He swung himself around, before giving Amicitia a hand up. She sent him a thankful nod. Alduin climbed into the higher branches of the trees, before looking out over the land. A large, muscular, pale figure came slowly towards them, his ride being a white warg. Alduin recognised him only from the descriptions he had heard of the orc.

His ears just about picked up Thorin's disbelieving exclamation. "Azog."

Azog the Defiler smirked as he looked at the company in the trees. His eyes were mainly on Thorin, but every now and then they would flicker to the others stuck in the trees.

He sneered and spoke in an unfamiliar language. "**Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?**" The words sent a cold shiver down Alduin's spine. His tone sounded mocking and smug. "**Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob.**"

Thorin was staring in horror, despair and shock at the orc. "It cannot be," he breathed. Alduin was gripping the hilt of his sword (in preparation for the worst) so hard his fingers had turned white, and he had a feeling it would take a lot of coaxing for them to move again.

Azog turned to his soldiers. "**Kod, Torigid biriz. Worori-da!**" At this order (at least, that's what it seemed to be), the wargs all leaped forwards and lunged at the trees, snapping and growling. Alduin watched with a little concern in his eyes as the tree in front of him began to creak and groan with all the pressure that was being put on it. His own tree was also shaking quite violently, and the World Eater struggled to stay on his branch. He was not made for staying on dainty perches, it seemed. Azog cried out again. "**Sho gad adol!**" The wargs continued their attack with even more vigour than before, and the swaying of the tree increased.

A great shudder sounded, and Alduin watched as the tree in front of him began to fall. Towards his own. Alduin grumbled as the tree crashed into theirs, and then their tree began to fall. He jumped and landed in the next tree, but then he was forced to jump again, onto the one following that. This continued twice more, until, finally, they stopped. On the edge of the cliff.

Brilliant.

Not to mention it seemed Ira's sarcasm was starting to rub off on him.

"Fili!" Alduin looked up and saw Gandalf throwing a flaming pinecone down to the blonde dwarf, who quickly used it to catch a pinecone Bilbo held alight. This continued with all the dwarves, Bilbo and Alduin included - but not Amicitia, because she could create fire without the use of pinecones - and they began throwing the pinecones at the wargs, forcing the creatures to back away. Alduin mentally commended the wizard for his quick thinking.

As the wargs retreated - some as living torches - the dwarves began to cheer. Alduin did not join in, for they seemed to forget they were on an unstable tree on the edge of a cliff. And just as that thought crossed his mind, the roots of said tree began to lose their hold on the cliff, making the tree fall backwards. Alduin grasped his branch with both hands after hurriedly sheathing his sword, and found himself dangling precariously from the aforementioned branch when the tree came groaning to a stop, level with the cliff. Heaving himself up, Alduin quickly climbed off the tree trunk and stood on the solid earth. A hearty, evil guffaw came from the Pale Orc, and Alduin turned his orange eyes to the creature. Fury bubbled up in his stomach. This orc had almost cost him his life. He would pay. Before Alduin could make a move, however, Thorin ran past him, brandishing his elven sword and his oaken shield. Alduin wanted dearly to put his face in his hands at the dwarf's foolishness, but the sudden and unexpected attack of several orcs and wargs drew away his attention.

By the time his opponents had all been dealt with, and Alduin had the chance to turn back to the dwarf king, he was on the floor, about to have his head cut off. Once again, Alduin was beaten into movement. Bilbo rushed past him, brandishing his glowing dagger, and ran for Thorin. He lunged just before the dwarf lost his life, and Alduin's eyes widened as he watched Bilbo thrust his blade into the orc's chest several times, before moving to stand protectively in front of Thorin's now unconscious form.

Alduin had seen enough. He charged forwards and killed two orcs and a warg before the others could properly comprehend what was happening to them. The rest turned to him with yowls of surprise and fury, before lunging themselves at him. Alduin fought as hard as he could, but even he could tell he would not last much longer. Just before he had given up completely, a cry brought the whole battle to a standstill for a brief moment.

It was not a human cry, but rather the cry of a bird. Alduin glanced up and saw a massive creature flying towards him. He ducked in time for the bird's talons to snatch up a warg (and orc) in each one. They were on their side. Once again, Alduin began to fight, but he didn't have to for long. He was suddenly snatched up in the talons on one of the great birds, before being dropped over the edge of the cliff. Strangely, he felt no fear of dying. He landed heavily on soft feathers, and a grin stretched over his face at the sensation of flying. It had been far too long since he was able to stretch his wings, and though he wasn't doing it now, he was still in the air, above the rest of the world. For this short moment, he was free again.

* * *

**Bah, not too keen on that ending. Sorry for that...**

**Like I said before, let me know what you think about the idea to continue in another story, or in this one. I'd like to see what your opinions are.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and Amy. The rest belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: Alright, sorry for the longer wait, I've just been swamped with homework and exams and stuff. I hope you can forgive me...**

**Big thanks to: ninjamonkey5684, HoodieNinja476, Janneia, jsun25, xarvet, Haereticum, CP Nightshade, AliceEverette, Darkdragondude1234, Kumori Shadow Kage and stormcrowley for favouriting/following. Love you all!**

**Review Response(s):**

**vex: Thank you. I think I shall... :)**

**mass-defect: Yeah, I think I agree with you. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Guest: Well... Not all of them. And don't worry, she'll be back. You can probably guess how.**

**jsun25: Bless you, you amazing person. That comment made my day! I'm glad you like it! :)**

**AliceEverette: This PRONTO enough? Probably not. Sorry. Hopefully I'll have another chapter soon enough.**

**Darkdragondude1234: I can't really picture Alduin succumbing to such curiosity, no matter how potent...**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

They were flying for an hour or two, every member of the company worrying - however much or little - about Thorin's state. Alduin was more worried about Ira. Already he could feel the burn in his wrist and arm from leaving her without her permission, although it wasn't as if he had much of a say in the matter. For the sake of his freedom, he hoped she was alright.

Alduin slid off his eagle when it landed on a tall, almost bear-shaped rock, and he gave it a parting pat of thanks before it took of again with a squawk. Alduin's attention then turned to Thorin, who was being lifted to his feet by Dwalin and Kili. The stubborn dwarf quickly shook them off and began advancing on Bilbo.

"You!" He growled. "What were you thinking? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and had no place among us?" Alduin watched on, his face impassive, as Bilbo shrunk back a little from the approaching dwarf. "I've never been so wrong," he crushed Bilbo into a hug, which made Alduin want to sneer, "in all my life." The dwarves began to cheer while Bilbo awkwardly hugged Thorin back. Gandalf wore a smug, proud smile. Thorin then drew away, but continued to hold Bilbo's small shoulders. "I am sorry I doubted you." He sounded sincere.

"No, I would have doubted me, too." Bilbo said quickly. "I'm not a hero or a warrior," he glanced at Gandalf. "I'm not even a burglar."

It seemed Thorin was no longer listening. He strode forwards as fast as his wounds would allow him to, until he stood at the edge of the rock, looking out to the northeast. Alduin followed the path of his eyes and saw a mountain far off in the distance. It stood alone. Even from this far distance, the dragon could tell this mountain was something special. Something different. A deep desire sparked in his chest. Not to see the mountain, no... to see the dragon inside. To see a member of his kin so old he was forgotten even by Alduin.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo's astonished question drew him away from his thoughts.

"Erebor," Gandalf said strongly. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home," Thorin said, so quietly Alduin almost didn't hear it.

A bird suddenly whizzed past their heads, chattering happily. Oin pointed at it and said excitedly, "A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf chuckled.

Thorin glanced down at Bilbo beside him. "We'll take it as a sign. A good omen."

"You're right," Bilbo said. "I do believe the worst is over."

Alduin snorted, gaining the attention of the entire company, most of whom glared at him for ruining the mood. "You still have many miles to cover yet, and there's a dragon at the end of the road. Not to mention the fact you all appeared to have overlooked the fact that our dragon slayer is not with us." They looked around, and discovered he spoke the truth.

"Will she be alright?" Kili asked.

Alduin nodded. "She hasn't survived this long for nothing. As long as she makes it out of that goblin hellhole, she'll make it here no problem."

"You mean Odahviing?"

Alduin nodded. "He's the only way she has a chance of catching us up"

"And who is this 'Odahviing'?" Gandalf asked curiously. "And how do you know of him, Kili?"

Kili shrugged. "I came across him conversing with Ira. He's an ally of hers. A very powerful one, too. You'll see what I mean when you meet him."

"Though I doubt the rest of you will be as accepting of him as young Kili was here," Alduin added with an amused quirk of his lips. Alduin heard a familiar roar very far off. "In fact," he said with a devious grin, "unless my ears deceive me, they're both on their way right now."

Kili suddenly wore a grin too, and he looked back in the direction they had come from. Alduin also turned around, and there, far off in the distance, came a flying figure. The dwarves watched in shock as they became aware of what Odahviing truly was, each drawing their weapons and holding them ready - except Kili, of course. He looked back at them. "Odahviing, like we said before, is an ally of Ira's. He will not attack you. Those weapons are unnecessary."

Thorin glared at him. "You would trust that woman after finding she has allied herself with a _dragon?!_" He hissed.

"I hate to point it out," Alduin drawled, "but _I_ am a dragon, as you very well know."

"You do not have the body of a dragon."

"That doesn't make me much less powerful."

Odahviing gave another roar as he began circling their rock, before moving to land on it. The dwarves stepped back to give him some space, and Ira jumped off his scaly neck. Her blue eyes scanned the group, before finally landing on Thorin. There was a long silence.

...

Ira's eyes remained on Thorin for a while, watching as dozens of emotions flickered in his eyes for a moment, before being replaced by the next. Her hand absentmindedly stroked the snout of Odahviing, who was also watching Thorin and waiting for his reaction.

Finally, the dwarf spoke. "You have a dragon as an ally? Why did you never speak of him?"

"Because I knew that, in doing so, I would lose what little trust you already had for me." Ira said softly. "Dragons are one of the races you despise most, if not _the_ race you despise most, and to know you are with someone who has allied themselves with a few would make you push me away. I worked hard to show you I was trustworthy, and I wasn't overly fond of the idea that I would lose that trust in a single moment. I'm still not, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Thorin narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, before turning to Kili. "And you. How long have you known about this?"

"Since the night of the tale about the Pale Orc, on the cliff." Kili answered immediately. "I was looking for her and came across her talking with him." He shrugged. "I met him again in Rivendell, when Ira and I left. She took me to see him and meet him properly, while also telling me the rather extensive story of her destiny. I know he can be trusted."

"Now, maybe," Thorin growled. "But what about when we reach the mountain? Will he be willing to help us defeat one of his own kin?"

"He has done so dozens of times already," Ira said. "He helps me fight my foes, whether they're human, dragon, or any other creature." She patted his snout again. "Odahviing has never let me down."

Thorin sighed heavily, before reluctantly sheathing his sword. "Could he take us to the mountain?"

Odahviing growled. "**_I am not to be used as a ferry, dilfahliil_**."

"What did he call me?"

"Dwarf," Alduin said emotionlessly.

"You seem content enough to carry Ira," Thorin pointed out.

Ira chuckled. "I am one person. And situations make that different. Besides, how do you expect to get to Erebor unnoticed if we're riding on the back of a dragon?"

Thorin had no answer to that. Instead, he sent Odahviing one last scathing glare and turned away. Ira turned to Odahviing with a smile. "All things considered," she said optimistically, "that could have gone far worse."

Kili stepped up to them both, wearing a relaxed grin. "Glad to see you made it out of there alive."

"At the cost of my sword," Ira grumbled dejectedly.

"Not exactly."

Ira blinked in surprise as Amicitia walked towards her, holding Chillrend out to her in both hands. Ira took it gently. "How did you get this?"

"I picked it up after Gandalf appeared." She replied. "Used an invisibility spell on it in Goblin Town so it wouldn't be taken, then kept hold of it. I knew you'd be grumpy without it."

Ira pouted childishly. "I would not!" She replied, indignant.

Amicitia chuckled. "You forget, despite our long gap, I know you better than you know yourself."

For a few moments Ira was silent. Then, she let out a heavy sigh. "I hate it when you're right."

...

It was night when Ira woke, gasping, a breathless scream of "No!" escaping her lips. A light sheen of sweat covered her whole body. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the dream she'd just had from her mind. It just came circling back to her.

_The mountain stood over them, towering and intimidating. At its base was a great battle. Orcs, goblins, elves, men and dwarves. All of them fighting, all of them killing. Bodies scattered over the ground. Ira was there, fighting with them. Blood covered the left side of her face, her right arm was brutally slashed, but still she fought._

_A sudden cry caught her attention, and for a moment, the Dragonborn was distracted._

_What she saw before her made her breath catch in her throat._

_Thorin, coated in blood, was lying on the floor, barely conscious. Ira looked frantically around, and her eyes met those of a large, hairy man. "Beorn!" She screamed. When she caught his attention, she gestured to the King. "Get him out of here!"_

_The man nodded and quickly scooped the dwarf King up in his arms, before running off. Ira let a relieved sigh escape her lungs, before turning back to the battle. She vaguely wondered how nothing had snuck up on her and killed her. Perhaps she was just lucky. It was only then she realised there were others around her, frantically watching Thorin. One was on his knees, grasping his side and grimacing in pain, the other slashing with his sword in defence of his brother. Once more, Ira felt her breath falter, and her blood ran cold. She immediately began fighting her way towards the two brothers, using both sword and Shout, slowly carving a pathway to them._

_When she was a mere ten metres away, the blonde had a spear thrust into his chest._

_The world slowed as he gasped, fell to his knees, and then slumped lifelessly on the ground._

_Ira's shout of "Fili!" was matched by that of the younger Durin brother, who, in his anger, got back to his feet and began hacking at the orcs around him in a blind, grief-induced rage. Ira swore. He was being reckless. And it would cost him his life. And hers, as well, probably. She fought again with renewed vigour, making her way towards him. In the end, they were fighting back-to-back, and there were tears sliding slowly down Ira's cheeks._

_A scream of agony pierced her ears, and she town to see Kili with blood-soaked clothes, and an arrow protruding from his stomach. An orc then lunged forward and plunged his sword through the dwarf Prince's back._

_The world froze around her as she watched the life leave his eyes._

Ira was sobbing into her hands, her heart still hammering painfully against her ribs. This dream terrified her, more so than other nightmares she'd experienced. Mainly, because it didn't feel like a simple dream. It was too real. Too detailed.

And what if it came true?

Her heart stuttered painfully at the mere thought. Ira scrambled to her feet and made her way to the edge of Carrock. She stared out at the Lonely Mountain, hoping with all her being that what she dreamt stayed a dream.

"My dear Ira, what ever is the matter?" Gandalf asked, stopping beside her. "You look like you've seen the end of the world."

She huffed humourlessly. "Might as well have, for all the pain it will cause," she muttered. "It was just a dream. I'm fine."

Gandalf eyed her carefully. Something in his gaze made Ira want to blush, and her lie would be given away. But she was better than that, so didn't. "What was it about?" He asked carefully.

Ira sighed and glanced back, her eyes falling on Thorin, and then Fili and Kili, who slept next to each other. "It was a battle. A great battle, at the foot of Erebor."

"What did you see?"

Ira shook her head, feeling that familiar, annoying itch behind her eyes. Clenching her hands into fists by her side, Ira refused to allow herself to cry. Since when had she cared for them enough to want to cry at the idea of their deaths? She dealt with death daily, and she had hardened her heart into stone. So what had changed? "Death," was all she said, before she turned back to her bed roll and lay down, ignoring the feel of eyes on her. It had to be Gandalf, or one of the other members of the company. Or both. Either way, she doubted it was unfriendly eyes that watched her, so allowed herself to relax. She did not, however, allow herself to sleep again that night.

When the sun rose in the East, Ira stood and quickly packed up her bed roll, shouldering her pack and putting on all her weapons.

Ira was the first to begin the descent down the side of Carrock. The steps were large, even for her long legs. The dwarves were quite literally jumping from step to step. Ira was silent throughout the day, not talking even when the others attempted to have conversations with her. Her heart just wasn't in it. Eventually, they had all given up on trying to talk to the brooding woman. Even Amicitia. And she was almost as stubborn as her twin.

* * *

**Writing about that dream has brought a thought to my mind - how do you think this should end? Should it end like it does in the book, or not? I'm not sure, so please tell me what you think I should do.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, Ira and Amicitia.**

**A/N: This one was pretty difficult to finish, but thankfully I got over my writer's block. Its amazing what six hours in a car with no WiFi can do to your brain. And can I also just mention that I would love to thank the near-9000 people who have viewed this fic. (It actually about 35 off right now, as I'm writing this).**

**Big thanks to: Ny'Kle, Kumori Shadow Kage, DemonLordofDawn, Allard-Liao, Furionknight, Raija22, Dis Lexic, DaCloak, Xiezhi and SoUL CHRoNiChLER for favouriting/following. Thanks a lot, your support means everything! :)**

**Review Response(s):**

**AliceEverette: Well, I'm glad :). Sorry for the wait this time, and I hope it will be worth it.**

**CP Nightshade: I listen to music. I actually have gotten so used to it, I find it hard to concentrate without it. Weird, but it's genuinely true.**

**jsun25: Awwww, thanks... XD**

**Guest: While I see that idea has some merits, Ira doesn't have any children. Not even illegitimate ones. Sorry if that disappoints you... :/**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

They made camp not too far from the river that night, giving everyone the opportunity to bathe. Amicitia and Ira were the first to jump at the chance, and were both very cheerful and happy upon coming back. They could both also feel their blood humming in their veins - it was a full moon tonight, and their wolves were even more eager to be released than normal. While Amicitia was happy to oblige to her wolf's requests, quickly leaving the camp again to hide her transformation, Ira decided to keep hers locked up a little longer.

Ori looked up at her, his eyes sparking with curiosity. "Ira, could I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she replied softly.

"What's it like? Facing a dragon."

Ira considered this for a moment. "It can be both exciting and terrifying. There are different dragons, you see. Some, just ordinary dragons, are pretty easy to kill. Ground them once and they're dead with a few well-aimed blows. The older ones, Elder or Ancient dragons, have much tougher scales and more fighting experience. I have a feeling Smaug will be one of them. But all dragons have a weakness: the underside of their body is far softer. If you can get under them, you're fine, unless they attempt to crush you under their weight. Damaging their wings is also a good tactic, because not only can they not fly, it also messes up their balance on the ground."

"It's almost scary how much you know about this," Kili commented. "Though, after hearing your story, I expect it's not as bad for me as everyone else." He had a point; everyone was staring at Ira as if she had grown another head.

"I've killed so many dragons in my life, Kili. You can't expect me to not know a thing about how to kill them." Ira said amusedly, glancing at the dwarf from across the fire.

The brunette shrugged. "I never said otherwise," he pointed out.

Amicitia suddenly burst into the camp, in her wolf form. Everyone was immediately on their feet, drawing their weapons at the same time. Ira rolled her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, (again) making the others stare at her as if she'd gone mad.

Amicitia let out a whine, and the animal part of Ira's brain meant she understood what was said. "_The orcs are drawing nearer_."

Ira grinned. "Fancy a fight?" Amicitia chuckled and dipped her head into a nod. Ira glanced down at herself, before shrugging. Her armour was already falling apart - there would be no harm in taking it all the way. Gritting her teeth, Ira let her wolf spring forward, and instantly she felt her bones shift and adjust to her new form. It took a few seconds before she found herself in her wolf form, and then she and her sister immediately sprung away, towards the pungent scent of warg and orc.

When they burst into view, the wargs whirled on them in surprise and started attacking in an instant. But the wolves were prepared, and soon the mauled and bloodied bodies of their foes surrounded them. An order from the Pale Orc got the wargs moving in the opposite direction, leaving Amicitia and Ira to watch them with beady, yellow eyes. Turning tail, they galloped back to the camp, where the company were waiting for them. Ira took her pack between her teeth before quickly moving behind the shelter of a rock, where she allowed herself to shift back. She quickly pulled out some more armour - her Vampire Royal Armour. After pulling on her enchanted boots, she walked calmly back to the camp. Amicitia wasn't back yet.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Ira," Gandalf said seriously.

Ira shrugged. "What's there to explain? I'm a shape-shifter, simple as that."

"Why did you not tell us?" Thorin asked.

"Was it really so imperative that you know?" Ira countered.

"How can we possibly trust you if you keep things like this from us?"

Ira scowled. "Everyone is allowed their secrets, Thorin Oakenshield. I am sure you have yours, just like I have mine. So I hope you would forgive me for not telling you absolutely everything about myself." She decided what she really needed right now was to be alone. So she picked up her sword, strapped her belt around her waist, and trudged through the area, away from the rest. She passed Amicitia on the way out, but her twin clearly saw the irritated, angry look on Ira's face, so did nothing to deter her.

After a little walk, she came across a pleasant, small clearing. She sat down in the middle of it and closed her eyes, letting her senses roam outwards from her position. To her left, a small nest of birds were chirping happily. A squirrel squeaked once from somewhere behind her, before scampering away. The leaves were rustling and whispering to one another. The sweet scent of pollen drifted up her nose, as well as the slightly fainter smell of fresh water.

The sound of heavy footsteps approaching snapped her away from the serenity of nature at its best. She turned her head and saw her visitor was Alduin, which surprised her. After a moment of obvious hesitation, Alduin seated himself beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

It took Ira a moment to get over he shock. He was being unusually kind. "Fine," she said. "Just frustrated."

Alduin was silent for a moment, before he muttered, "Welcome to my world," under his breath.

This made Ira laugh. "Oh, don't start this again. You're content enough like this, and you know it."

"I wasn't talking about being human, Ira. I was talking about those stubborn dwarves." Alduin said.

Ira smiled. "They're not too bad... most of the time. Like you said, they're just stubborn, and that can get annoying when you can't convince them they're wrong about something."

"I generally try to avoid talking to most of them, to be honest."

"Why?"

"They're just too... optimistic, I guess. It makes me wonder if they really know what they're getting into." Alduin shrugged.

Ira shook her head. "You should take a leaf out of their book - a little optimism never hurt anybody." Alduin gave her a look. "Alright, whatever. My point is: it'll do you good to be more positive about things. How could you possibly hope to make the most of things if your moody and moping all the time?"

Alduin glared. "I _do not_ mope."

Ira chuckled. "The fact you believe that so fervently implies that you do, at times, mope. It's nothing to get grouchy over, we all do it at times. The trick is to make sure you're not moping for too long. Then it just makes you miserable."

Alduin playfully - yes, _playfully_ \- shoved Ira's shoulder. "Perhaps you should take some of your own advice. You're not exactly all sunshine and flowers, are you? Your sister seems to be doing a far better job at it than you."

Ira hummed thoughtfully. "Must be a dragon thing," she said eventually.

Alduin chuckled. "Probably." He smiled a little, and Ira smiled back, before leaning her head against Alduin's shoulder. The dragon-turned-human immediately tensed, but didn't push her away. He figured it wasn't worth the effort.

It took them both by surprise when Ira began singing softly.

"_Come with me,  
__To the land of the dragons._  
_Where everything flies free, _  
_And every wish comes true._

_Come with me, _  
_To the land of the dragons.  
__To the land of dreams._  
_Feel their beating wings_  
_Feel the freedom in you._

_Come with me, _  
_To the land of the dragons._  
_Look down to the castles below._  
_See them shrink as you rise with me._

_Come with me, _  
_To the land of the dragons._  
_Fiery breath surrounds the world._  
_See the cities burn down.  
__Come, die with me_."

Alduin spent several seconds just rethinking the song. It was one he'd never heard even a whisper of before, yet, judging by the expression on Ira's face, it had some deep meaning he didn't understand. She looked so hurt, so angry. He could feel her rage and sorrow building within her, and also knew he had to find a way for her to release her fury soon before she boiled over.

He quickly pulled her to her feet and drew his broadsword. "If my memory is correct," he said, "we never got to find out who was better with a blade back at Bag End."

Ira wordlessly drew Chillrend and her eyes lost all emotion. They became cold and calculating once more. "Don't hold back, because I won't."

Alduin scoffed. "I don't believe in holding back. For me, it's all or nothing."

"My thoughts exactly." Ira suddenly sprung at him, sword raised high. Alduin knew from the look on her face that, until her emotions cooled down, she would be fighting him as if he was a real opponent. He'd have to be careful, or else he might end up with missing limbs. Alduin brought his own weapon up an just about managed to parry her attack. He then swung her sword away and went to attack, but a hard bash from her blade stopped him, and also made him wince as the hilt of her sword hit his arm. Their blades crashed together and their bodies were suddenly very close, each using their strength to force the other back.

Alduin was far from oblivious to the beauty of the twins, but now, when he was barely a foot away from her, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd never, truly noticed her before. It was normally just another part of her, something insignificant and unimportant. This time, it was a distraction. Ira, taking note of his vaguely vacant mind, swept his feet out from under him. Fingers suddenly gripped her arm; Alduin had reached out on instinct, and she had been the closest thing within range of his arm. So she went tumbling down too, landing on top of him. Ira's blade ended up being pressed against Alduin's neck, but his own sword was held steadily against her side.

Ira sighed. "I guess we are just equally matched."

"Pfft," Alduin snorted. "That's boring. I say we keep going until we find a winner."

Ira removed Chillrend from Alduin's skin, and the dragon did the same, dropping his blade in the grass beside them. "I dunno," Ira said teasingly, her anger all gone now. "I'm quite comfortable here."

Alduin smirked. "I will take that as a compliment," he said.

Ira grinned. "I should hire you as my personal body pillow."

"Now that's going too far." Alduin gently pushed her off him and then got to his feet, brushing the grass and dry mud off his armour. He then offered Ira a hand up, which she accepted.

"Thank you," she said. A contemplative look crossed her face. "You know," she started, "you've become a lot kinder in recent days."

Alduin sighed. As much as he wanted to deny it, what she said was true. He blamed on the human part of him - while he was still a dragon in reality, living as a man had made him susceptible to human emotions. There was also the minor factor that Alduin had actually begun to care for the people around him. That particular fact would have disgusted him to the core a few months ago, but now he found it didn't bother him. "I know," he replied quietly.

Ira seemed surprised he had admitted it so readily. "You're really starting to learn how to be human, aren't you?"

"There are still some things I don't know much about." Alduin shrugged. "No doubt I'll learn eventually."

"Things like what?"

"Emotions, mainly. As I'm sure you've guessed, dragons don't have many of those. It's not easy learning entirely new emotions."

Ira smiled. "Well, even I haven't had experience with one particular emotion, and I've lived as a human my entire life."

"Which one?"

Ira shook her head. "It's not important."

"Ira..."

The Dragonborn sighed. "Alright, fine. I've never experienced love. Well, maybe I have in a way. I love my sister dearly, but it's a familial love. It's not quite the same." She suddenly turned to glare at Alduin. "Look what you did, you made me turn all... Oh, I don't know, but I don't like it!" She threw her hands up in the air.

Alduin was actually a little shocked to discover Ira had never been in love. What with her legendary title, he'd have thought she'd have people after her affections left, right and centre. Then again, that may have been the case, and Ira had just not been interested in anyone. Love was not considered important to dragons. It was usually the goal to find the strongest mate possible so the offspring would be equally strong, if not stronger. There was the occasional case where love _was_ involved, but it was so rare it was hardly worth mentioning. "You sound upset by this," Alduin said softly.

Ira frowned. "I guess I am a little. It's not like I haven't been presented with opportunities to love, I just... haven't wanted to. What's the point in a relationship if you don't truly love someone? But now I just don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. Which could make things difficult considering I'm immortal." She sighed heavily. "I just wish there was an easy option. Being Dragonborn's great and all, but sometimes I can't help but wonder how things would be different if I was just an ordinary woman."

Alduin rolled his eyes. "You can't go around thinking about 'what if's. You are who you are and you can't change that."

Ira smiled a little. "Sometimes the prospect of being a dragon is so appealing," she said randomly. Or perhaps it wasn't random, and Alduon just didn't know how yet. "You don't have the same troubles as us lowly footsloggers. You have far more freedom, too."

"The only thing important to dragons in power and destruction." Alduin stated bluntly. "It's actually a bit of a relief not to have those desires constantly nagging at my mind."

"I can imagine its even worse for you, since you're more or less the king of dragons," Ira said.

Alduin shrugged. "You learn to get used to it."

Before Ira could reply, a bright flash of brilliant, white light came from across the clearing. They turned in unison to see a strangely shaped figure with no face. They were light an outline of the human body, but without all the essential features.

Both dragon and Dragonborn knew exactly who this was: Akatosh, chief deity of the Nine Divines.

In an instant both bowed low, even going as far as to go on one knee the light of Akatosh flickered. "_Rise, my children_." His voice was commanding yet also soft.

Both did as ordered. "What are you doing here?" Alduin questioned, tilting his head sideways.

"_I have come to inform you of something. As I am sure you are aware, your fates are entwined. They always have been. What you do not know, is that, when and if this quest is completed, a decision will be forced upon you_." Alduin and Ira exchanged a worried glance. "_Alduin, my son, the decision will ultimately be yours. You may choose to stay human, or be a dragon once more_." Alduin opened his mouth to speak, but Akatosh interrupted. "_You may think it a simple choice now, but whatever you choose affects Ira as well. If you stay human, as will she. If you become a dragon, she will as well. This is something you must decide together_." Before either could comment, Akatosh faded away.

Both had suddenly become extremely tense, and the silence that followed was oppressive. "Well..." Ira finally said. "Shit."

* * *

**HA! Revelation! Sort of...**

**Hope you liked!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and Amy. The rest belong to Bethesda or Tolkien.**

**A/N: I know I only updated yesterday, but I got this chapter written up and figured I might as well post it. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Big thanks to: DanishCookie, AyameShirayuki, DaCloak and humancreepert for following.**

**Review Response(s):**

**Ny'Kle: It was deliberately that way. I didn't want it to be drawn out, but quick and surprising. hopefully I succeeded.**

**ww1990ww: I _did_ think about that, but eventually decided not to bother bringing Mandos or any of the other Valar into this (at least until later) since Ira and Alduin only know about the Divines.**

**Guest: Well, that seemed like a promising response... XD**

**jsun25: If you think it is something you'd take all the way to the end, I would highly recommend it. And the credit would be appreciated, but you don't have to if it's too much trouble. **

**CP Nightshade: Your continued support makes me smile all the time. I love you for saying this. And, let's be honest, we've all wished we had a time machine at one point or another.**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

Ira spent the rest of the night circling their camp, leaping into the trees every now and then to get a better vantage point. She returned just as the sun was rising, gently shaking everyone awake. They all grumbled a little at the earliness of the day, but Ira knew they had to be up early to make the progress they needed to in order to make it to Erebor in time. Even if it was only a few hours.

Not an hour later, a loud scream made the whole company pause. Thorin turned to Bilbo. "See if you can spot them." He said sharply. "We need to know how close they are."

Bilbo nodded, clearly anxious, before running off.

After about five minutes of nervous shuffles and a heavy, lingering silence, Bilbo came back. "How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked quickly.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo replied, breathing heavily. Clearly he had been running.

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?"

"No, not yet, but they will do; we have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Gandalf demanded. "They saw you!"

"No, that's not it!" Bilbo huffed, frustrated.

"What did I tell you?" Gandalf smiled. "Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material!"

The dwarves murmured and cheered in agreement.

"Will you shut up?!" Ira hissed, still slightly frustrated from the revelation the night before, causing them to fall silent. Some of them even glared at her. "There's something else Bilbo's trying to tell us and you're not giving him the chance to say it!"

Bilbo nodded to her in thanks. "There's something else out there, that isn't an orc." He said.

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked. "Like a bear?"

"Ye-" Bilbo frowned, looking curiously at the Wizard. "Yes. But bigger, much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked Gandalf. Gandalf's face was set and grim. "I say we double back." He said when Gandalf didn't answer.

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Amicitia shook her head. "I'd rather take my chances with the bear, to be honest."

"There is a house," Gandalf said suddenly, "not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Who's house?" Thorin demanded. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither." Gandalf said solemnly. "He will help us, or he will kill us." Amicitia actually _perked up_ at this.

"Just like every other day for me, then," Ira mumbled to herself.

Thorin sighed. "What choice do we have?"

A roar split the night air behind them, one that undoubtedly came from the beast they spoke of.

"None," replied Gandalf.

...

They were running. Ira had no idea how long they'd been running for, but she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins and the slowly increasing ache in her muscles. Yet still they ran, never stopping, never resting, not even risking slowing down a little, for Azog and his orcs and wargs were closing in on them.

An ear-splitting roar sounded. Both parties stopped; orcish and dwarven. "Come on, keep going, you idiots!" Alduin hissed, getting them going again.

Bombur, apparently in shock, had to be dragged into movement by Bofur. "Bombur, come on!"

They broke the line of trees onto a large plain, and they weren't too far from the house now. "To the house. Run!" Gandalf commanded.

They ran across the plain. Ira, being young (in body, anyway) and third tallest, quickly pulled a gap between her and her companions. She came across the door and ran into it, carried forward by her momentum. She quickly pushed up the door bolt and let each of them in, making a mental count to make sure they were missing no one. When Dori got through the door, Ira, with the help of everyone else, went to push the door closed. It was met on the other side by a snarling, dark, hairy creature. The bear.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin yelled.

With one last heave, the door closed. The dwarves quickly slid the bolt across and everyone slumped in exhaustion, excitement and, in some - actually, most - cases, fear.

Ori looked wide-eyed up at Gandalf. "What is that?"

Gandalf somehow managed to look amused. "That... is our host."

"Oh, that's just _fantastic_," Ira grumbled. She promptly walked off, further into the house. She needed a long time alone. A long time. No one was oblivious to the new tension between Alduin and Ira, but no one had brought it up, either. The two hadn't bothered talking about it - they both knew they wanted different things. Ultimately it wasn't her decision, so she was expecting to say goodbye to her human life.

"Ira."

She paused, but didn't turn back. "What do you want, Amy?" She asked weakly.

Amicitia frowned and turned Ira around by the shoulder. Ira had a dead look in her eyes. She seemed to have suddenly given up. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Ira shrugged her sister off. "It's not important, Ames. Please, I need to be alone for a bit."

"Alright," Amicitia said dejectedly. "Just remember if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

"I know," Ira whispered, closing her eyes against the tears gathering there. She then walked away and made a rounded route back to the door. The door didn't even squeak as she slipped out. Ira moved to stand in the archway in the large stone wall that acted as the entrance to the property. In the distance, at the forest line, stood the bear, watching her. Making sure to step out of sight of the house, Ira removed her sword and pack. The bear stepped forward in curiosity and wariness. Ira then started to remove her Vampire Royal Armour. The bear looked away, confirming Ira's suspicions that it was actually a shape shifter in animal form. After throwing her pack back in the garden (now containing her armour), Ira let herself shift into her wolf form. Said wolf hummed appreciatively at being called twice in two days, and was willing enough to follow Ira's mental orders. Wolf and bear met each other in the centre of the large plane.

Their split minds meant they could communicate with each other as if they were talking in their human forms.

"_Who are you, and what are you doing in my territory?_" The bear asked.

Ira growled softly. "_I apologise on behalf of myself and my companions. We sought shelter in your home because we were being chased by an orc pack. My name is Ira, and accompanying me are thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, a wizard and two other humans. We are a fairly large group, but we can move on soon, I that is what you wish_."

The mention of orcs made the bear growl angrily. "_If you are an enemy of orcs, you are welcome for a few days. May I ask where your destination is?_"

"_We head for Erebor, led by Thorin Oakenshield_."

The bears ears flattened against his skull. "_It is a death sentence to face a dragon. His quest will claim his life_."

"_He has help from practiced dragon slayers, so his chances are better than you believe_." She rolled her shoulders. "_Now, a little help hunting an orc pack wouldn't go amiss_."

The bear grinned (as much as a bear can anyway) and the two sprinted towards the forest with the intention of claiming a few lives that night.

...

When the two returned early the next morning, they were in considerably higher spirits. Their orc count was low, but the fact they could let their animal side free meant they were happier. All the dwarves were snoring loudly upon their entry, but neither offered anything more than a brief glance in their direction. Even so, Ira could feel eyes on her.

Beorn - which was the name of the bear - paused at the large dining table. "You are not the only skin changer here."

Ira shook her head. "No, my sister is a werewolf as well. But she has not been for as long. Unlike with your kind, this is not something we possess from birth, but rather something we must gain in our life. Neither Amicitia nor myself are from the land of Middle Earth, and instead we come from Nirn. Our worlds have their similarities and differences, of course. Amicitia became a werewolf when I have her a sample of my beast blood. It cured her of vampirism at the same time."

"Lady Amicitia is your sister?"

"Twin, actually." Ira frowned. "How do you know her?"

"We have met a few times when she comes over the mountains to enter the Greenwood. What her business there is, I have never asked, but she is a nice girl."

Ira smiled. "She always has been. She is somewhat unlike myself. I can be quick to anger and have been known to hold a grudge for a very long time. Amy, on the other hand, has more kindness and patience than any other person I have ever met."

Beorn nodded his agreement. "It is true; I have never seen her angry."

"And I hope you never do!" Ira said with a quiet laugh (she didn't want to wake the others up, after all). "It is an unnerving sight."

"I do not doubt that," said Beorn.

Ira stood up and stretched. "As much as our conversation has been interesting, I'm afraid I must sleep. I'm even more grumpy if I'm tired."

"Of course."

"Just make sure I'm up by noon, please." Ira smiled. "Goodnight, Beorn. And it was good to meet you."

"As it was you, little wolf."

Ira found herself chuckling. _Another_ nickname? And what's with all the 'little's? Eh, that was a question for another time. Now it was time to sleep. Ira quickly laid out her bedroll, before lying down and closing her eyes. She fell asleep to the sound of heavy breathing and soft snores; a combination she'd become so accustomed to in the past few months.

...

Ira was alone when she woke the next morning. After stretching, Ira climbed groggily out of her bed and then shoved it unceremoniously into her pack. She then stood and made her way to the others, who were sat around Beorn's giant table, being served large tankards (and by large, I mean _large_) of milk.

Beorn looked up at her approach and smiled. "Good morning, little wolf. Sleep well?"

Ira shrugged. "As well as I could, I guess. As you know, sharing the blood of an animal severely limits the restfulness of sleep."

Beorn nodded. "Well, I am glad what sleep you had was satisfying enough. Come, join us for breakfast. I must admit, you are up earlier than I expected you to be."

"Ditto," said Ira as she sat herself down on a tall stool between Amicitia and Bifur. On the dwarf's other side stood Thorin, leaning against a column with a somewhat arrogant stance and facial expression. Ira resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Beorn turned to said dwarf. "So, you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Ira caught sight of a broken manacle on the bear-man's left wrist, and instantly felt pity for him. "Not for work, you understand," the giant man continued, "but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"_**Oo, Zu'u mindok vir tol fraan. (Oh, I know how that feels,)**_" Ira muttered under her breath.

Alduin's head snapped towards her, and his brows furrowed deeply. "**_Dreh hi? (Do you?)_**" He asked.

Ira blinked, surprised he'd heard her. "_**Geh. Ko Keizaal, grohiik med dimaar los nir naal dopaan for faal Zilf Haal. Zey ahrk tah briinah do dii lost poltor melaat nir ont. Nust ahnaar mii fah sul nau oblaan. Nii lost ol waan Dinok okmaar klaan ahst un miiraad. Ko oblaan, mu broke tir do daar kaask ahrk krii enook Zilf Haal ko tol staad, nuz mu vust ni vo ustiid. (Yes. In Skyrim, wolves like myself are hunted by a group called the Silver Hand. Me and a pack sister of mine were captured during a hunt once. They tortured us for days on end. It was as if Death himself knocked at our door. In the end, we broke out of our cages and killed every Silver hand in that place, but was could not undo the past.) **_" She looked down, tears in her eyes. "_**Mu lost lost ahkon voth tol dopaan alun ruzun. Ahrk orin us ruz. Nust krii lot fahdon do dii. (We have had trouble with that group ever since. And even before then. They killed a great friend of mine.)**_"

The company (and Beorn) were all looking at her in confusion at the harsh language that was flowing from her lips. Alduin's eyes had widened somewhat, this being news to him. He sighed. "I'm sorry." he said softly, making the others glance at him in surprise. "If I knew, I would not have asked."

"It's fine," Ira said, forcing a small smile. "You didn't know."

Beorn cleared his throat to end the awkward silence that overcame them, and turned to direct his next question at Gandalf. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

Gandalf nodded. "Before Durin's Day falls, yes."

Beorn eyed them all sharply. "You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf said solemnly.

Thorin tensed at those words.

"A darkness lies upon that forest," Beorn stated emotionlessly. "Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Mordor and the Necromancer of Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road." Gandalf said calmly. "That path is still safe."

"Safe?" Beorn scoffed. "The Wood-Elves are not like their kin. They are less wise, and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

Beorn gave him a withering look. "These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn suddenly stood tall, his height daunting, even to Ira (only slightly, though), who was barely even a foot shorter than him. She had no idea how it must feel to the dwarves, or even little Bilbo, to be towered over like this. "I don't like dwarves," the bear-man said. "They are greedy, and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." He gently picked up a small white mouse that was crawling over his table, holding it carefully in his large giant. His eyes met Ira's for a second, then turned back to Thorin. "But orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

Ira let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Gandalf smiled. "We need shelter for a few days, and fresh provisions," the wizard answered. "Then we will leave."

Beorn nodded. "I can loan you my ponies." He said, placing the little mouse back down. "But I must have them back once you reach the borders of Mirkwood. You are welcome here as long as you need."

The company all bowed their heads, showing their gratitude.

* * *

**Yes, another chapter. I was just in a writey mood yesterday (I know that isn't a word.)**

**I hope you enjoyed this update!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and Amy. the rest belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: Alright, next chapter. Just to let you know, I plan on posting again before or on Christmas Day, but if not, think of this as my Christmas present to you all for getting this far. Love you guys, and thank you!**

**Big thanks to: humancreepert, elhunt95, Deathbatdrone, winterhead123, darkyshana, Kamen Rider Tigon, AnimeA55Kicker, Casuar, lord harry peverell (Harry Potter fan, by any chance ;) ), Kapellan23 and Darkdragondude1234 for favouriting/following.**

**Review Response(s):**

**AnimeA55Kicker: You my friend, have one strange sense of humour... I love it, though. Might just use that idea... XD**

**jsun25: I guess you'll have to find out, won't you (nudge, nudge, wink, wink).**

**Guest: Thanks! (And I don't think I've ever been called 'spud' before. That's usually my brother's name. Ah well, there's a first time for everything).**

**Ny'Kle: Thanks, thanks.**

**Darkdragondude1234: I don't really know anything about Warcraft Legends, and I think to add another world to this story would just make it confusing, to be honest...**

**Rhettbutler: I'm glad you think so :) And thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

Beorn had happily lent his horses and ponies to the company, as long as they returned them upon reaching the borders of Mirkwood. Before they left, he pulled the Dragonborn aside.

"Mirkwood is a dangerous place. There is no doubt in my mind that you will come across Thranduil's elves while in there. Be very careful. They are not like the elves of Rivendell." He warned.

Ira nodded seriously. "I understand." She smiled. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us."

Beorn waved his hand dismissively. "Us shape-shifters have to stick together, even if we are from different worlds." He smiled. "I hope we meet again soon."

"As do I, my friend. As do I." Ira bowed to him respectfully, before mounting her horse and joining the rest of the company as they left. She turned and waved at Beorn one last time.

...

They rode for many an hour, but came across no orcs on their travels. All too soon, they were at the borders of Mirkwood. Ira, looking up at it, had to admit it was just as the name implied.

"The Elven Gate," Gandalf said quietly, looking into a small parting in the trees. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of any orcs." Dwalin reported. "Looks like we have luck on our side."

"I have a feeling we're going to need it," Ira said quietly to herself.

Gandalf looked at them all. "Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master."

They dismounted, and began pulling their packs from the ponies' backs. Beorn had supplied them all with extra food - most of which Ira carried, because it would not significantly change the amount of weight on her shoulders - but they still had much to carry.

"This forest feels... sick." Bilbo said. Ira glanced at him to find him looking at the trees with a soft frown on his face. "It's as if a great disease lies upon it. Is there no way round?"

"Not unless you want to travel an additional 200 miles North, or twice that distance South." Gandalf replied. He turned back to see Nori unpacking his horse. "Not my horse! I need it."

"Gandalf, we promised to return these horses!" Ira said sharply. "You said so yourself: we do not want an enemy out of Beorn."

Gandalf said nothing as he walked past her. "You're leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

"I would not do this unless I had to." He glanced at Thorin, before returning his gaze to the halfling. "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"You sound surprised," Ira said. "It is near impossible to go on such an adventure and come out the other side unchanged."

"I found something," Bilbo said hesitantly, "in the Goblin Tunnels."

"Found what?" When Bilbo paused, Gandalf pressed again. "What did you find?"

"My courage," Bilbo finally said, and Ira noticed that he pulled his hand out of a pocket in his jacket.

Gandalf drew back with a smile. "Good. Well, that's good." He turned away, before muttering, "You'll need it." Ira was sure she was the only one who heard him.

Gandalf then turned to speak to Thorin, so Ira turned back to Mirkwood. A shudder went down her spine. "Are there many forests in Skyrim?" Kili asked, walking up to her.

Ira nodded absently. "Oh, yes, there is a bit of everything in Skyrim. Mountains, forests, tundra, marshes, you name it. No deserts, though, I suppose. But none of the forests I've ever been in have been quite so..." She trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Mirky?" Kili offered, his lips quirking up at the sides.

Laughing, Ira nodded her head. "That sounds about right."

"No matter what may come, stay on the path!" Gandalf called to them all, before he turned around and galloped off on his horse.

"Come on," Thorin said. "We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day."

...

The path continued for a long while. After about four days, a pressing weight formed in Ira's mind, and she found herself unable to concentrate for too long before her mind drifted. It took her a moment to realise that they'd stopped.

"Keep going," Thorin ordered. When no one moved, he looked at Nori, who was leading the group. "Nori, why have you stopped?"

"The path... it's disappeared." Nori exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Dwalin demanded.

"We've lost the path," replied Oin dismally.

"Find it." Thorin ordered. "All of you! Find the path."

Ira looked around and looked to the large cliff on the other side of the canyon beneath her feet. She stepped onto a tree branch above her head and looked again. She whistled to get their attention, for on the other side, was the path. "I've found it, but you're not gonna like where it is."

"Where?" Thorin demanded. "Where is it?"

Ira pointed. "The other side of this canyon."

"Can we reach it?"

Ira glanced down. "I can see no path across the cliff. Alduin and I can reach it, but that doesn't do any of you any good."

"How can you reach it and not us?" Kili asked.

"A Shout. Whirlwind Sprint." Ira said, jumping down and landing beside them. "We'll have to go back. Find where we lost the path and then go on from there."

...

Several hours later - or days; Ira had completely lost track of time - they still hadn't found the path again. And the forest was beginning to affect their mental states. The Dragonborn kept seeing double of her company. Actually, she was seeing double of pretty much everything. Eventually, she lost it. "By the Nine, is there no end to this godforsaken hellhole?" She shouted, startling the others. She whirled on Bilbo. "Bilbo, go see if you can find the sun. Climb a tree. We want to head East."

Bilbo, looking drowsy, nodded and began to scale a tree. Before she heard his response, though, something hit her side, and the world grew dark.

...

Alduin woke up to find himself covered in cobwebs. Hiding a grimace, he quickly dug himself out. He found the rest of the company doing the same. Another body - one that was quite a bit taller than the rest - was still covered. Alduin went over to her and began to cut her out, only to find the Dragonborn still unconscious (the only way to tell it was Ira was her armour, which was different to Amy's). He shook her several times, but to no avail.

"Thorin!" He hissed, getting their leader's attention. "She won't wake."

"Carry her, then." Thorin ordered quietly.

With a grunt of effort, Alduin got Ira into his arms. He had to admit, she was heavier than she looked. Then again, she was a master swordsman, and probably had lots of muscle. And since muscle weighs more than fat... Basically, he'd just have to deal with it.

They were attacked by many giant spiders on their frantic run through the forest. The rest of the company did a great job keeping them away from himself and Ira, and in that time, Alduin got a good look at her. He winced slightly when he saw the deep cut on her side. There was some kind of stinger embedded into it, and something black was oozing from the wound. Her skin, which was pale to start with, was growing ever paler.

Suddenly, a blonde elf appeared, using too many acrobatic moves for Alduin to bother trying to recall and killing many of the spiders that were still surrounding them. He was joined quickly after by a red-haired female.

The blonde stopped directly in front of them and aimed an arrow at Thorin. "Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf," he hissed. "It would be my pleasure." He glanced around at the many elves that were now there with him. "Search them," he ordered tersely.

Many elves tried to get to Alduin, but each attempt was met by a feral snarl, meaning his weapons stayed on his person. The red-haired elf approached, but did not get too close. "Why do you carry that woman in your arms?"

"That is no business of yours," Alduin snapped.

"Legolas, I do believe you are being unreasonable," Amicitia suddenly said. She pushed her way to the front of the group, and ended up standing directly in front of the blonde.

He blinked. "Amy?"

"Who else?"

Legolas glanced at Ira. "Who is that? She looks uncannily like you."

"My twin."

Legolas frowned. "You informed me Ira was dead."

"I thought she was," Amicitia said with a shrug. "Listen, that is not important. I would ask that you let us through the forest unhindered. These people are my companions."

The elf sighed. "You know it is against the laws of the king to let people through Greenwood without permission."

"He was also the one to inform me I was always welcome, invited or not." Amicitia replied evenly.

Rolling his eyes, Legolas let a tiny smile twitch onto his lips. "Perhaps." His smile faded. "But that is you alone. These companions of yours are unknown to us, and therefore we do not know if they can be trusted. Please forgive me, but I have no choice but to bring you to him."

"You may do so on one condition."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I hardly think you are in a position to be making demands, but go on."

Amicitia glanced back at Ira, who was still lying motionless in Alduin's arms. "Make sure my sister is cared for."

Legolas nodded. "As you wish." The elf looked around, before his eyes fell on Alduin. The dragon held the gaze evenly, but there was a profound look of warning within the burning depths of his irises. Legolas nodded again, clearly getting Alduin's message. "_Enwenno hain._"

The elves surrounded them in an instant, and three elves took Ira from Alduin's arms and began carrying her on their shoulders. Her entire body was limp. Dark shadows had begun to form under her eyes, and her skin looked sickly and was turning a pale shade of green. Amicitia immediately began leading the way, and while the dwarves and Alduin were not tied up, it was clear they were far from happy. That realisation brought him to a sudden halt, and his amber eyes scanned the surroundings, one question circling his head: _where is Bilbo?_

The hobbit had disappeared again. As he was pushed into movement again, the man vaguely wondered how he was able to escape.

...

"No, not him," Legolas said, stopping the elf escorting Alduin from taking him down further into the woodland realm (to the dungeons, presumably). "He comes with us."

The elf bowed and stopped, making Alduin stop as well. Alduin watched with emotionless eyes as the rest of the company - except Amicitia and Thorin - were taken away. The three of them were marched further up, until at last they came across a tall elf seated casually on a large throne made to look like the antlers of a giant elk. On his head sat a crown of orange leaves and twisted sticks. He wore flowing, elaborate silver robes. His hair was platinum-blonde, and his blue eyes were sharp. Alduin immediately realised this 'Legolas' was the king's son. And there he was previously thinking he was just a guard leader. Instead he ended up being a damn _prince_. As if he hadn't had enough of their kind already.

The king's eyes swept over them, before landing on Amicitia. His eyebrows raised. "This is an unexpected surprise, Lady Amicitia."

Amicitia curtseyed, head bowed low. Alduin and Thorin just stood stark still, watching with wary eyes. "I apologise for not alerting you to my presence in these woods, my lord. I did not know this was part of our route until only recently."

"Curious company you are keeping," the king said, eyes narrowing slightly. "What is your business with such people?"

"I'm afraid our business is our own. Surely you must understand the importance of keeping a _few_ secrets, Thranduil?" Amicitia asked, in a slightly condescending tone.

It was something Thranduil did not miss, if his scowl was anything to go by. "I do indeed understand, but do not forget you stand in the presence of a king."

"Two, actually, as I am sure you know," Amicitia replied hotly. "Only... you do not wish to greet him as such, do you? An old vendetta you have not yet let go of."

Thranduil's face morphed into a murderous glare. "How _dare _you-"

"_**Ganog! (Enough!)**_" Alduin snapped, suddenly drawing attention to him. For a moment, his eyes shifted, but the change came and went so quickly it was almost impossible to notice. Certainly, no one seemed to. "Now is not the time to argue like petty fools!" He snarled. "I would most assuredly expect more from nobles such as yourselves." His amber eyes met those of Amicitia. "And may I also remind you that to antagonise the king is to risk having Ira removed from care. "

Amicitia paled, but nodded with a serious look in her eyes. She turned back. "I apologise for my rudeness, my lord. I am worried, is all. My sister is on the brink of death."

"Your sister..." Thranduil frowned. "She should not be alive now, for how long you were here. How is it she still lives?"

"It is all a matter of blood, my lord," Amicitia answered warily. "I am afraid I cannot share her secrets without permission. If you wish to learn more about her, you must ask her yourself."

"And where is she now?"

Legolas stepped forward. "I have ordered a few of the guard to take her to the infirmary. She is being healed as we speak."

Thranduil nodded. "Very good. Legolas, please escort Lady Amicitia to her room. My business with these two is not yet concluded."

"As you wish." Legolas bowed his head, before gently pressing a hand to the small of Amicitia's back and ushering her out of the room.

Once the two were out of earshot, Thranduil turned two bitter eyes to Thorin and Alduin. "Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand," he said in his drawling voice. "A quest to reclaim a homeland... and slay a dragon." He sneered. "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." When neither of them responded, he turned solely to Thorin. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel - the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight." He paused. "I offer you my help."

Alduin bit back a snort of derision. _Help? The only help this elf could give us is to let us go and leave us alone for the rest of our lives._ The dragon kept his thoughts to himself, however.

Thorin, too, seemed to hide a sneer. Instead, he merely stated, "I am listening."

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Thranduil said.

Thorin turned his back to the elven king. "A favour for a favour," he finally said.

Thranduil bowed his head, though only Alduin saw this. "You have my word. One king to another."

Thorin froze and stiffened. "I would not trust Thranduil, the _'Great King'_, to honour his word should the end of all days be upon us!" He spun around violently, pointing an accusing finger at the startled and annoyed elf. "You lack all honour! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back on us. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us." He was shouting now, and then he said something in Khazdul. "_Imrid amrad ursul!_"

Thranduil's eyes flashed. Alduin had no idea what Thorin said, but the tone of his voice, and the fury on Thranduil's face said enough. Thranduil leapt forward and leaned down, putting his face less than a foot from Thorin's in his anger. "Do not talk to me of dragon fire!" He hissed. "I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North." As he spoke, his face contorted in pain, before the left half of his face changed. Skin seemed to melt away, revealing the stark bones of his face, and his eye turned milky white. It was gone as soon as the king drew back. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him." Thranduil stood before his throne, and motioned to a guard, who grabbed Thorin. Alduin did nothing to try to help him, knowing it would do nothing but make the situation worse. "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait."

The guards dragged Thorin away. Alduin watched him go, before turning his emotionless face towards Thranduil as he sat in his throne again. "It would probably be wise to consider that it is unlikely Thorin will survive another hundred years of life," he stated calmly. "He is a stubborn dwarf, and is unlikely to do as you wish, no matter what you do. Even if he stays here until the end of his life."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at him. "And who are you?"

"That is of no importance to you, _elf_," he snapped.

Thranduil's eyes flashed with anger again, but other than that his face remained calm. "And what are you doing with such company?"

"I travel with them for my own reasons," Alduin said evasively. "At the request of another."

"And who is that other?"

"Ira, Amicitia's sister. The one who is currently being healed."

"You are... companions?"

Alduin pulled a look of disgust. "Not in _that_ sense. I am here because I have to be, not because I am romantically attached to her."

Thranduil's face was suddenly amused. "Is that so?" He smirked.

"_**Lorot ulaakei do fos hi saag borii, fahliil. (Think carefully about what you say next, elf.)**_" Alduin growled warningly, unconsciously shifting to his native tongue.

Thranduil's eyes widened almost comically, and he instantly stood up, fury radiating from his form. "You dare to speak that evil tongue in these halls?!"

"The language itself is not evil," Alduin stated, hiding his surprise at the elven king's understand of the Dovahzul. "It is just a means of communication, just like any other language. It is merely a tool to be used, much like a sword, bow, or magic."

"_What are you?_" Thranduil hissed.

Alduin scowled. "I'm sure you know _exactly_ what I am."

"Yet you stand before me as a man."

"A punishment from my better, no more, no less." Alduin snarled, slowly becoming more and more angry. "And being human does not make me any less powerful, I should warn you now."

"Guards, take him!"

Alduin whirled around as two guards walked towards him. With a mischievous glint in his orange eyes, Alduin let his Voice gather in his throat. "_**Fus Ro Dah!**_"

The two guards went flying - literally - through the air, landing roughly on the stone floor and slumping, no doubt unconscious from the force of the knock. In an instant, four more guards were on him, and a gag was placed around his mouth. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake it. The bastards had cut off his ability to Shout. They also pulled his broadsword out of its scabbard. Thranduil's eyes were hard when they met his again. "You will spend the rest of your life in my dungeons for that trick."

_The rest of my life. Bloody brilliant._

* * *

**I figured it was about time Alduin got a little more action. I realise this chapter is about 1000 words longer than usual, but I didn't want to cut it, so just left it as it is. Hopefully that's alright. I'd also like to add I now have over 10,500 views, so major thank you for your support. It really makes me smile.**

**jsun25: Aaand... there's your answer :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and Amicitia.**

**A/N: Alright, here's the next update. Came a little earlier than expected, but hey-ho.**

**Review response(s):**

**AnimeA55Kicker: Who said he was done? ... :D**

**Guest(1): Nice to know we agree, haha.**

**Ny'Kle: it seemed a little immature of him, but I thought it was perfect for the moment.**

**Kamen Rider Tigon: I am glad you are enjoying this fic. Yes, Alduin is immortal. Ira is only half-dragon, yet her draconic blood is what gives her her immortality. Alduin's blood is pure dragon, so yes, he is immortal.**

**Guest(2): I really have absolutely no idea what to say to that...**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

When Ira woke up it was to a painful throb in her side, and a slight blurriness to her usually perfect vision. When her eyesight cleared, she immediately noticed the unfamiliarity of her surroundings. The Dragonborn bolted upright, only to wince and hiss through clenched teeth as pain flared violently up her back. She looked herself over and saw her was wearing a deep green gown - _what happened to my armour? _\- and was lying on a soft bed. The whole place was made of wood and the natural placement of the trees around her, so she guessed she was in Mirkwood still.

"Be careful, my lady." A young elf woman was suddenly by her side. "You were stabbed by a spider. You are still recovering."

"Where are my company?" Ira demanded, ignoring her and sitting up fully. Once more she was attacked by a flare of pain, but she ignored it as best she could.

"They have been taken to the dungeons, my lady." The healer replied, looking concerned.

Ira stood. "Take me to them."

The healer shook her head. "My instructions were to take you to see the king when you were well enough."

Ira sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Very well. Take me to him."

The healer nodded and hurried from the room. Ira followed wordlessly. Inside, she was fuming. Why had they been locked up? The healer led her up to a grand, wooden throne. Part of her couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the place.

The king raised his eyebrows upon seeing her. "You heal fast," he said dryly.

"I'm not healed," Ira said coldly. "Just too stubborn to stay still." Her blue eyes narrowed. "Why have you locked up my friends?"

"I cannot allow them to go to that mountain. They will wake the dragon Smaug."

"_So what?!_" Ira shrieked, stepping forward and ignoring the agony that shot up her torso. "You are denying them their one chance to reclaim their home. You are allowing Smaug to _live!_"

Thranduil stood up sharply. "Do not tell me what I should and should not do, _girl_. You have no power here."

Ira smirked. "Don't I?" She stepped forward once more. "I may be injured but that does not mean I cannot fight. I have fought in many wars in my lifetime, killed many foes, dragons among their number. I have less political power, maybe, but I have more physical power than you could ever hope to have."

"And what proof do you have of that?" Thranduil snapped.

Ira's smirk grew. "Would the fact I have the blood of a dragon be proof enough? Or that I am a shape-shifter? Or, perhaps, that there is a dragon at the borders of your forest waiting for my command to come. A dragon who has been my ally for over five centuries."

"Could you prove these?"

"Shape-shifting and summoning a dragon is easy. Proving I have dragon blood is less so. I suppose you could make me angry enough and watch my eyes, but that isn't really advisable. As I'm sure you know, an angry dragon is not a pretty sight." Ira shrugged. "It matters little to me, either way." She took another step forward. "Let my friends go, or I _will_ order the dragon to come. Then you will see just how powerful I am."

Thranduil hesitated a moment, before sighing. "I have seen enough of this world to know a lie when it slips from someone's lips. You are telling the truth. But I will not change my decision."

"This is not about your worry for other lands being destroyed by Smaug," Ira snarled. "This is your greed for something beyond your reach."

Thranduil glared. "You do not know of what you speak."

"I know enough." Ira was suddenly very calm, a shift which seemed to unnerve the elf king. "I have seen what greed can do to a man. It can drive you far enough to murder one you call a friend. Can drive you to betray everything you have spent your life building. Gold lust is a sickness that makes one dangerous, and to be dangerous means the world becomes your enemy. Would you want that? To become so consumed by the need for a few gold coins that people start gathering at your borders to take you from power. Because if that is what you are content to let happen, you are no better than the dragons you seem to despise so much." Ira let out a breath and continued. "The wealth of Thror brought destruction on Erebor. Is that not enough proof that greed is more trouble than it's worth?"

Thranduil actually seemed to be considering her words. It would seem, at last, she had struck a chord within the cold, solid shell of his. Ira snorted in her head in disgust, for Thranduil would fit very easily among the ranks of the Thalmor, a people she hated with every inch of her being, even today, centuries after their annihilation. "Who and what are you?" He asked at last. "Your sister was unwilling to tell me without your so sent, so now I pose these questions to you directly."

"I am the Dragonborn of Tamriel. I have the blood and soul of a dragon, but the body and mind of a mortal woman. I have devoted my entire life to ridding the world of dragons who seek to destroy it." Ira sighed. "Please, let my friends go. They have done you no wrong."

Thranduil sighed. "I cannot risk that. I will make their stay comfortable, and allow you to visit them whenever you please, but they will not be let free."

Ira huffed in frustration, but figured she could do no more today. "As you wish. But I would like to see them now, if I can."

Waving a hand to a guard, Theanduil nodded. "You shall be escorted down there."

"If the reason for his presence is to stop me helping them escape, you should know I am not that foolish," said Ira curtly.

Thranduil smiled. "One can never be too careful."

Ira chuckled. "I guess you're right."

...

The path down to the dungeons was long and winding. What's more, Ira was getting increasingly annoyed by her newly acquired dress. Still, her lips remained sealed on that particular matter.

Her escort was silent throughout the trip, but Ira wasn't complaining. She actually welcomed the quiet. Eventually they came across the first set of cells, but even then they continued going down. Another four levels and the elf finally stopped. He gestured for her to go in without him. Ira nodded curtly and walked the last few steps alone.

"Ira, you're alright!" Amicitia was already standing by her bars, a look of intense relief on her face.

Ira shook her head. "Hardly. My wound still hurts. I'm just ignoring it."

The healer in Amicitia made a sudden appearance, and she scowled. "Ira, you'll reopen the wound if you strain yourself too much!" A faint golden glow surrounded her right hand. "Come here, I'll patch you up."

Ira did as instructed and stepped up to Amicitia's cell. A hand immediately pressed against Iras side, and she could feel a tingling warmth spread over her side. Several seconds later, and there was no evidence of Ira's injury. She smiled. "Thanks, Amy. That's much better."

Amicitia smiled. "That's alright." She smirked. "Part of me wonders how you managed to survive without me all those years."

Ira grinned. "With a sword in my hand, of course."

Amicitia rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Ira frowned. "What are you doing down here? I thought Thranduil was your friend."

"I thought so too. But when Legolas tried to escort me to what was previously my room, we were cornered by three guards, who apparently were under orders to take me down here. So this is where I ended up."

Ira huffed. "The more I hear about this man the less I like him. And considering I hated him from moment one..."

Smiling, Amicitia gently squeezed Ira's hand through the bars. "Just make sure you don't kill him, 'kay?"

Ira chuckled and squeezed Amicitia's hand in return. "Can't make any promises, but I'll do my best." After being ushered on, Ira moved to stand in front of Thorin's cell. He barely even glanced up at her. She knelt down in front of his cell and spoke in a quiet voice that (she hoped) her elf guard wouldn't be able to hear. "I will do all I can to get you out, but so far I have been unsuccessful," she stated sadly. "I have managed to, so far, make your stay a little more comfortable, at least." Thorin looked up at her and nodded. "What did he ask of you?"

"We wanted jewels in the mountain."

"And you refused to give them to him?"

"The are dwarf jewels," Thorin spat.

Ira rolled her eyes. "Has it crossed your mind that that little fact doesn't matter if you can't even make it into the mountain?" She hesitated. "Would it be possible for you to lie to Thranduil? Tell him you'll give him what he wants and then just... don't?"

Thorin's scowl deepened. "I will not stoop as low as him. Any promises I make, I keep."

"Who said anything about promising?" Ira asked with a glint in her eye.

Thorin shook his head. "He would make me swear." He glanced over her shoulder. "Have you seen the hobbit?"

The Dragonborn shook her head. "No, not since we were in the forest."

Thorin sighed. "Let's hope he can come up with a way to escape from this place, then. Keep an eye out for him."

Ira nodded, before standing. Just as she turned to leave, however, Thorin called her back. She turned her head. "Yes?"

"Whatever else happens, don't get yourself locked up."

Ira smirked and nodded again. Her next visit was to the brooding man who was sat in his cell. She noticed with a flash of ire that he was gagged. "**_Meyz het, Zu'u fen kuz tol truk vau hi._**** (Come here, I'll take that thing off you.)**"

Alduin, after letting out an annoyed huff, got to his feet. He walked towards the bars and the turned around. Ira silently untied his gag and pulled it away from his mouth. Alduin turned around and let a tiny smile grace his lips. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

Alduin blinked. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I dunno. You seemed miffed is all. Besides, something bad must have happened for you to require a gag. Did you Shout a few guards to pieces?" Alduin remained silent, and Ira's eyes widened. "...You didn't."

Alduin shrugged. "I wouldn't say 'to pieces', exactly. I may have knocked a couple unconscious."

Rolling her eyes, Ira let out a chuckle. "You really don't change, do you?"

"Why would I want to change when I'm the best I can be already?"

"Ass." Ira mumbled. Alduin smirked. Ira's eyes finally met his, before she turned around and glanced at each dwarf in turn, only to find all eyes were on her. She stepped into the middle of all the cells and spoke in a voice they could all hear. "None of you know this, but I have a fondness for creating songs, much like Amy does." Amicitia smiled, knowing where she was going with this. "You know those moments when we'd talk together in lowered voices and refuse to let anyone else hear?" They all nodded. "We were creating a song. In honour of this journey. I wondered, if Amy would help me, of course, if you would like to hear it."

"It has been too long since we heard a good song," Balin stated, smiling. "Go for it."

Ira and Amicitia exchanged a look, before nodding in unison.

(Ira = Bold italic, Amicitia = Italic, Both = Bold underlined)

"_**Oh, misty eye of the mountain below**_  
_**Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls**_  
_**And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**_  
_**Keep watching over Durin's sons**_

_If this is to end in fire_  
_Then we should all burn together_  
_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out father oh_  
_Stand by and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_

_**And if we should die tonight**_  
_**Then we should all die together**_  
_**Raise a glass of wine for the last time**_

_**Calling out father oh**_  
_**Prepare as we will**_  
_**Watch the flames burn auburn on**_  
_**The mountain side**_  
**Desolation comes upon the sky**

**Now I see fire**  
**Inside the mountain**  
**I see fire**  
**Burning the trees**  
**And I see fire**  
**Hollowing souls**  
**I see fire**  
**Blood in the breeze**  
**And I hope that you remember me**

_Oh, should my people fall_  
_Then surely I'll do the same_  
_Confined in mountain halls_  
_We got too close to the flame_

**_Calling out father oh_**  
**_Hold fast and we will_**  
**_Watch the flames burn auburn on_**  
**_The mountain side_**  
**_Desolation comes upon the sky_**

**Now I see fire**  
**Inside the mountain**  
**I see fire**  
**Burning the trees**  
**I see fire**  
**Hollowing souls**  
**I see fire**  
**Blood in the breeze**  
**And I hope that you remember me**

_**And if the night is burning**_  
_**I will cover my eyes**_  
_**For if the dark returns**_  
_**Then my brothers will die**_  
_And as the sky is falling down_  
_It crashed into this lonely town_  
_And with that shadow upon the ground_  
_I hear my people screaming out_

**Now I see fire**  
**Inside the mountains**  
**I see fire**  
**Burning the trees**  
**I see fire**  
**Hollowing souls**  
**I see fire**  
**Blood in the breeze**

**I see fire**  
**And I see fire**  
**And I see fire**  
**And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side**."

There was a moment of stunned silence at the end of the song, before the dwarves began clapping and cheering. The two girls laughed at their enthusiasm. Ira's eyes - on their own volition - sought out Alduin, and he smiled and gave her an approving nod, before moving to sit down again. Ira returned the smile (a little late, but she couldn't care less), and then left the others to their far more cheerful selves, and they were chattering constantly as she left the dungeons.

* * *

**Quick update, I know. Just in case I don't update again before Thursday, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, Ira and Amicitia**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, didn't really have the time. I'm already a fair way through the next chapter, though, so expect a fairly quick update after this.**

**Big thanks to: blade32232, BMoney92, Durzonator, Adm. J. Kirk McGill, ThirteenMoney, Dragon V Fire, DeGRaTReX, Nike the Goddess, and GankutsouThe3rd for following/favouriting.**

**Review Response(s):**

**AnimeA55Kicker: Yeah, I know, but I figured Unrelenting Force would be more dramatic. Besides, that particular Shout wears off after a while, and then what? I _wanted_ him to get captured, I guess.**

**Guest: What? You mean like a ship name?**

**Kamen Rider Tigon: Merry Christmas to you as well! And yes, there shall be a sequel.**

**Epico Kittio 007: Well, he can't be completely serious _all_ the time. Got to have a little moment of fun here and there.**

**gabiey: I'm glad you're enjoying it. And here's that chapter you wanted ;)**

**Vex: merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you too. No, I haven't seen the new movie (dying inside) but hopefully I will soon. Then again, part of me doesn't want to see it because (cough) Fili, Kili and Thorin...**

**jsun25: Lucky you. Haven 't seen BotFA yet. Soon. I hope. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Queen Opi of Opa: Hi! Merry Boxing day! And yes, yes he did.**

**Itoip: I wish I could have, but, unfortunately not.**

**Dragon V Fire: it's a little different to that. You'll see what I mean soon(ish)**

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

Later that day, Ira was asked to dine with Thranduil. She knew that to decline would make their situation worse, yet Ira would like nothing less than to go there with him. Resigned to her fate, Ira put on an elegant purple dress (which made her grumble in her head for at least ten minutes) and made her way to the dining hall. Half way to the room, however, Ira stopped short, a revelation hitting her. _How the hell did I miss this?!_

Her pace increased when she started walking again. Excitement bubbled up in her stomach. The dining hall doors were opened, and revealed the room. A large table sat in the centre of the room, bearing lots of fruits, vegetables and meats (thank the Nine), all of excellent quality. There was also a large pitcher of wine. Thranduil was already seated, but rose when Ira entered. The woman bowed a little in greeting, a motion which Thranduil copied.

Ira waited several minutes (and two courses of food) before putting her plan into action. She muttered the words for Bend Will under her breath, directing the Shout towards Thranduil. For a moment, it seemed the Shout would not work, but then his eyes shifted in colour slightly, and he looked at her with a warm smile.

"What may I do for you?" He asked.

Ira smirked. "Release my friends. Let them go without opposition, and give them their weapons and armour back."

He bowed his head. "As you wish." They rose in unison and went to the door. Thranduil spoke to the guards posted there. "One of you go and get the dwarf prisoners' weapons and armour. All of them. The other will let them out and bring them to the river. They are to be set free immediately. Go!"

The two puzzled elves bowed and did as ordered, one going one way, one going the other. Ira smiled. "Come on, Thranduil. You should see us off. It is only courteous."

"Yes, of course."

...

The dwarves were shocked when they were let out, even more so when their weapons and clothes were returned. Alduin took his broadsword without a word and placed it at its usual place at his hip. The elves then led them up through the palace, until they came to a fast-flowing river. Ira and Thranduil were waiting for them there.

"Go now, with all the speed I can wish upon you. I hope your quest is a success." Thranduil said as they gathered before him.

Without another word, the company was on the move again. Once they were out of both sight and earshot of the elven palace, the entire company whirled on Ira. "What did you _do?_" Thorin demanded.

"I used a Shout to bend him to my will. It will fade in a few hours, so we have to make sure we are far enough away from Mirkwood as possible before then." Ira smirked. No one moved, causing the woman to roll her eyes. "That means move!"

They were suddenly walking again, each dwarf taking the chance to pat her on the shoulder or thank her verbally.

Alduin began walking in pace with her. "Where's Bilbo?"

"Right beside her," Bilbo said, popping out of nowhere.

Alduin blinked in shock, but Ira just grinned, completely unsurprised. "Thranduil and I ran into him wandering the corridors before we arrived at the river. I told him to remain invisible to give the rest of you lot a shock."

"You succeeded," Fili huffed. "That nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm glad," Ira said. She suddenly froze, muscles tensing, eyes whirling in all directions.

"What is it?" Amicitia asked urgently, sensing her sister's discomfort.

Ira sneered. "Orcs." She yelled to the others. "We've got company!"

Everyone drew their weapons and waited. Barely two seconds later, a large pack or orcs rushed at them, snarling and growling. The company were immediately a whir of movement. The orc numbers seemed endless, but in truth they were dropping very quickly, what with the skill and teamwork of the dwarves, and the added help of Shouts and magic. Within minutes the orc number were down to just three. These three glared, but then fled.

Alduin looked around. "Anyone hurt?" He heard Amicitia shout. There were a few mumbles, but no confirmations. At least, not until a loud groan met their ears. Alduin's eyes widened at the sight of Ira sporting a large, black arrow in her thigh. Her eyes were filled with pain, but even so she gripped the arrow and ripped it from her leg. Amicitia was by her side in an instant.

"I'm alright, Ames," Ira said, pushing her sister away. "It's just an arrow wound. Not like I haven't had one of those before, and we need to get moving just in case any more orcs come."

Amicitia growled in irritation, but knew Ira was right. She pointed a sharp finger at Ira, who raised two surprised eyebrows. "As soon as we find a place to stop, I am checking that thing."

"Fine, fine. Let's just go."

Their dreary walk began again. Alduin could see Ira was still hurting - after all, she winced on every other step - but she grit her teeth and continued through the pain. Alduin rolled his eyes. Her stubbornness was going to end up killing her one day.

A frown fell into place on Alduin's features at the thought. The thought of her death. Once, he longed for it, now... he couldn't say. It made him uncomfortable. He realised, with a bit of a sharp jolt, he wanted her to _live_. Part of him - and right now, he didn't know how big or small that part was - couldn't bear the thought of her dying. Shaking these less than appealing thoughts from his head, Alduin battled to keep his face emotionless.

He must have shown a few cracks, though, because Balin suddenly walked beside him. "You should really just tell her, laddie."

"Tell who what?"

Balin raised an eyebrow. "You're not serious, boy."

"Serious about what? Honestly, what _are_ you on about?"

Balin chuckled. "Would now be a good moment to point out you've been staring at Miss Ira non-stop for several minutes?"

Alduin scoffed. "Have I really?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes," Balin replied unfalteringly. It was such a tone that Alduin paused. "You should tell her how you feel."

"Tell her how..." Alduin growled. "You're the second person today to imply I have feelings for Ira. I assure you, I do not."

"Do you not?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Now stop badgering me about such trivial things, _please_."

Balin smiled. "As you wish." The old, white-haired dwarf walked away, wearing a goofy grin that had Alduin dreading the future.

"What was all _that_ about?" Ira asked, suddenly appearing by Alduin's side.

Alduin groaned in his mind. Of course, it just _had_ to be _her_ who noticed his awkward conversation with Balin. "It doesn't matter."

Ira raised an eyebrow, before wincing when she jarred her leg on an out-jutting rock. "Really? Because it doesn't seem like it 'didn't matter' judging by the face you pulled at the end of it."

"It was nothing, Ira," Alduin replied, a little too sharply.

The Dragonborn raised her arms in surrender. "Alright, I get it. There was no need to get snappy."

"I know," Alduin said with a sigh. "I'm just frustrated."

"You might be less so if you share _why_," Ira pointed out.

Alduin shook his head. "No, this is something I have to figure out on my own."

"If that's what you want." Ira slapped Alduin's shoulder slightly, before moving further up the line to walk with Amicitia, a slight limp in her step.

...

Before long, they came across a large, rocky riverbed. It was at this point Amicitia insisted on checking on Ira's leg. Ira tried to protest, stating it could wait, but Amicitia was unwavering in her decision, so instead the Dragonborn just sat silently while Amicitia looked her over.

"You've got poison in your blood. I've never come across it before. Some foul creation of the orcs, no doubt."

"It's fine," Ira sighed. "Just grab a Cure Poison potion out of my pack."

Amicitia did so, pulling out a small pink bottle a moment later. "Hold your breath," she said with a grin.

Ira chuckled. "I've had to drink one of these things more recently than you, Ames. I know _exactly_ how bad it tastes." She picked up the bottle and downed it in a single gulp, grimacing at the sour, bitter taste that flooded her tongue. A faint blue hue surrounded her, and immediately some of the pain spreading from her leg dulled. No doubt the removal of the poison. Amicitia summoned a healing spell in each hand and pressed them against Ira's leg. The familiar, warm sensation was soothing and calming, but faded before long. Amicitia sat back, looking pleased.

"Well, you took up most of my store of magicka, but the wound is healed. Nothing but a scar there, now."

"That's fine. I have enough scars on me to not care about gaining another one." Ira pushed herself to her feet and then brushed herself off. Her eyes fell on a silhouetted form, who was currently pointing an arrow at her face.

"Move," a male voice said in an authoritative manner, "and you're dead."

Balin suddenly stepped forward. "Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken." The bowman's arrow swivelled round and levelled on Balin, who just lifted his hands in a placating gesture. "That barge over there," the old dwarf continued, "it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

The man lowered his bow and began walking towards said barge. The company followed. "What makes you think I would help you?" He asked as he jumped on the boat.

"Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat. And no doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls," the bargeman admitted.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty."

"Aye," he replied, a hint of sorrow in his voice now. "She was."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Balin was interrupted by Dwalin growling, "Come on, come on, enough with the niceties."

"What's your hurry?" The man asked.

Dwalin scowled. "What's it to you?"

"I'd like to know who you are, and what you're doing in these parts."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains," Balin said with ease, "journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills."

"Simple merchants, you say?" The bargeman smirked. "Then explain the presence of three men."

"We are friends of theirs," Ira answered immediately, calling back her skills as a thief. "And also their guards and healer."

"We would rather not draw attention to ourselves," Balin said. "But, then again, I'd wager there our ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye," the bargeman said. "But for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we will pay double," Balin stated.

The man looked at each of them in turn. Finally, he let out a sigh and nodded. "Very well, but you must wait for my collection of barrels to come down the river."

"That is agreeable. Thank you." Balin finished with a smile.

The bargeman appeared to want to roll his eyes at the comment. While they were waiting for the barrels, Ira stood barefoot at the edge of the lake, feet submerged in cool water. "Is that not freezing cold?" Bilbo's sudden voice made her jump, before she let out a deep breath. The halfling, to his credit, managed to look extremely guilty.

"To you, it might be, but to me, it is quite cool. The nords of Skyrim grow up to snow and freezing cold almost all year round, so we grow accustomed to the cold at a very young age. We are more resistant to cold than anyone else." Ira replied, stepping out of the water and shaking her feet dry, before slipping her boots back on.

Bilbo smiled almost longingly. "That sounds nice. Hobbits hate the cold, which is why we're lucky where we live that it very rarely gets like this."

"I love it," Ira said. "It reminds me of my home."

"Are you going to go back, when we're done?"

"I don't know," Ira admitted. "That all depends one, first, how this actually ends, and second, in what state I'll be."

"What state? What do you mean by _that?_" Bilbo asked.

Ira smiled. "Don't worry yourself about it, Bilbo."

"I think the barrels are here," Amicitia suddenly spoke up from somewhere behind them. She was stood with Ori and Oin, apparently having been talking to them.

With the help of the company, the bargeman's placed every barrel onto his barge. "On you get." He said at last.

Ira walked up to him once they got moving. "I guess seeing dwarves isn't all that common here."

"No, it is very rare." He gave her a look. "Who are they, really?"

"They are simply seeking help," Ira replied evasively. "What's your name?"

"Bard. And yours?"

"Ira. A pleasure to meet you." Ira smiled at him, before moving to the bulk of the group and submitting a few coins to the slowly growing pile at Balin's feet. He nodded to her in thanks.

* * *

**Bah, weak ending. Ah well. I hope you enjoyed this update.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, the rest belong to either Bethesda or Tolkien.**

**A/N: Here's the chapter I promised yesterday. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Big thanks to raziel44 for following :)**

**Review Response(s):**

**AnimeA55Kicker: Love triangle? Between who, may I ask?**

**Kamen Rider Tigon: I'm glad you're enjoying it, and thanks for your continued support. It means a lot. As for the Elder Scrolls, I own Oblivion and Skyrim, but didn't get far with Oblivion. Probably because I started playing it after playing Skyrim. I, personally, started with Elder Scrolls V (Skyrim) and that's perhaps what made Oblivion seem a little lacking to me. ****Skyrim is probably the game I play most, which is a sign for how good I think it is. ****Honestly, though, it's up to you.**

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

Ira swore under her breath when Bard informed them they'd have to get in the barrels. There were guards... well, guarding... the entrance to Laketown. Amicitia, Ira and Alduin could get away with staying in sight, but the dwarves and Bilbo had to hide. And to hide them, they were covered in fish.

Ira wasn't looking forward to the complaints she would be hearing once they were dry and... clean. Or at least, as clean as dwarves ever can be. Bard had informed the others to remain silent unless spoken to directly, so as not to draw too much attention. They drew closer to the gate.

"Halt!" The gatekeeper called to them. "Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it's you, Bard."

Bard brought his boat up to the gatekeeper's office, and the gatekeeper stepped out to see him. "Hullo, Percy." Bard said cheerfully.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home." Bard replied with a nonchalant shrug. He handed the gatekeeper some papers.

"You and me both." Percy said. Then he saw Ira, Amicitia and Alduin and bowed. "My ladies, my lord." Amicitia simply smiled, while Ira and Alduin kept their faces as blank as a fresh sheet of paper, giving nothing away.

As the gatekeeper took the papers and went into his office to stamp them, Bard looked around warily. Amicitia gently squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and winked when he glanced at her.

"Here we are. All in order." Percy held out Bard's papers, but another man suddenly stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the papers.

"Not so fast." He sneered. The man read Bard's papers, then looked at his load. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" The man tossed Bard's papers to the wind and approached him, with some of Laketown's soldiers behind him. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." He glanced at the group behind him. "Or a ferryman." As he said this, he picked up one of the fish from a barrel and held it up to Bard. He didn't see Bombur's eyes looking up from the gap where the fish had been, thank Talos, but Ira did and held her breath. She prayed he wouldn't be seen.

"That's none of your business." Bard replied harshly.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

Bard sighed, exasperated. "Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!"

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid snapped back. He threw the fish he was holding into the water, then commanded the soldiers. "Empty the barrels over the side."

The soldiers begin tipping the barrels over and letting the fish fall into the canal. "Folk in this town are struggling." Bard said easily. "Times are hard. Food is scarce."

Alfrid sneered. "That's not my problem."

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?"

Bard and Alfrid stared at each other intently for a few seconds, then finally Alfrid raised his hand to the soldiers. "Stop." Once the soldiers were back off the barge, Alfrid turned to Bard. "Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favour now, bargeman, but it won't last." Alfrid stalked away.

"Raise the gate!" Percy shout-ordered.

A large portcullis blocking the channel was raised, and Bard began to pole his barge through. As he passed, Alfrid turned around and shouted to him. "The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember. We know where you live."

Bard shouted back, his voice even. "It's a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives."

Ira grinned at him. "You'd do well where I come from with skills like those."

Bard frowned. "What skills? I was just talking to him."

"Exactly. The art of speech is just as much a skill as archery or healing."

...

Bard eventually docked his barge and he and the others got off. A few men lifted the barrels off the barge, before leaving to do their other work. After looking around, Bard knocked over one of the barrels, and Bofur fell out along with a pile of fish. Bard continued knocking over barrels, and Ira soon helped. Amicitia seemed too repulsed to move, and Alduin just didn't care enough to be bothered. Bard reached for Dwalin's barrel, but Dwalin poked his head up through the fish.

"Get your hands off me." He growled.

"Technically, Dwalin, my friend, he never touched you," Ira said as she kicked over another barrel, and Kili slid out.

The remaining dwarves and Bilbo struggled out of their barrels, looking greasy and slimy from the fish. The dock keeper looked on in shock. Bard approached him and slipped him a coin. "You didn't see them; they were never here," he whispered. "The fish you can have for nothing." Bard then turned to lead the company away. "Follow me."

As they strode through Laketown, a young lad ran up to Bard. "Da! Our house, it's being watched." Bard looked at Thorin and Ira instantly knew he'd just come up with a plan. And that, once again, they probably wouldn't like it.

...

Bard, Alduin, Ira, Amicitia and his son strode along the wooden walkways back to the bargeman's house. Just before Bard entered his home, he tossed an apple to one of the fisherman in the water below.

"You can tell the Master that I'm done for the day." He called down.

Inside the house, Bard's daughters greeted their father. "Da! Where have you been?" The youngest cried.

"Father, there you are! I was worried."

Both daughters ran to their father, and they hugged while Ira just watched, lips threatening to twitch into a smile. Bard then handed his bag to Sigrid. "Here's something to eat." He looked to his son. "Bain, get them in."

"I'll help," Ira said, not wanting to just stand around uselessly.

As Bard went to stand before a window, Bain and Ira went down some steps to the lower floor of the house, which was open to the canal. After looking around, Bain knocked on the wall near the toilet three times. Dwalin's head appeared through the toilet, which was also open to the water below.

Ira was almost in fits of laughter at the deep scowl on his face. Dwalin glared. "If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off."

She grinned. "I'd like to see you try."

Dwalin raised the seat and began to pull himself out of the toilet. Bain reached out to help him, but Dwalin slapped his hand away. "Get off."

"Up there." Bain pointed up the stairs, and Dwalin went up, grumbling. Bilbo poked his head up through the toilet next, looking flabbergasted, and Bain helped him out. The rest of the dwarves soon followed and headed upstairs.

The eldest daughter looked shocked. "Da... why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?"

"Will they bring us luck?" The younger girl asked. Ira's smile faded a little, because, if anything, they would only be getting misfortune.

...

The dwarves and Bilbo were wrapped in blankets, and their wet things had been laid in front of the fire to dry. Some of them shivered, but Ira didn't think it was too bad. Then again, she was used to the cold, and she at least had some spare clothes. As soon as she had a free moment, she had replaced the annoying dress with a white tunic and simple brown breeches, along with her Thieves' Guild Boots.

"It may not be the best, but it'll keep you warm." Bard said when he saw their grumpy looks.

Ira walked towards a window and looked up at what appeared to be a giant crossbow. Thorin was suddenly at her side, eyes wide. "A dwarfish wind-lance," he breathed.

Bilbo suddenly popped up as well, a steaming mug of tea clutched between his red fingers. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He has," Balin said, making Ira gaze at him curiously. "The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armour. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

Thorin sighed, a wistful note to the sound. "Had the aim of men been true that day, much would have been different."

"You speak as if you were there." Ira looked back to see Bard there, wearing a soft frown.

"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin bit out.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon," Bain said. "He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast."

Dwalin chuckled. "That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more."

Thorin strode purposefully towards Bard. "We need to speak to the Master of the town."

"You are unlikely to get what you want," Bard warned. "The Master very rarely meets with anyone. He'd rather sit in his home drinking whiskey for the rest of his life."

"Regardless," Ira said, "this is urgent." She turned to their leader. "Thorin, if this doesn't work-"

"It must work. We need their help." Thorin looked imploringly at the bargeman.

Bard sighed. "I'll see what I can do. I suggest you remain inside; there are eyes on this house. If you must leave, wait until nightfall." He quickly ducked out of the house.

Thorin sighed. "Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn."

Balin nodded in agreement. "Durin's Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then."

"And if we do not?" Kili asked. "If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

"Then this quest has been for nothing."

Ira sighed heavily and faced the white-haired dwarf. "If what you say about the dragon is true, he may be unlike anything I have faced before." She announced grimly. "That does not mean I am backing out, but I should warn you it may not go as I thought and hoped it would. I have to see what I am up against before I can fight him."

"You have a better chance of anyone of killing the beast," said Balin. "We would be unwise to deny you what you need."

"Thank you." Ira smiled to him. "I'll be outside if you need me."

...

Somehow, Ira ended up on top of Bard's house's roof. She had wandered around for a while, bought a few things when something caught her eye, but eventually ended up back where she'd started. Not wanting to have to deal with the stubbornness and raucousness of the dwarves, she had sat herself on the roof and sat down, staring mindlessly up at the stars.

"Care for some company?"

Ira looked down and smiled as she saw Amicitia walking awkwardly (she was trying not to fall off the roof) towards her. "Sure," she said softly.

Amicitia sat herself beside her sister and, for a moment, was quiet. "I think," she said at last, "there's something we're missing."

"What do you mean?"

Amicitia sighed. "Can you not feel it? My wolf is restless, and frightened."

"I can feel it," Ira replied. "But it's probably just because we're nearing Erebor, and Smaug."

Amicitia shook her head. "No, I think there's something more. It's been growing gradually ever since the goblin tunnels."

Ira pondered for a moment. "Bilbo," she suddenly whispered.

Amicitia started. "What?"

"Did you hear him talking to Gandalf before we entered Mirkwood? He said he'd found something in there." Ira sent her sister a pointed look. "He was going to tell him about it, but something made Bilbo falter. I think he found something, and doesn't know whether or not to tell us about it."

"And you think something Bilbo found can set our wolves so on edge?" Amicitia asked.

Ira shrugged. "I don't know. This is just me theorising, but what if he did pick up something, and he doesn't quite know what it is?"

Amicitia nodded. "Perhaps you're right. I'll go talk to him. Want to join me?"

Ira shook her head. "No, I'll stay out here for a bit longer."

"Suit yourself. Don't stay out too late, though."

"Yes, mother," Ira said, grinning.

Rolling her eyes, Amicitia lightly slapped Ira's shoulder. "I'm serious. Nights are dangerous."

"You think I don't know that?" Ira inquired. "I'll be fine."

"Alright. Goodbye." Amicitia hopped off the roof, leaving Ira to her thoughts.

After a few more minutes, Ira, too, jumped off the roof. Once again, she found herself wandering around, before she came across the house of the Master. A wicked thought made it's way into her head. "Time to deliver a message," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Alright, there's the update. I hope you liked it, and thanks for all your comments and stuff. :) Xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dislcaimer: I only own Ira and Amicitia.**

**A/N: Well, this escalated quickly... You'll find out why within the first little bit.**

**Big thanks to: neodova, Forgotten Honor, wertheren, rockobrocko and Wolf Lord Fenrir for following/favouriting.**

**Review Response(s):**

**Kamen Rider Tigon: My Skyrim edition isn't the legendary one, but I do have both DLCs. They're awesome! As for playing Oblivion first, I have two words for you: probably wise.**

**AnimeA55Kicker: Ooooh, I see now. Haha, that hadn't even crossed my mind.**

**gabiey: I don't doubt I'd like.**

**jsun25: The one moment in the first two films where you can openly laugh at him. Otherwise he's just really serious and moody.**

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

Ira stepped forward, meaning to go into the Master's house, but someone suddenly grabbed her and pulled her aside. She started to fight back, before a familiar voice hissed in her ear.

"Ira, it's _me_." Alduin didn't let go of her until she was completely motionless.

Yanking herself out of his grip, Ira whirled on him. "Why did you stop me?"

"Because you were about to barge in there, _uninvited_." He snapped. "We're trying to get _help_ from him, not scare him shitless!"

Ira smirked. "Experience has taught me that some kinds of working relationships are better motivated by fear than by appeasing the other party." She raised an eyebrow. "Certainly they are less likely to double-cross you if that means being killed in their sleep."

Alduin rolled his eyes and gripped her arms tightly, forcing her to look him in the eye. "This is not the time for that, Ira. I agree that fear works wonders, but this is not the time to be using it. The Master has ways of fighting back."

"Do you really think a few _guards_ are enough to get past me?" Ira snarled. "There are some things I want to do, _one last time_, before I am forced out of this body."

Alduin drew back in surprise. "Is _that_ what this is about?"

"It's all _anything_ I've done in the past few days has been about." Ira hissed. "It's _your_ decision, not mine, so I'm just trying to make the most of my last few days as a human."

"You think this is an easy decision for me to make?"

"Is it not?"

"No!" Alduin grabbed her arms again, this time holding her tight enough for a tiny wince to cross her features. "Listen to me, Ira. As much as you may not believe it, I've come to like you these past few months. There's a part of me that is begging to go back to the real me, but there's another part saying to make _you_ happy. There's a war going on inside me, Ira, and it's all about _you_. I don't understand it. I've never felt so conflicted before."

Ira tilted her head in confusion. Suddenly, she breathed out a heavy sigh. "Do you remember that conversation we had in the clearing after descending the Carrock?"

Alduin blinked, wondering where this could possibly be going. "Yes."

"Well, I was lying. I told you I've never been in love, but that's not true. I just didn't know it at the time."

For some, unknown reason, hope flared up like a spark in Alduin's chest. Hope for what, he wasn't sure. "What are you saying, Ira?" Alduin questioned. "I'm not in the mood to play games. Just tell me, or don't."

Ira hesitated. "I'm trying to telling you I've fallen in love while on this trip. I love someone."

Alduin felt his eyes widening, and for some unfathomable reason his heart took off like a rocket in his chest. "Who?" He asked, his voice barely making it past his lips.

The Dragonborn huffed. "Who do you think?"

"Ira..." Alduin warned.

Ira shook her head. "You know what, it doesn't matter." She tried to walk away, but Alduin stopped her once again.

"Please," he whispered, face close to hers, "tell me who it is."

Slowly, her blue eyes rose to meet his. She smiled sadly. "You," she breathed, before quickly adding, "but it doesn't matter because I know you could never return those feelings. I don't know why I even br-"

She was interrupted by something warm pressing against her lips. Ira inhaled a shocked breath through her nose, realising that Alduin was kissing her. Actually kissing her. Without a moment of hesitation she melted into the kiss, just taking the time to savour the feel of his lips on hers; savour it as if it was her last chance to ever do this again. And perhaps it was. Her arms slowly crept up to his shoulders, before she wrapped them around his neck. Alduin's hands came to rest on the side of her face, holding her still.

After a while, they drew apart, both slightly breathless and startled by what had happened. Alduin's thumb subconsciously stroked over her cheek. "Never return them?" He inquired with a soft laugh. "Well, you're wrong about that. Because I _do_ love you, Ira. I thought I didn't know what was happening to me, but in truth I was just unwilling to admit it, even to myself." He sighed. "Even so-"

"There's that annoying little voice in the back of your mind saying this is wrong, that it shouldn't be." Ira finished for him. Alduin nodded. "I know, I've got it to. But, right now, I find ignoring it is quite easy. I know what I'm feeling, Alduin. As much as I may want to deny it, it's there, and now we've told each other... Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could fight this off. But we still have a job to do. We can't allow something like this to distract us. Doing such a thing could cost us our lives."

Alduin exhaled. "I know. But like you said, fighting it off isn't easy."

"So don't fight it," Ira said, pulling away. "Just don't pursue it." Without anther world, she slipped away, her mind a whir of thoughts.

Great.

She'd come outside to avoid the noise of the dwarves, and instead she had just gone and created some in her own head. _Nice job, Ira,_ she thought to herself. _Really. Fucking fabulous._

...

Midnight came and went, and Alduin found himself staring out at the almost imperceptible shadow that was the Lonely Mountain. He had half a mind to just steal a boat and make his way there on his own, but that would do him no good considering he couldn't get in. He could, he supposed, draw Smaug out, but that was probably a bad idea. Smaug had a lot more freedom of movement out in the open, and Alduin was still only on two legs, six feet above the ground. If things were to take a turn for the worst, Alduin was not sure he'd stand much of a chance against a dragon as old as Smaug undoubtedly was.

"You're not thinking of running away from us, are you?"

Alduin raised an eyebrow. "The thought _has_ crossed my mind."

Amicitia smiled. "Understandable. Smaug is of your kin, after all."

"Why are you out here?"

"I came to talk to you about Ira. She told me about your situation. About the end of this quest."

"Oh." Alduin sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided. I know what I want, but I also know what Ira wants."

"Is there not a way to compromise?" Amicitia asked.

Alduin huffed. "Nothing that's blindingly obvious. Have you got any bright ideas?"

Amicitia paused for moment, before shaking her head. "No, sorry. Nothing springs out at me. If I think of anything, though, I'll let you know."

"Err... thanks?"

Amicitia laughed. "You're kinda cute when you get all awkward like this." Alduin shot her a look of outrage and disgust. Amicitia suddenly panicked. "No, no, not like that!" She chuckled again. "All I'm saying is I can see what Ira meant."

"Ira said that?"

Amicitia nodded. She paused, before hesitantly asking, "You _do_ know she's crazy about you, right?"

"I wouldn't say she's 'crazy about me', as you put it. But I am aware she has feelings for me, yes."

"And... are they returned?" Amicitia sounded as if she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"They are, but that only makes things worse."

She blinked. Blinked again. And a third time. "How?"

Alduin glanced at her. "Because we are going to face a dragon, possibly something unlike what either of us are used to. The fact we care for each other means there's more of a chance of one or both of us becoming... distracted."

"And distractions can kill you," Amicitia finished gloomily.

"Exactly."

Amicitia pursed her lips. "But if we get through this alive? What then?"

Alduin sighed, finally tired of all these questions. "I'm not sure," he said at last. "By that point, we will either be human or dragon. And since it seems we can't both be happy, it might cause tension between us. But that's all in the future. We should be thinking about the here and now. At least that way neither of us will be set up for disappointment." Alduin then turned to leave, but paused when Amicitia called to him again.

"You should have more faith in her abilities."

"I _do_ have faith in her abilities," Alduin said. "That doesn't stop me being concerned, though."

...

Ira woke the next morning to the glare of winter sunlight on her face. Groaning, the Dragonborn quickly sat up on the edge of her 'bed' (which was actually an old armchair). It was one of the most uncomfortable things she'd ever slept on - and considering the number of times she'd slept on the solid earth over her life, that was saying something - and as a result, her muscles were sore and aching, not to mention stiff. She had discovered on her return to Bard's house that he had managed to get them a meeting with the Master in the afternoon, which considerably cheered up the dwarves. Still, it was clear they were becoming anxious to leave, because Durin's Day was fast approaching.

Spending the morning with Bard's youngest daughter wasn't as bad as it had seemed at first. Nothing had required her to go out, especially after the events of the night before, so Ira had remained inside. Tilda had shyly asked her what her name was, and when Ira had replied without argument or hesitation, the young girl had become more confident and also more curious. Eventually, Tilda had ended up being sat on Ira's lap, innocent eyes bright and sparkling with joy, and they had been exchanging stories about their homes. Ira had told of the legend of the Dragonborn and the World Eater (whilst conveniently 'forgetting' to mention that _she_ was the Dragonborn), about the Oblivion Crisis, the war between the Imperials and Stormcloaks, and tales from her time amongst the Companions. Tilda had, in exchange, basically told the story of the destruction of Dale, about Girion - her ancestor, apparently - and about her parents' meeting and the lives that followed. Which also, eventually, brought up her mother's death. Ira had (rather awkwardly, I might add) comforted the young girl as she began weeping and sobbing about her mother. It was then she said probably one of the wisest things she'd ever said in her life. Truth be told, it wasn't a particularly long list.

"One thing I've learned about dealing with the deaths of those you care deeply for," she said, "is that it is much easier to deal with if you focus on the happy moments. Think about all the good memories you have of their life. Don't focus on the fact they are dead, but instead honour their memory by thinking of them at their best."

Tilda smiled. "Thank you, Ira."

Ira rubbed her back gently. "Anytime."

Amicitia suddenly burst into the room, wearing a frantic look. "The dwarves have been arrested."

"What?!" Ira cried. "What the hell for?" Tilda hopped off Ira's lap, allowing her to stand and leave after her sister.

"I don't know," Amicitia said as they strode forward, side by side, at a fast pace. "But they're being taken to the Master."

"I guess we're seeing him earlier than planned," Ira stated dryly.

When they arrived before the Master's house, a large crowd had gathered. After pushing their way through to the front, they saw that Thorin was stood on the steps.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor," he was saying. Ira rolled her eyes; what a way to draw attention. The crowd around her whispered in shock and no doubt recognition, and people craned their heads to see better. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the centre of all trade in the North." Thorin was speaking earnestly to the crowd, and the people nodded in agreement. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" The people cheered and clapped, and the Master looked on, calculating. Ira cringed at the mere sight of him.

Suddenly, a voice called out over the crowd, and Bard strode forward. "Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

Thorin narrowed his eyes a little. "Among our company is a living legend. A dragon-slayer from her land. She has offered her help." Ira groaned as Thorin turned back to the crowd. "You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

Shouting in excitement, they applauded enthusiastically. The Master was smiling and nodding at this turn of events.

"All of you! Listen to me!" Bard shouted. "You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" The people quieted and shook their heads sadly. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?! And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king so driven by greed he could not see beyond his own desire!"

Ira had had enough. She pushed her way forwards. "Enough, both of you!" She shouted, using her Thu'um to increase the power of her voice. "We will accomplish nothing if we just stand here and argue." They both looked at her in half-awe, half-annoyance. "Yes, Smaug is probably the most dangerous thing on Middle Earth right now, and yes, going near that mountain is probably going to wake him up." Bard looked on in smug satisfaction. "_But,_" Ira continued, eyeing him closely, "Thorin is also correct. I don't come from this world. My world is called Nirn, and where I come from dragons were once a common problem. I have Shouts, words in the dragon tongue, that will bring him down. I have killed dozens of dragons in the last five hundred years of my life" - that caused a few shocked gasps an murmurs - "and I will not allow this one to cause any more trouble." She sighed. "You have to agree with one another. You _cannot_ be at odds."

"There was a prophecy. One that said the coming of the line of Durin would bring fire down on this place." Bard said to her quietly.

Ira smiled sadly. "My entire life is part of a prophecy, Bard." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have proven it wrong before. The future has many possible paths. That is just one of them."

Bard sighed but nodded. Just before he left, he looked back. "I hope you can stop him. This town already has enough problems to deal with."

* * *

**Confessions! Yay! Finally, right?**

**Ha, only, it just gets complicated from here on out. Or rather, more than it was before. Hope you liked it.**


	23. Chapter 23

****Disclaimer: I only own Ira and Amicitia.****

****A/N: Alright, sorry there was no New Year update. This is as good as I've got. So... Yeah.****

****Big thanks to: lolboblord, Destroyer Sev, knolden, Gunre the Swedish Spartan, Ciarle, Angelus Animi, mivmiau, crazy-ghost-girl, BlackSheep123 the Sage, 18cookies, Melanie Malfoy, MagicandMachines, .5811, tentaclecat, The Silent Beast, rancorlover, Shimmer Mane and VoodooValkyrie for following/favouriting.****

****Review Response(s):****

****Dragon V Fire: Thanks! :)****

****jsun25: Well, I'm certainly not going to make it... simple...****

****Guest(1): I'm glad you're liking it. Here's the next update.****

****Guest(2): That might be easier said than done... XD****

****Mjoern: You'll just have to see what happens (almost there!) thanks for the ideas, though.****

****Guest(3): Next chapter as wished for... It seems a lot of people want them to be dragons at the end. Heh, you'll just have to wait and see.****

****Diamond of the Sea: Sorry it took so long. And sorry this one did as well. Things get more complicated this time of year. Which bit specifically did you like about their talking?****

****gabiey: Would it? I guess you're right. :)****

****rgss: That would be somewhat amusing... XD****

* * *

****Chapter 23:****

The next morning was a hurried rush to get packed. The Master had promised to prepare them a boat to travel in up to the end of the water. Ira gently shook Bofur awake, and when he opened his eyes, he looked extremely hung-over from the party in the Master's house the night before. Ira knew she was wise not to participate in the drinking competition (though she _had_ drunk a little).

While they clambered onto the small boat, a large crowd stood around them, cheering and wishing them well. Even the Master and his snivelling sidekick, Alfrid, attended. As they all drifted down the canal, Ira heard the Master's words following them. "...Bring good fortune to all." At that, she couldn't help but sneer. That man was an utterly selfish pig.

Before long, they drifted silently out of Laketown. Kili turned to Ira, his eyes pleading. "Are there any songs from your homeland?"

Ira looked down at him. "Of course there are. Why?"

"Could you sing us one?" The young Durin asked.

Fili soon joined in. "Oh, yes. I enjoyed the last one."

Ira sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperated frustration. "Very well." She sighed, before looking over the water. A thin mist was hovering over the lake, each little particle of water glistening as it was hit by the golden, early-morning sunlight. She dug through her brain to find a song, before her eyes - on their own accord - flickered up to where Alduin was sat, at the very front of the boat, resolutely staring forward. Suddenly, the song was there.

"_Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky,  
__His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes.  
__Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died.  
__They burned and they bled as they issued their cries._

_We need saviours to free us from Alduin's rage,  
__Heroes on the field of this new war to wage.  
__And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world,  
__Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled._

_But then came the Tongues on that terrible day.  
__Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray.  
A__nd all heard the music of Alduin's doom,  
__The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um._

_And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage,  
__Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new age.  
__And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done,  
__For his story is over and the dragons are gone._"

Ira's eyes had glazed over a little as she sunk back into her memories. She had met those heroes - Felldir the Old, Gormlaith Golden-hilt and Hakon One-eye. They had been there to help her finally kill Alduin, not that it had been all that permanent. They had celebrated their victory like any nord hero would - with cheers and strong ale. She had been there to rejoice with them, for a time, but eventually she had to return to the world of the living.

"That was a sad song." Balin said quietly, and it was only then that Ira realised they were all watching her with despairing looks. Even Thorin looked saddened by her song, despite its happy ending. Alduin was staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face. When she met his eyes, though, he turned away again. Ira heaved a mental sigh.

"I met them." She admitted. "In order to truly defeat Alduin, I had to kill him in both the living world and the dead world, Sovngarde. Those heroes lived thousands of years before me, but they still helped me to kill him. It was almost sad seeing them, knowing what they had gone through in their lives. But they seemed happy enough where they were." Now she smiled sincerely. "It is an honour to be accepted in Shor's Hall. An honour all nord heroes strive for."

For a moment, a pensive silence filled the air. Then, Balin spoke softly. "You have lived through so much," he commented, some foreign emotion in his voice. Ira frowned upon hearing it, trying to figure out just what it could be. "You have experienced things many times that people in this world would be extraordinarily lucky - or unlucky - to experience. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Go on."

Ira paused. "I guess... you just get used to it. When the expectations of an entire province are on your shoulders, other things seem so insignificant. As you say, I have had to deal with these things many times. It became everyday life."

As the conversation passed, they had neared the end of their journey by water. The boat slid to a stop, and the company disembarked. They had been given armour by the Master - the armour of Laketown - but Ira now stripped it off. She was thankful for the tunic she wore underneath. She pulled on her Dragonscale Armour (ignoring the look of horror and revulsion the dragon amongst their number wore at the sight of it), which was especially useful for fending off dragon attacks.

Turning back to the company, she noticed they were once again staring at her. Ira rolled her eyes. Thorin suddenly stepped to the edge of the cliff, eyes wide, in some kind of daze. Ira followed his gaze and saw the ruins of what looked like a once great city.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked.

"It was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug." Balin replied grimly as the rest of the dwarves stood by Thorin.

"The sun will soon reach midday; let's find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. Come on!" Thorin ordered, and the company began moving again.

Bilbo, however, stayed put. "Wait... isn't this is the overlook? We were supposed to meet Gandalf here. On no account were we-"

Thorin interrupted rudely, although he had a point. "Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We are on our own." He began moving again. "Come."

When Bilbo still didn't move, Ira stepped up to him. "Come on, Bilbo. It would do us no good to wait for Gandalf now. We've gotten this far. Thorin is right; we can't afford any more delays."

Bilbo frowned. "What if something is wrong?"

The Dragonborn laughed and lightly ruffled his hair. "Gandalf's a wizard, Bilbo. I doubt there's anything wrong." She then gently pushed him in front of her so she trailed at the back of the group. She looked determinedly at the mountain. This was it.

...

It had been many hours since they had reached the base of the mountain. Immediately they had split up, looking for the secret entrance. Ira, who was used to climbing around mountains, was still energetic as ever, but it was clear the dwarves and poor Bilbo were tiring.

"Anything?" Thorin called.

"Nothing!" Came Dwalin's reply.

Ira moved to stand next to Thorin. "If the map is correct, the secret door is directly above us."

"Up here!" Bilbo suddenly shouted.

Everyone moved over to him. He was looking up at a large, stone statue. Following his gaze, Ira caught sight of a very well hidden staircase carved into the stone.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins," Thorin said gleefully, clapping the halfling on the shoulder.

They set off, climbing up the narrow steps. Surprisingly it was Alduin who reached the top of the staircase first, his pace unusually quick. When Ira reached the top she found him staring at the wall in front of them, a spark of curiosity and... something else, in his eyes. Glancing out over the land far below her, she watched as the setting sun cast yellow, orange and pink rays over the horizon. On any other day, she would have stopped to admire it, but they were on a time-sensitive mission, so that would have to wait.

Thorin appeared then. He looked at the flat stone in front of them. "This must be it," he breathed. "The hidden door." He looked proudly at the company. "Let all who doubted us rue this day." Thorin held up the key for the door.

"There is a slight problem," Ira piped up, and while she didn't want to say it, it was a fairly vital point. "There is no keyhole."

The dwarves immediately began searching for it. Ira just stood back, knowing that their efforts were in vain. "The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole," Thorin recited.

With frantic movements, several dwarves tried to find a way into the mountain, or to find the hidden keyhole. Kili sidled up to Ira, who was watching with calculating eyes. "What are you thinking, Ira?" He asked her quietly.

Ira glanced down. "I think there is something that we are all overlooking." She frowned a little. "About that prophecy." Pausing, Ira tried to remember the whole thing. "Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last night of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole," she said slowly. Then her eyes lit up. "That's it!"

Kili frowned, confused. "What's it?"

"The thrush, Kili!" Ira explained. Then she called to Thorin as he ordered the Dwarves to break the door open. "We can't force it, Thorin." He turned back to her, a half-glare in place. "We need to wait for a thrush. 'When the thrush knocks...'"

Thorin scowled. "We don't have _time_ to wait." And with this last sentence, the sun sank below the horizon. The last sun of autumn had disappeared. "We've lost the sun." He said sadly. "It's over."

Ira shook her head. "Do not give up now, Thorin Oakenshield," she said sharply, and in a somewhat commanding manner. He narrowed his eyes at her, no doubt because she was ordering him, in a way. "Not all is lost yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see?" Ira rolled her eyes when she was met only by a confused expression. "The moon, Thorin. The last light of Durin's Day is not the sun, but the moon."

"How can you be sure of this?" Thorin demanded, taking an almost threatening step forward.

Ira chuckled. "The map. They were moon runes, were they not? So wouldn't it stand to reason that the prophecy meant the moon, rather than the sun?"

Thorin huffed, but Ira could see the brief spark of hope in his eyes. "For your sake, Dragonborn, I hope you're right," he said sharply.

A knocking suddenly sounded. The company turned to the rock, only to see a female thrush with a snail shell in her beak. She hit it against the rock, hard, and a small piece of the stone fell away, revealing a slightly misshapen keyhole. Thorin stared at it in astonishment and awe. He looked gratefully up at Ira, who simply smiled and nodded her head.

Thorin stepped forward. Slowly, he inserted the key and turned it. Great mechanisms sounded, and then faded. With a powerful heave, Thorin pushed the door open, revealing a dark corridor leading into the depths of Erebor.

"Erebor..." Thorin said in quiet disbelief. Balin choked up a little, too. "I remember these walls... These walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin? Chambers filled with golden light."

Balin stepped into the tunnel. "I remember." He glanced up at something - Ira couldn't see what, as she was still outside. "Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all Dwarves in the defence of this home," he read.

"What's that?" Bilbo asked, pointing at something that, again, Ira couldn't see.

"The throne of the King," Balin replied proudly.

Bilbo paused. "And above it?"

"The Arkenstone."

"Arkenstone..." Bilbo mused. "And what's that?"

"That, Master Burglar," Thorin said, placing a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "is why you are here."

As everyone glanced at the halfling, he looked somewhat bewildered, but Ira could see he was also determined and resolute. On instinct, Ira stepped forward to stand by Alduin, and slipped her hand into his. He stiffened a little at first, but eventually squeezed her hand, and they shared a glance.

"I'll lead him down there." Balin said, and the two began to walk off.

"Wait!" Ira called after them, finally setting a foot in Erebor. When they turned back, she turned her pleading and stern gaze towards Thorin. "Let me go with him into the mountain. He will need someone protecting him, just in case, and I can keep quiet if needed."

After a long moment of deliberation, Thorin nodded. "Very well."

Ira nodded and followed after them, letting her blue eyes flicker over the rest of the company once more, gaze lingering on Alduin and her sister, the latter of whom wore a look of intense worry. The Dragonborn then turned back around and quickly caught up with the other two.

After a while, they reached another corridor and stopped. "So... you want me to find a jewel?" Bilbo asked, uncertain.

"A large white jewel, yes." Balin replied with a nod.

"That's it?" Bilbo frowned. "Only, I'd imagine there are quite a few down there."

Balin smiled, almost sadly. "There is only one Arkenstone. You will know it when you see it."

"Alright." Bilbo began walking down the corridor, Ira close behind, but Balin stayed where he was. After a moment, the hobbit hesitated.

Balin seemed to understand why. "In truth, lad, I do not know what you will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to, there's no dishonour in turning back."

Bilbo adamantly shook his head. "No. Balin, I promised I would do this, and I think I must try."

Balin looked contemplatively at Bilbo, then began to chuckle. "It never ceases to amaze me."

"What's that?"

"The courage of hobbits." Balin said, and Ira couldn't help but agree. Bilbo had surprised her many times during this journey. "Go now with as much luck as you can muster."

They nodded at each other, and Bilbo proceeded down the tunnel while Balin turned back, but not before sending Ira a pointed look. The old dwarf then seemed to remember something, for he said, "Oh, and Bilbo... If there is, in fact, a live dragon down there... don't waken it."

Bilbo looked extremely worried, but nodded anyway. He walked a few more steps, then turned, as if to ask a question, but Balin was already disappearing around a corner. After a concerned glance at Ira, who just tried to smile reassuringly (and probably failed), Bilbo tiptoed toward Smaug's lair, Ira following silently behind.

After a while, they reached a great, cavernous room. There were piles and piles of gold. Ira resisted the urge to whistle. "And to think I thought _I_ had a lot of gold," she mumbled to herself. With a gentle push, Ira urged Bilbo forward, while she stayed crouched in the shadows, watching him closely.

Bilbo crept down the stairs and carefully began to walk atop the treasure. He was obviously trying to be quiet, but the coins and jewels beneath his feet made a lot of noise regardless. He poked around, no doubt looking for the Arkenstone. Holding her breath, Ira watched with a hammering heart when he found a large white jewel and examined it.

"What's that?" The hobbit asked himself quietly, his voice barely reaching her from her position ten metres away. He shook the jewel and continued examining it; deciding that it was not the Arkenstone, he carelessly threw it aside, then jumped when it clattered and made a lot of noise. Ira rolled her eyes. What was he expecting? Continuing to look around, Bilbo muttered, "Arkenstone, Arkenstone... a large, white jewel. Very helpful," to himself.

Sighing, Ira realised that they were surrounded by so much treasure that it would be impossible for him to find one particular jewel out of all of it, unless he had all the time in the world which, incidentally, he did not.

Nevertheless, Bilbo climbed up a mountain of gold. He picked up a golden cup, and this action started a small avalanche of coins. Ira watched, alarmed, as the coins falling away revealed Smaug's eye, which thankfully was shut. But Ira knew it would stay that way for long, so silently pulled her sword from its scabbard and grasped the hilt tightly, preparing to lunge forward and defend the small hobbit. Meanwhile, Bilbo jumped behind a stone pillar in fright. All was silent, and it seemed like Smaug was still asleep. Suddenly, the great dragon snorted, and the treasure around his nose fell away, revealing not only that but also the general size of his head. Ira's heart plummeted ten miles into the earth. He was an Ancient Dragon; no doubt he had lots of experience in combat. But in addition to that, he was huge. Bigger than Alduin had been.

_Shit. _

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuun!**

**Sorry, couldn't resist. So, yeah, Smaug meets hobbit meets Dragonborn next chapter :)**

**I'll even give you a little snippet:**

* * *

**"I demand you tell me your name!" Smaug bellowed, effectively masking Bilbo's escape from the room.**

**Ira raised an eyebrow. "Well, since you so desire it. My name is Ira," she dramatically bowed, though she knew better than to take her eyes of the beast. "At your service."**

**Smaug growled. "And what are you doing here, girl?"**

**Her anger flared, her eyes became draconic for a moment, and Ira stepped forwards several feet, seemingly amusing the dragon with her bravado. "I am no mere girl," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I am a curse to your race. I am a sibling of dragons, and yet the slayer of dozens - maybe hundreds - of your kin." She finished with a another condescending smirk. "I am the Dragonborn."**

* * *

**Hope you liked, and thanks so much for your support these past weeks. You've all been great.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and Amicitia.**

**A/N: Alright, this one is quite short. Sorry. I just found a good place to end it and figured it would be alright. By the way, your reviews and such are making me so happy. It's what makes being a writer so special.**

**Big thanks to: , fraz hopper, NotzaLyla, ExtremelyAddictedReader, Ithys the Wanderer (follower number 100!), CatIsHappy, NuttyOwlette, and A Dark Lullaby for following/ favouriting. You make me so happy! :)**

**Review Response(s):**

**ww1990ww: Well, there will certainly be a few bumps along the way... :D**

**Kamen Rider Tigon: Awww, thank you. I hope your Christmas and New Year was good too. Well, there's still a little way to go before the final showdown.**

**The Silent Beast: 0_o ... Oh my gosh, I never thought I'd cause someone to fangirl... *Life Goal Achieved***

**Ny'Kle: Not _just_ yet...**

**jsun25: Not fear, exactly...**

**Guest: A lot of people seem to swing that way. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**gabiey: Coolest crossover? Really?! Thank you!**

**Cyricist001: I know Alduin was always going to come back, but Ira doesn't. She was never particularly interested in the history of Alduin, just what he did and... stuff.**

**Diamond of the Sea: You could be a psychic... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

Bilbo, panting, slowly tried to make his way down the pile of gold, but stopped short. Ira realised that Smaug's body was buried in a large circle around where he was standing. The gold all along Smaug's body began to ripple and shift as he woke up.

Bilbo took a few steps back, then paused and knelt down as Smaug began to raise his head, his eye still closed. As Smaug opened his eye, slowly, as of for dramatic effect, Bilbo ran and dove behind a pile of gold, out of sight of the Dragonborn.

Smaug raised his head and sniffed the air, his head moving with a seamless grace as he looked for the halfling.

"Well, _thief_, I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you?" Ira was startled when the dragon spoke, especially since he spoke in the common tongue. As Smaug said this, he moved his head back and forth around the place where Bilbo was standing, as far as Ira knew.

Bilbo apparently panicked, because he ran down the mountain of treasure. Even though he was somehow invisible, the brunette could see where he was going because of the coins he was dislodging with his feet while running. Smaug followed rapidly and Ira internally prayed to Talos that Bilbo would make it out of this alive. She was wary about acting yet, but was nonetheless on edge and ready to spring.

"Come now, don't be shy." Smaug drawled. "Step into the light. Mmm, there is something about you, something you carry. Something made of gold, but far more... _precious_." Suddenly, Bilbo appeared, as if from nowhere. "There you are, thief in the shadows."

"I did not come to steal from you, O Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence, to see if you really were as great as the old tales say. I did not believe them." Ira grinned. _Oh, Bilbo, you clever hobbit_, she thought.

Hearing this, Smaug stomped several yards away and drew himself up so his entire body was visible to Bilbo (and Ira, though he didn't know this).

"And, do you now?!" The dragon demanded with a bellow.

Bilbo nodded and spoke again, though his voice shook. "Truly, the tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity, O Smaug the Stupendous."

Smaug somehow managed to sneer. "Do you think flattery will keep you alive?"

"No- no, no." Bilbo stuttered nervously.

"No, indeed." He paused. "You seem familiar with my name, but I don't remember smelling your kind before. Who are you, and where do you come from, may I ask?" Smaug snaked his head closer to Bilbo as he asked this.

Bilbo opened his mouth to speak but then suddenly something drew his gaze to the side. Ira followed it. It was the Arkenstone; a white gem glowing with an unnatural light, buried under only a single layer of coins.

"I- I come from under the hill." Bilbo stated nervously.

"Underhill?"

Nodding, Bilbo snuck another peek at the Arkenstone. It was not actually that far away from him, Ira realised. "Don't do anything stupid," she whispered to herself.

"And under hills and over hills my path has led. And, and, through the air. I am he who walks unseen." Bilbo said.

"Impressive." Smaug growled a little. "What else do you claim to be?"

"I am... luck-wearer. Riddle-maker."

"Lovely titles; go on."

"Barrel-rider."

"Barrels? Now that is interesting." Smaug drew back a little from the halfling. "And what about your little dwarf friends? Where are they hiding? And the men, too?"

"Dw-Dwarves? No, no, no dwarves here. You've got that all wrong. No dwarves, no men." Bilbo stuttered helplessly.

Smaug growled, low and long. "Oh, I don't think so, barrel-rider. They sent you in here to do their dirty work while they skulk about outside."

"Truly, you are mistaken, O Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities."

"You have nice manners... for a thief and a liar! I know the smell and taste of dwarf. No one better. It is the gold! They are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh."

Ira had seen enough. Bilbo then caught her eye, and she over-exaggerated mouthing the word 'Run'. He nodded minutely. Suddenly, Ira stepped out from her hiding place. "Oh, and you're not?" She sneered. Smaug's head snapped her way.

"Who are you?" He growled.

Ira smirked. "I have many titles." She replied, enjoying the look of annoyance on Smaug's face. "Some more important than others, depending on who you ask of course."

"I demand you tell me your name!" Smaug bellowed, effectively masking Bilbo's escape from the room.

Ira raised an eyebrow. "Well, since you so desire it. My name is Ira," she dramatically bowed, though she knew better than to take her eyes of the beast. "At your service."

Smaug growled. "And what are you doing here, girl?"

Her anger flared, her eyes became draconic for a moment, and Ira stepped forwards several feet, seemingly amusing the dragon with her bravado. "I am no mere girl," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I am a curse to your race. I am a sibling of dragons, and yet the slayer of dozens - maybe hundreds - of your kin." She finished with a another condescending smirk. "I am the Dragonborn."

A ear-splitting roar of fury rose from Smaug's throat, and Ira dived out of the way just in time to avoid a violent jet of fire sent her way. She took cover behind a stone column. "Dragonborn?" Smaug growled menacingly. "You, a mere mortal, bearing the soul of a dovah? How could such a frail body be the doom of dragon kind?"

"It's not as if I made the choice to become what I am," Ira replied, revealing her location again. "That decision was not mine to make. Never was."

Smaug growled. "You will burn!" He hissed. Ira could see the fire building up in his chest again, and prepared herself to dodge once more.

"**_Helt! (Stop!)_**"

Both dragon and woman whirled around to see Alduin stood in a stone doorway, a look of cold fury on his face. "Who are you to command me?" Smaug questioned, yellow eyes narrowing.

"I am Alduin, first-born of Akatosh. **_Hi fen dreh ol Zu'u uth. (You will do as I command.)_**"

Smaug huffed. "Alduin was killed. He was destroyed."

"He was brought back," Ira stated. Smaug looked at her. "Brought back and forced into a human body. But no less weak."

Alduin stepped forward, eyes serpentine and power and dominance radiating off his body. "You _will_ obey me."

Smaug hesitated for a moment, before growling low in his chest and lowering his head in a bow. "You have my allegiance."

Ira stared at Alduin in shock, but wariness was also beginning to creep into her mind. The dragon met her eyes and jerked his head towards the door, silently telling her to leave. She hesitated, but then did so, subtly picking up the Arkenstone as she passed it. Thankfully neither Smaug nor Alduin saw her. She paused beside the dark haired man, whispering, "I hope you know what you're doing."

...

Once Ira had gone, Alduin turned to Smaug. "What is a dovah doing so far from Nirn?"

Smaug huffed and lowered himself to lie down on the large piles of gold. "I am not the only one. It is where many of us flew after your supposed demise. Few of us remain."

"I have never seen one so large as yourself. How is it you stand here before me like this?" Alduin questioned.

Smaug revealed his teeth as he grinned. "Middle Earth had dragons before we came here. Our bodies grew far larger in their new surroundings."

"And what is your name? If you truly are a dragon of Nirn then 'Smaug' is not your true title. What is it?"

"Stinmulgrah. It has been many years since I heard or spoke the Dovahzul, even less so since I heard my true name." Smaug let out a somewhat pleased breath. Then he narrowed his eyes at Alduin. "What are you doing with reimokur like her?"

Alduin resisted the urge to scowl. "She holds my fate in her hands once again. It is only by aiding that I will return to my true form."

"So you are trapped as a human?" Smaug suddenly seemed far more interested, and Alduin felt his muscles tensing, ready to act if necessary.

"Not for long. I just have to help her with her task first."

Smaug narrowed his beady eyes. "Which is?"

"To help Thorin Oakenshield regain his mountain."

"It is not _his_ mountain. It shall never be his mountain."

Now Alduin _did_ scowl. "If I am to regain my true form, it will be. I am offering you a choice; leave, and don't come back, or stay, and die."

* * *

**Cliffie. The sole reason why this was so short. Sorry for that (again).**

**I hope you liked it. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and Amicitia.**

**A/N: HA! I'm back. Excellent. Fab. I'm so excited. Sorry for the wait, and I hope it was worth it. Just an FYI, though, this is not the end of the battle. Just letting you know, so don't get too comfortable just yet.**

**BIG thanks to (and this is a long list): Lillal, Dragonchampion, oncemoreuntothebreach, Nargus, lowrex, Dark-Hunter1992. CaliDreamin, nicklaren, Tsamoka, Soulless Sctosman (love it XD), LupaMallus, pukmuk, curcit5, kittycatcharlie, malonezane09, shades333, Ulquiorra9900, Fryst Nikoda, The OC Bro, Univerce, Est-Saarlane, merrypeanut, Arcane Warrior Hero, CodelyokoFan23, guardsmansparky, xXSakixPsychoxTeddyXx, Ruler of Kings, Lord PotterXXVII, DiamondAir, Lord Jace and deadbyapril122 for following/favouriting. Love you all, thank you so much, and thanks for being patient.**

**Review Response(s):**

**ww1990ww: Hey, who said dragons see everything?**

**Guest(1): Glad you're still enjoying it. And I warn you, it could never be that simple (nudge nudge wink wink).**

**Ny'Kle: I was hoping that would throw a few people (evil laugh)**

**Kamen Rider Tigon: I'm glad you didn't see it coming. It meant my plan worked, haha. And thanks for the sympathy and patience. There's a bug going around here, and everyone's feeling a bit rubbish. Thanks again :)**

**jsun25: Sorry for the wait (not so sorry about the cliffhangers. They're there to be used).**

**Diamond of the Sea: Don't worry, my friend, all will become clear in time.**

**gabiey: Nawww, thanks x**

**The Silent Beast: Really? Wow, that makes me so happy. Thanks!**

**Mjoern: Well, Alduin _is_ used to being obeyed by other dragons (not so much mortals - Ira is the perfect example of that). But all will become clear in this chapter (I hope).**

**Nargus: (I'm going to reply to every one in this response). I understand there are things here I could have changed, but I thought Ira and the others' appearances wouldn't have made too much of a difference. Sorry if you didn't like that so much. But things won't stay the same forever.**

** : Did I not write that? Oops. I promise, I do know this. As for BotFA, I haven't seen it yet (cries), so I'll probably have to work from the book for the last bit of this fanfic. We'll see what happens.**

**Madjeser32: I did realise, but didn't notice I'd written it wrong. Sorry... :/**

**Fin Daanik Sil: (I like you're name, by the way, although it's also slightly morose). The major thing I don't think is coming just yet (although I don't know what you're hoping for/expecting so I can't say that for sure). I guess we'll find out.**

**Lord Jace: Your wish is my command...**

**bur bur: Aw, thanks! x**

**Guest(2): Thank you, so do I.**

**trninjakiller: Not my fault. Ask that question to my brain. Though it might not help... Sorry. At least it's over now.**

**Rhettbutler: I'm glad you're enjoying it. As for the other bits, I didn't want it to stay exactly the same, otherwise, what would be the point in Ira being there acting as Bilbo's guard. Still, I'm glad you like the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

Ira couldn't ignore the growing feeling of unease building in her stomach. She was not particularly worried about Alduin's safety - after all, she knew he could look after himself with no trouble - but she was slightly concerned about him being alone with a member of his kin who was a complete mystery to him. Alduin knew what was at stake, but what if that wasn't enough? If he had so easily convinced Smaug to become allied with him, who knew what else he could do, especially with Smaug's help? The Dragonborn had considered summoning Odahviing, but Smaug was unlike anything she had ever faced before. She didn't want to risk the life of her friend, so kept her mouth shut.

The dwarves had questioned her incessantly once she had emerged alone. She refused to say anything, especially while Alduin was still down there.

Staring out in the direction of Laketown, a thought suddenly struck her. What would happen if she was unable to slay the dragon? Would Laketown suffer as a result? Or would Smaug slink back inside Erebor and sleep until the next group of people attempted to take the mountain from him? Running her hands over her face in frustration, Ira didn't notice the dwarf sidling up to her until he stepped into her peripheral vision.

"Is it wise having him down there alone?" Balin asked, concerned.

Ira shook her head. "I don't know. I would love to say yes, but I cannot know for sure what he plans to do. All I do know is that Alduin wants nothing more than to return to his proper form, and to do that he must help me help you take back Erebor for Thorin. I doubt Alduin will have forgotten this little detail. Still, I'm concerned his... past will get in the way of things."

"His past?"

"Gold and jewels don't matter to him," Ira explained. "Instead, his draconic nature means he has more of a desire for dominance. Smaug would be an invaluable asset should he turn against us."

"Do you think it is likely?"

"I think it is not out of the question. But no, I don't believe that's what will happen. Obviously Alduin won't want to kill one of his own kind, so I expect he will instead attempt to bargain with Smaug. If that is the case, I wish him all the luck in Nirn and Middle Earth, because dragons are a thousand times more stubborn than even Thorin."

"A dragon convincing a dragon should improve the odds though, right?"

"Well," Ira considered thoughtfully, "I suppose you could be right. Alduin is basically the lord of all dragons, so most others would obey him fairly quickly. But he is also now human, meaning he appears weaker. Smaug may try to exploit his new form, and then things could get ugly for us."

"How so?"

Ira sighed. "Alduin's natural authority is the only way this can end without bloodshed. If Smaug doesn't agree to whatever Alduin offers (if he offers anything), then he will turn on all of us. That means we will have to fight." She shook her head. "I need to go back in there." The last sentence was mumbled under her breath, but Balin still heard. He grunted in agreement, allowing Ira to sneak back down.

The sound of voices grew louder the closer she got, but her footsteps halted when she heard one particular sentence: "You think you could ever hope to defeat me?"

Then she was running, thankful the enchantment of her boots made her silent. She threw herself against the cold stone wall and peered cautiously into the treasury. She could see Alduin was tense, and Smaug was growing angry. It was his voice she had heard.

"I do," Alduin replied calmly. "And not just me."

"The girl?" Smaug sneered, nostrils flaring. "The dragoness locked inside a mortal body? She is weak, feeble."

"And yet she is alive," Alduin pointed out. "A particular trait only a few of our kind still possess. You have sat here long enough. I will not give you another chance. Decide."

Smaug growled. "And if I choose neither?"

"It will end one way or another."

"Then you will all _burn!_"

Ira gulped. This was not going well. She needed to find a weak point on Smaug's body that would allow her to kill him. And, more importantly, she needed to make sure he wouldn't make it into the open air. Slowly, she began to inch her way through the treasury, eyeing Smaug's thick scales closely. It wasn't until she was almost facing him directly that she saw her advantage. A scale was missing over his chest. If she could get close enough, and he was low enough to be within reach, she could kill him with a single blow. A blade to the skull also tended to be very effective, but in this case that might be a little more difficult than she was used to.

Unfortunately, Smaug then turned his head and he saw her there. He grinned, making Alduin also look at her. Her cover was blown.

_Here goes nothing..._

Ira stepped out from behind the large column and then leaned against in an apparently relaxed, cocky position that angered the dragon greatly (as it was meant to). Her arms were behind her back, subtly pulling a bottle out from one of her pockets and swiftly unstoppering it. "You know," she said casually, "part of me wonders just how you expect to manage that. I've yet to be seriously injured by a dragon, let alone burned or just plain killed. Many have tried, all have failed."

Smaug huffed, chest beginning to glow. "There's always a first time." Ira downed the potion in one gulp, a mere second before Smaug's flames engulfed her. The heat was intense, she could tell, but it didn't harm her. It felt like something soft was tickling her skin. Smaug let out a roar of pure rage when his flames stopped and she was still stood there, uninjured and completely unfazed. Alduin's head was tilted slightly to the side in confusion, having not seen her drink the potion.

"Yes, I suppose there is," Ira said, looking down at her nails to annoy the dragon again. "But I don't think this is it, if I'm being completely honest." Her relaxed stance seemed to be slowly increasing Smaug's ire. "I mean, if you think about it... how special are you, really? You're just like the rest of them. _Sure,_ you may be a bit bigger, but who's to say that makes you more powerful?"

"**Los tol jur, kon? (Is that a challenge, girl?)**"

Ira's eyes narrowed at the sentence. "That's the Dovahzul," she said. "You're from Nirn, after all, then." She then smirked. "Excellent! That means you'll die just as easily as every other one did."

"You underestimate me," Smaug growled, a warning to his voice (which Ira ignored, of course).

Ira rolled her eyes and slowly drew Chillrend, finding comfort in the cold, tough leather beneath her fingers, and the coolness that was wafting off the fine blade. It was a feeling she had known for so many years, and with it, she felt undefeatable. With it, she felt confident. With this blade, she became the true Dragonborn of legend. A manic grin slowly spread across her lips. "We'll see," she said, before praying quickly to Nocturnal and allowing her Agent ability to wash over her, hiding her but for a faint shimmering trail, which could only be seen if you knew what to look for.

Ira moved stealthily and silently across the room, taking special care not to jostle any of the coins. Steam was floating out from between Smaug's bared teeth and he whipped his head around, frantically searching for her. He could smell her and hear her slow, calm breaths, but couldn't pinpoint from where they came. A faint jangle came from the great dragon's immediate left, and he whipped his whole body around to find the Dragonborn leaning against a stone column, a smug gleam to her eyes. In the corner of her eyes, she saw the rest of the company standing just out of the dragon's line of sight, weapons drawn, ready to attack should things turn sour. But she wouldn't let it come to that. Once again, Ira moved into a crouch, and once again disappeared. This time, however Smaug caught sight of the shimmer of movement when she moved, and lunged forward to capture the woman between his razor sharp teeth. But Ira was prepared and darted out of the way just in time, before lashing out at his exposed neck with Chillrend. A deep gash appeared, cracking and damaging some of his scales, but even with her physical strength and the strength of her blade itself, no blood was drawn.

Smaug drew back, laughing mockingly. "You cannot hope to defeat me. I am more powerful than any foe you have faced."

Anger rose up in Ira's chest as her invisibility wore off for good. Her eyes flashed draconic, but unlike usual, they remained cold, and her pupils stayed as thin slits. "I have faced many foes you do not know of. I have faced the First Dragonborn and sent him to the depths of Oblivion, I have killed the most powerful Vampire Lord ever to exist, leaving him so he became nothing but a pile of ash on the floor. I have killed countless dragons, consumed each and every soul they had, and lived through all of it. You may be more powerful than them, but you are _not_ more powerful than _me!_"

With a battle cry, she lurched forward, startling the massive dragon as she caught hold of his scales and twisted herself onto his neck. He shook and writhed, but Ira was experienced, and was not so easy deterred. Chillrend's point was directed straight at his head, poised for the strike. With all her strength she pushed downwards, and the blade fell, as if in slow motion, though no one had used the Slow Time Shout. She watched as it's blade pressed against the solid scales that acted as his skin, watched as the blade broke through the barrier. It sunk a mere two inches, however, before it came to a stop. But Ira's strength kept pushing it down, and as time finally sped up, the glass blade gave a groan, before shattering, spraying shards in all directs. The hilt fell from Ira's shocked grasp, and Smaug, after roaring in fury and pain, finally dislodged her. The Dragonborn was flung backwards, and hit the stone wall with a resounding _thud_, before sliding down ten feet, coming to a stop on top of the gold pile, eyes closed. She was unconscious, and being unconscious meant she was vulnerable. Smaug growled happily, and moved to finish her off, before something cold and hard slammed into his chest, piercing through scales, muscles and tissue. It sunk so deep it pierced his lungs and heart.

The roar that came next meant those nearby had to clap their hands over their ears to stop from being deafened. His roar was heard easily in Laketown, and in Mirkwood, and even in the house of Beorn, where the skin-changer perked his ears as the sound came to him.

Smaug's corpse slumped on the ground, motionless and empty. The tyranny of the dragon had come to an end.

* * *

**Haha! Yes, Smaug is down! But guess who killed him? The answer is probably obvious. Ah well. What's important is this:**

**Smaug be dead.**

**But we all know it's not over yet.**

**...**

**It's nice to be back. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Everyone you recognise belongs to either Bethesda or Tolkien. Only Ira and Amy are mine.**

**A/N: Alright, so I've still got a bit of writer's block. But I'm working through it. Sorry if this chapter isn't quite up to standard, but this is the moment of truth.**

**Big thanks to: War Wraith, jeffs87, anteneret and Darkafall for following/favouriting.**

**Review Response(s):**

**gabiey: Awww, I'm glad you think so. Thank you.**

**Fin Daanik Sil: Well, let's be honest, Ira wasn't in the best position to kill him. I did err a little on whether or not to change that ending, but decided to stick with it. Hopefully it'll pay off.**

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

Alduin was shocked to find himself standing beside the corpse of his kin, and was even more shocked that _he_ had been the one to deliver the killing blow. Drawing his sword from the dragon's hide had proved to be somewhat difficult, but he had managed it. Barely seconds after he had sheathed his sword, a quiet groan made him look at the body of the Dragonborn, who was slowly regaining consciousness, it seemed.

A low crackling noise drew his attention back to Smaug, and he saw the dragon's scales were slowly beginning to burn away. Ira too noticed, because a low curse escaped her lips. Alduin vaguely recalled her saying the sensation of absorbing a dragon's soul was not a pleasant one. Alduin had never actually seen it happen, and part of him was curious. As the scales burnt to nothing, a pale pink and orange light shot towards Ira, who didn't have enough strength to fight it. Heck, she didn't have the strength to even push herself into a sitting position.

Ira winced when the light hit her, before her eyes morphed into pale slits, and her jaw fell slack. She looked like she was in shock. Her body started to tremble and jerk, before collapsing forward. Her fingers dug into the gold beneath her, and Alduin could see the muscles in her back tensing.

Something was wrong.

He didn't know how he knew, but he did. Alduin moved and stopped by Ira's side, placing a hand on her shoulder that caused her gaze to whip to his. She was biting her lip so hard blood was being drawn, and the pain she was experiencing was clear in her eyes.

"What's happening?" Alduin asked, but Ira shook her head, fearing she would let out all her bottled up pain if she so much as twitched her lips. But her restraint did not last against the questioning look on his face, and as she opened her mouth to finally reply, a strange sound echoed around the large cavern. It sounded like Ira's voice, crying out in desperation and agony, but there was something else there, too, something that had Alduin's blood singing. A dragon. Ira's dragon was close at hand, so close, in fact, it could be heard through her voice. And suddenly, Alduin understood. Smaug's soul was something Ira couldn't cope with, and her body was going to fail if no one did anything. Alduin stood up straight, and spoke with a clear voice. "I've made my choice. Now deliver on your word."

The silence that filled the cavern was heavy and lingering, and it filled every crack and every crevice of the grey stone. Fire starting blazing through his veins, scorching everything. His mind screamed out as the pain drove through his entire body. Every thought he just had became confused as the burning sensation licked from his head to his toes and back again, like scorching fire. Then he felt a tear in his skin. It was agonising, brutal and beyond anything he had felt before, but it was also freeing. His bones grew and stretched, his limbs changed and distorted, his senses sharpened dramatically, and he grew. He grew taller and taller, taller than he had ever been before. And there he stood, in all his glory, Alduin, the World Eater. A dragon as black as night.

Another cry from the Dragonborn had him turning his whole body to watch. He realised quickly he was too close to her for her shift to happen properly, so moved to a safe distance. He then lay down on the gold, watching with eager eyes as her own body changed. Her pale skin slowly grew darker and redder, until it was a rich burgundy. Her armour was shredded and fell to the ground, only to turn into nothing. Her body grew in size until she was only a foot or two shorter than Alduin himself, her arms became wings, and a long, spiked tail sprouted from her body. Spines grew on her back, but her eyes remained the same blue. The only part of the true Ira that remained.

The new form of the Dragonborn seemed to confuse her as she flexed each muscle to see what it did. It was like watching a newborn learn how to walk or crawl. Finally, once she got used to everything (as much as she could, anyway - she hadn't tried flying yet), Ira met Alduin's eyes at last.

"_**Dovah lost hin komant, ruz. (Dragon was your decision, then.)**_"

Alduin snorted, ignoring the rest of the company as they walked cautiously into the treasure room. Ira, too, it seemed, had no interest in them. "_**Hin kopraan vust ni haalit Smaug's sil. (Your body could not handle Smaug's soul.)**_"

Ira drew back in surprise. "**_You're claiming you did this for _****my ****_benefit?_**" Her voice was understandably doubtful and incredulous.

Now, Alduin rolled his eyes. "_**Not completely, as you are well aware.**_" He flicked his tail to show his minor annoyance.

Ira watched him for a moment, before facing the rest of the company. Her eyes suddenly widened, and her head whipped around, but she clearly did not find what she was looking for, because her nostrils flared. Once again, she looked to Thorin, who was watching them both silently, but with clear distrust in his eyes. "_**You should not look at us like that,**_" Ira growled out, making Thorin raise an eyebrow. "_**Just because we look different does not mean we are not the same people underneath. You can trust us.**_"

"I do not know this," the dwarf spat out. Alduin suddenly moved to Ira's side and growled, the warning clear. "I want you out of my mountain," Thorin continued, apparently unfazed by the display. "You do not have to leave completely, but you must remain outside the walls of Erebor."

Ira drew back, a glare in place. "_**If that is what you wish. But do not expect us to be kind with you in future. You have thrown us out of your company, even though we helped you get this far. It was Alduin who killed Smaug, yet you disregard us because of what we now are. So be it. You will have no more help from me, Thorin Oakenshield.**_" She then stormed past him, quickly spreading her wings and taking flight. A powerful tremor shook the mountain only a few seconds later.

"That would be the front entrance," Balin stated dryly.

Alduin narrowed his eyes at Thorin, who met his gaze unwaveringly. "_**You have made an unwise decision, dilfahliil. You would be wrong to make an enemy of us, so be careful.**_" Then he, too, left the Lonely Mountain. The air was refreshing on his scales when he finally stepped out of the confines of Erebor. He found Ira lying on the ground, head flat against the grass, breathing steadily and deeply. She looked perfectly calm, but Alduin knew otherwise. "_**You have not flown.**_"

Ira huffed. "_**Zu'u dreh ni fraan med nii. (I do not feel like it.)**_"

Alduin huffed. "_**Tolro dahik hi lost ni unt nii tul. (That's because you haven't tried it yet.)**_"

Raising herself off the ground, Ira looked at the black dragon. "_**How can he push us away like that?**_" She asked through gritted teeth. "_**We have been nothing but loyal to him, and in the end he betrays us.**_"

"_**There is a sickness in the mind of the dilfahliil. One no doubt caused by the treasure.**_"

"_**It is the Arkenstone,**_" Ira said. "_**I had it before I changed, but now I do not know where it is.**_" She sighed. "**_Thraat pah, Zu'u los hahvaas do ok tirahkom. (Despite everything, I am concerned about his safety.)_**"

"_**You shouldn't be,**_" Alduin reminded her, before the urge to spread his wings became too much, and he pushed off the ground. He circled the Lonely Mountain a few times, before Ira flew slightly unsteadily into the air to join him. He could see the joy in her eyes as she finally became a true dragon, and became one with the skies. Her wingspan was impressive, especially for a female. But, then again, Ira was never what one might call ordinary. Far from it.

Yet, despite spending her whole life locked in a mortal body, she seemed so comfortable in this form. It was as if her spirit had finally been set free, and in doing that, the Dragonborn herself was freed.

They both circled the Lonely Mountain a few times, relishing in the fact they were finally able to stretch their wings. A loud Shout suddenly split through the air, coming from the Dragonborn's throat. "_**Od Ah Viing!**_"

The whole mountainside shook with the force of her Shout, and Alduin felt himself smirking at the thought of the rest of the company panicking because of it. Resentment for the dwarves had flared in his gut. Yet he did not know why. Not that it mattered, of course, since he couldn't care less about being in the company now he was back to being who he was meant to be, but a part of him hated that they had been thrown aside so easily.

An answering roar sounded, and within minutes the red form of Odahviing approached the mountain. He was considerably larger than he had been when they first arrived in Middle Earth, but he was yet to grow as large as Ira and himself. He landed heavily on the ground, the other two dragons moving to meet him, and the tremors caused a few rocks to fall down the slopes of Erebor.

"_**Daar los ni fos Zu'u zent wah koraav voknau dii arosend. (This is not what I expected to see upon my arrival.)**_" The red dragon admitted.

"_**You know how I like surprises,**_" Ira responded sarcastically. _"**The reason I called you here is simple: the beast is dead. Nothing holds you here anymore. You may return to Nirn.**_"

"_**Ahrk fos do hi ziin? (And what of you two?)**_"

"_**Zu'u nis tinvaak fah mok, nuz Zu'u fen fey het mal lingrahiik. Zu'u fraan Zu'u tul lost osos maarahmik wah nuviis wah. (I cannot speak for him, but I will stay here a little longer. I feel I still have some business to attend to.)**_"

"_**It is not my desire to leave yet, either,**_" Alduin stated calmly. "_**This land is still new to me.**_"

"_**Then I will take my leave. Erei borii tiid, Dovahkiin. (Until next time, Dragonborn.)**_" Odahviing pushed off the ground and flew due South, disappearing from view within a minute. Ira felt a strange feeling wash over her at the sight of him going. He had always been there for her when she was desperate. Now, she was like him, and so he wouldn't ever be needed again, unless by some miracle she returned to her human form. It was an odd thought, one she wasn't sure she was happy about or not.

But one thing was for certain - being a dragon was better than she ever would have thought it could have been.

* * *

**And so there is the answer you've all been waiting for. Ira and Alduin are dragons. Great!**

**Or is it...?**

**Hehe, I feel evil right now.**

**As Odahviing said: Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and Amicitia.**

**A/N: I'm not dead! Ugh, I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the long wait. but life, school, writer's block and a brief obsession with Tomb Raider meant I wasn't able to write and I went off the Hobbit for a little bit. But hopefully I'll be back to normal again now.**

**Big thanks to: greenstripe, rmnlegion, Mommakerbear, Shadows of Vanity, Artperf, Devilsummoner666, 3333ssss, Mezereon, Mac Gustah, crim grin, TheTinyMouse, Cytramiraak, Br2nd66, bale626, Spartan492, Diamond of the Sea, Adissaric, Zelara and FrankSinatra24 for following/favouriting.**

**Review Response(s):**

**AnimeA55Kicker: I'm glad you think so :)**

**Mjoern: It was based around the Skyrim dragon size, but about 1.5 times the size, give or take. As for Alduin, well, he kinda knew there was nothing he could do to stop it, so pushed back the part of him that was repulsed, angry etc etc.**

**ww1990ww: Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Dragon V Fire: Awww, thank you xxx XD**

**gabiey: I'm glad you enjoyed it. It'll be a few more chapters before BOTFA arrives, though.**

**greenstripe: It makes me so happy to see you're enjoying it. And to answer you're question; no, there is still a fair bit to go. I may continue on after the events of the Hobbit have ended for a little while. We'll see when the time comes. That particular bit I haven't quite decided yet.**

**Nargus: Not immediately... Maybe later.**

**Diamond of the Sea: Good interesting, I hope.**

**jsun25: Gee, thanks for telling me my life was even _in_ danger... -_- Ha, joking! Gald you liked it!**

**Lord Jace: Of course Thorin goes all jerk mode... He's Thorin, and they're dragons. Not exactly unexpected. Besides, he's been reunited with his gold now. He wouldn't want another repeat of Smaug.**

**Haereticum: Haha, yup! XD**

**Guest(1): I'm glad you like my decision. And here is that next chapter.**

**Guest(2): Replacement Smaug...? Could make it fun, right?**

**Guest(3): I'm glad, and here it is.**

**crim grin: Coming right up! *dramatic flourish***

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

Amicitia was, unsurprisingly, the first to leave the mountain and see Ira. She held tears in her eyes as she looked over her twin. Ira just rested her large head on the ground and allowed Amicitia to run a small hand over her snout.

"Why are you like this?" Amicitia questioned weakly, the tell-tale signs of a sob building in her throat.

Ira sighed. "_**Akatosh came to us before we entered Mirkwood, telling us we would have to choose between becoming a dragon or staying human. In the end it was Alduin's decision, but it affected me as well. Alduin claims to have chosen this form so my body could cope with Smaug's soul and memories.**_"

"But why did what he choose have to affect you?" Amicitia asked, leaning against Ira's maw with a sigh.

"_**I do not know, nor have I thought to question it. It is what it is, Amy, and we can't change it now.**_"

Amicitia frowned. "You seem very accepting of this." There was almost an accusatory tone to her voice.

"_**I lived a long life as a human. Being a new person is exciting. Besides, I have at least kept my human instincts and emotions, meaning the desire for power is barely noticeable, and certainly very easy to fight.**_"

"But how long will it stay that way?"

"_**Only time will tell.**_"

Amicitia sighed, before a small smile flickered into place on her face. "Could I... possibly...?"

"_**Have a ride?**_" Ira finished for her, an amused tone to her voice. Biting her bottom lip nervously, Amicitia nodded. Ira let a laugh rumble out of her throat. "_**If you want.**_"

Amicitia grinned and then - with a bit of a struggle - climbed onto Ira's neck. The dragon then pushed off the ground and launched into the air. Amicitia yelped and held on tighter for a moment, but soon her grip loosened and she let out a delighted laugh. Ira smiled fondly to herself as she remembered her first journey on the back of a dragon. After a brief deliberation, Ira decided to risk heading for Laketown. She knew they would be terrified of her, but she hoped Amicitia's presence would calm the people long enough for her to explain. As she flew towards the lake, Ira wondered where Alduin had gotten to. He had disappeared a little while ago, and Ira had no idea where he was now.

"You alright, Ira?" Amicitia asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"_**Geh, just thinking about how the people of the lake will react to my new body.**_"

"Hopefully not too negatively," Amicitia said with a concerned tone. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, however difficult it may be to do so."

"_**We should be fine as long as we are given time enough to explain,**_" Ira replied.

"But what if they don't allow us that?"

"_**Then we leave,**_" Ira responded, before angling her body downward so she flew towards Laketown. She landed as lightly as possible on the shore, and across the long bridge was the town. She could hear frightened screams and shouts, though they soon became confused mutters when Ira showed no signs of attacking. Amicitia slid off Ira's neck, and the two waited patiently for someone to approach them.

They did not have to wait long, and neither were they surprised by who came to meet them.

"Bard," Amicitia greeted with a smile.

"Amicitia," Bard responded, though his voice was wary. Understandable, really. He then looked at Ira. "And who are you, wyrm?"

Ira growled warningly. "**_A friend,_**" she answered. "_**Though you do not know me by this form. I am Ira, the Dragonborn.**_"_  
_

Bard's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "You never told me you were a dragon," he said accusingly.

"She wasn't," Amicitia butted in. "Smaug is dead, but this is the price she and Alduin had to pay for slaying him."

Once more, the bargeman glanced over at Ira. "So, in order to kill the dragon, we created two more?"

"_**Do not think it such a bad thing, Bard. We owe you a debt, and you are a friend. Therefore we can help you if you so need it.**_"

A loud roar suddenly split the sky, and all three of them lifted their gazes into the air. Alduin landed heavily beside Ira, causing Bard and Amicitia to stumble. "_** Lahvu lov. (An army nears.)**_" He reported. "_**Fahliil. (Elves.)**_"

Ira sighed. "_**Thranduil fen unt wah ofaal osos do yuvon. (Thranduil will try to get some of the gold.)**_"

"_**Vothni grit. (Without a doubt.)**_"

Ira growled, before facing Amicitia and Bard, who were looking between the two dragons in confusion. "_**The elves are coming from the Woodland Realm. I must warn the dwarves of their arrival.**_" With that, she pushed off the ground and soared back towards the Lonely Mountain, hoping the dwarves would be willing to at least hear her out. She knew of the dwarves' hate of the elves (and she wasn't all that fond of them, either), and whether they would admit it or not, this was information they would want to hear about. She barely had to wait a minute before Balin and Bilbo appeared on the main balcony, which stood above the front entrance. Both were watching her warily, but neither seemed hostile. Ira drew herself to her full height so she faced them. "_**I thought you'd want to know an army of elves is on their way from Mirkwood. There is no doubt in my mind that this is their destination.**_"

Balin nodded slightly coldly before disappearing, but Bilbo remained. He sighed. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you, Ira," he said softly.

Ira tilted her head to the side. "**_We cannot change what has happened. I lived a long life as a human. The change is not so bad._**"

"Still, I can't believe Thorin would send you away for something you couldn't control." He shook his head. "I tried to reason with him, but he's not in his right mind at the moment." He shuddered. "It's the Arkenstone. He won't stop looking for it."

Ira sighed. "_**I found it,**_" she admitted. "**_But lost it again after I changed. I now don't know where it is. But I fear what may become of him if he finds it. That stone corrupts the mind, Bilbo. It is what causes the gold sickness that both his father and grandfather caught. I had hoped he would fight it off, but apparently I was wrong to get my hopes up._**"

Bilbo, after glancing over his shoulder to make sure there was no one there, pulled a shining stone from his pocket. Ira's eyes widened. "I picked it up while everyone was distracted," he explained quietly. "No one but you knows I have it."

"_**And it must stay that way. Keep hold of it, and don't let anyone see it until the time is right. Hopefully Gandalf will return to tell you what to do.**_"

Bilbo paled. "But what if I think the time is right and it isn't?" He asked frantically. "What if I mess things up?"

"**_Trust your instincts, Bilbo Baggins,_**" Ira told him with a smile. "_**They will never fail you.**_" After that, she pushed off the ground and soared into the air, before finding a decent perch on the mountainside and curling up. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her.

By the time Ira woke again the moon was high in the sky. Her new eyes meant her night vision was far better than it had previously been, and she had no trouble seeing the surrounding area. It was empty, for the most part, but for a small flicker of fire coming her way. She tensed, but when the light drew close enough she let the tension leave her body.

"_**What are you doing here?**_" Ira asked the brothers.

Fili and Kili exchanged a look, before the older stepped forward. "We're worried, Ira. Thorin's losing himself."

"_**Bilbo has informed me of the situation,"** _Ira replied grimly. "_**But why are you coming to me?**_"

"We hoped you could help," Kili said, and the concern and desperation in his voice was clear.

Ira drew back in surprise. "_**Why would he listen to me? He banished me from Erebor.**_"

"But you're a dragon!" Fili argued. "He would be mad not to listen to you when you can roast him alive in a second."

Ira narrowed her eyes at him. "_**Thorin is not stupid, Fili. I may not appreciate what he did to Alduin and myself, but I would never go so far as to kill him.**_"

"Please, Ira," Kili begged softly. "We don't know what else to do. Balin told him about the elves, but he barely reacted. The gold has a strong hold over his mind. Every one of us fears what will happen if he isn't able to fight this off."

Ira sighed heavily. "__**Listen to me, both of you. Thorin knew of this sickness before we got here. And I think that him knowing his father and grandfather were affected by this dragon sickness has meant the attraction **___**to gold ****has always been at the back of his mind, whether he will be willing to admit that or not. He may claim to not be his grandfather, but he is slowly falling into the same trap. This is not something I can help with. Thorin must find the strength within himself to fight it off on his own.**_

"But, surely, there _must_ be something we can do," Fili urged, blue eyes wide and pleading.

Humming, Ira thought for a moment. "_**Perhaps,**_" she said after a long moment. "_**If he were to see some of his kin in danger, it may break him free of the spell over his mind. But do not get your hopes up. Even if it does work, it may only be a temporary solution.**_"

"We'll do anything to get our uncle back," Kili muttered sadly.

Ira grinned, before letting out a loud roar that had the dwarf princes clamping their hands over their ears. She then lunged forward and trapped them underneath a heavy claw. Despite the fact both knew she would not harm them, they were wriggling and struggling and cursing may times in both dwarfish and the common tongue. Within moments the rest of the company was on the balcony above the front door, gazing out towards Ira. The dragoness growled lowly, squeezing the princes a little tighter and causing them both to cry out. She quickly released her grip, however, so she wouldn't hurt them too much.

Thorin strode forward, a look of thunder in his eyes as he glared viciously at Ira. "Let. My nephews. Go." He ordered, voice dark and dangerous.

On Ira, however, it had no effect. She growled threateningly at him. "_**Do not test me, dilfahliil. I have already been put at my wits end by your hatred of me.**_"

"You will let them go," Thorin commanded again, his voice still holding that deadly tone.

"_**Uv fos? (Or what?)**_" Ira challenged. "_**What will you do?**_" She lowered her snout to the princes, who froze and stared up at her in terror. She winked, and they both nodded minutely. She then picked up Kili between her teeth. He wriggled violently, and when Ira put him down, he drew his sword. She growled, and Kili paled when he saw her chest beginning to glow. She shot flames from her maw just to his right, so it looked like she had burnt him to death, but when, really, the flames hadn't touched him. Kili quickly darted behind her, out of sight.

"_KILI!_" The chorused shout echoed through the night air, and when Ira turned back to the dwarves, they were all brandishing their weapons and glaring murderously at her. Even Bilbo looked furious, but there was also a large amount of hurt in those innocent eyes of his. Fili was struggling under Ira's grip, and she growled deep in her throat, the warning clear. He had tears in his eyes, and he let out a heart-wrenching sob. Ira could feel Kili clutching onto her as he stopped himself from rushing to his brother's side.

Thorin was staring at the charred ground where Kili previously stood in shock, and water glistened in his eyes. Ira could feel it as whatever darkness had plagued him lifted away. He looked at her with fury, hatred, sorrow and pain in his eyes. "Let Fili go," he whispered, and Ira wouldn't have heard him if not for her enhanced senses. "Please, I beg you. Do not hurt my nephew."

Ira smiled as best she could in this body. "_**I would never do such a thing, Thorin.**_" She moved to the side, letting Fili go and simultaneously revealing Kili. He immediately ran to his trembling brother, who clutched at him hard.

"He's alive?" Balin choked out, confused but also relieved.

Ira nodded her large head. "_**It was their idea. To find a way to rid you of your sickness, Thorin. They were concerned for you.**_"

Thorin was watching his nephews closely, and when he turned back to Ira, there was something akin to gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you," he said, and the sincerity in his eyes caught everyone off guard - even Dwalin and Balin, who had known him the longest. "I was blind, and you allowed me to once more see the light."

"_**I am only sorry it had to be done in the way it was,**_" Ira muttered. "_**I apologise for the pain I caused you all. I hope you know I would never cause him any deliberate harm.**_"

"Of course we know that, lassie," Nori assured her. "Though it was hard to believe at the time. We thought you'd killed him."

"_**As was the plan,**_" Ira reminded him.

Thorin suddenly turned around, a new sort of fire in his eyes now. "Balin, Dwalin, Gloin," he said sharply. "It seems we have an army of elves to protect our walls against. Barricade the main doors. We must make sure no lives in this mountain are lost to those pointy-eared cowards."

* * *

**There ya go! Sorry, again, it's been so long. Life is a bitch.**

**Hope you liked!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and Amicitia. The rest belong to Bethesda or Tolkien.**

**A/N: Alright, another long wait (though not as long as the one before). Sorry, again. This chapter is not especially long, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Big thanks to: HardyxLover, Wintergoddesswolf, FrankZTank13, General Hawk, EvilEchoes, julia9264, LordMesirix, Krustyrob, Arduna-Brisingr, moronarty, valkyrie9034, GeneralStargate, DocBrown13, godieinacreek, edvis93, and .pandas for following/favouriting. Cheers guys ;)**

**Review Response(s):**

**Ny'Kle: Haha, cheers.**

**Dragon V Fire: I'm glad you think zo.**

**jsun25: I can't quite tell if that was a good thing or not. I hope so. :)**

**ILikedabubbles: (I like them too). This one is also short. Hope it is just as good.**

**Mac Gustah: I think it does, too, although writing from the perspective of a dragon is not so easy.**

**gabiey: Here it is...**

**Guest(1): Coming right up!**

**Guest(2): Here ya go!**

**Guest(3): Here's MOAR!**

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

Alduin and Amicitia had joined Ira outside the mountain a few minutes later - Amicitia on foot, Alduin flying through the air.

"Ira." The dragoness' head snapped up at the sound of her name. There stood Thorin, now wearing golden armour with a crown. He looked very regal, and he stood proudly. Ira was glad to see his eyes were still clear. He was fighting the sickness still. She inclined her head, letting him know he had her attention, and silently commanding him to continue. "Can I ask you and Alduin stay hidden?"

"_**You can. But do not expect us to necessarily attack. The lake men will likely arrive with Thranduil for the gold you promised them, and I refuse to attack those men. They have helped us.**_"

Thorin pursed his lips. "If those men ally themselves with the elves-"

"_**You must keep your word, Thorin, otherwise you will only make enemies. Thranduil is likely to come for the gems you told me he demanded of you, but if you never promised them to him he has no claim to them,**_" Ira interrupted, though her voice was calm. Thorin watched her closely. "_**Give the money you owe the men of the lake to the bargeman.**_"

Now, his eyebrows rose. "Why him?"

"_**Because the master will not do with it as he should,**_" Ira pointed out. "**_Bard is honest, and genuinely cares for the town and its people. Give the money to him, and everything should be well._**"

"And if it is not?"

"_**You will have done your part by then. If they still ask more of you, you don't have to give them what they want, unless they find it within themselves to find a worthy trade.**_" Ira sighed. "_**Just try to keep a level head, okay, Thorin? As I stated before, you do not want to be making enemies, let alone so soon after reclaiming the mountain, with just a wall, thirteen dwarves, a woman and a hobbit.**_"

"If you would help us, we will also have two dragons. That must count for something."

"_**You have our allegiance, Thorin Oakenshield. But I will not cause the lake men any more suffering, even if you ask it of me. They may not have endured the wrath of Smaug, but they have been living in poverty for many years, barely scraping enough to survive.**_"

The dwarf nodded sharply once, before returning to his halls. Alduin turned to face Ira, having listened to the whole conversation. "_**Is it wise to offer ourselves to him? We do not know if he can be trusted.**_"

"_**I have faith he will pull through in the end, one way or another. He is fighting the dragon sickness, so we must not judge him too harshly for his decisions at this moment in time.**_"

Alduin huffed, before lying on the ground. He said no more words after that moment, and all Amicitia said was a quick goodbye to them both, before she entered Erebor. Ira looked at the mountain as the sun set below the horizon, before moving closer to her companion and curling up beside him. Alduin opened one eye for a moment when she settled down, but closed it again quickly afterwards.

...

When Ira woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find herself encased in the strong grip of the black dragon behind her. Alduin's wing was draped protectively over her, almost as if shielding her from the world, and his head was resting gently on her back. She could feel each breath that escaped his snout, and it faintly tickled as it brushed against her scales.

Instead of feeling awkward, as she supposed was what _should_ have been the case, Ira was actually very comfortable, and she was certainly content with how they had ended up. Not that she would ever admit it. So instead of pushing herself away from him, she allowed herself to be covered, and closed her eyes again with a hint of a smile on her face.

...

It was around midday when the dwarves got their first visitor. Ira and Alduin were both awake and waiting, just out of sight, but within hearing range of the dwarves. They listened intently as Bard greeted Thorin.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain!" His voice was clear and was easily picked up by the dragons. "We are glad to find you alive beyond hope."

"Why do you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin challenged. Ira furrowed her brow. The lake men were armed?

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in?" Bard countered. "Like a robber in his hole." At this, Ira growled lowly in her chest, but a quick look from Alduin stopped the sound.

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed."

"My lord, we have to come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?"

There were several long seconds of silence. After that, came Thorin's voice, quieter now, but also closer. "I'm listening," said the King.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask you honour their pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives." Bard pleaded.

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door," Thorin hissed.

"That armed host will attack this mountain, if we do not come to terms."

"Your threats do not sway me," snapped the dwarf.

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just? Our people offered you their help, and in return you promised enough gold to rebuild our home."

"And it was only when the gold was mentioned you offered that aid," Thorin growled.

"A bargain was struck!" Bard replied through clenched teeth.

"A bargain?" The King scoffed. "What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, _Bard_, why should we honour such terms?"

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?"

Once more, there was a long silence, during which Ira began to grow restless. _Please, Thorin, give them what you promised._

"Be gone!" Thorin shouted finally. "Ere arrow fly."

A long sigh slipped Ira's lips, and, were she still in her human body, she would have put her head in her hands, or, perhaps, walked right up to the dwarf King and hit him on the back of the head for being such an idiot.

"_**It seems the dwarf was not as strong as you believed,**_" Alduin said quietly from behind her. "_**The sickness has taken him once again.**_"

"_**You cannot know that.**_" Ira countered weakly.

Alduin gave her a flat look, and Ira conceded. It was clear - Thorin was a lost cause. There was nothing to be done.

...

Alduin had vanished for the day, and the next person Ira saw was not who she would expect to see.

"_**What are you doing, little burglar?**_" She asked quietly, for he clearly did not want to be discovered. Bilbo jumped, though probably because Ira very much looked like she was asleep.

He sighed. "Your efforts were in vain, it would seem," he said sadly. "Thorin is lost, and I fear he will start a war with the lake men and the elves. So I have decided the Arkenstone is the only way out."

"_**What are you planning, Bilbo?**_" Ira queried, wary now.

The hobbit hesitated, glancing anxiously back at the mountain. "I want to give the Arkenstone to Bard," he said at last. "I hope that, in exchange for its return, Thorin will give the men what he promised them."

Ira snorted. "_**I find it doubtful he will. If he were to find out it was you, his rage would be enough to drive him to even further madness,**_" she warned. "_**If you are too close to him, he may try to harm you.**_"

"I'm not afraid of Thorin," Bilbo told her, shaking his head.

"_**You should be!**_" Ira narrowed her eyes at him, and Bilbo visibly shivered. "_**I have seen what a lust for gold does to a man. He becomes ruthless in his attempt to keep it, or to claim more. Your life would be in great danger were he to find out you were the one to betray his trust.**_"

"I am not betraying him," Bilbo said, offended. "I am trying to help."

"_**Giving the Arkenstone to Thorin may end up making things worse,**_" Ira said gravely. "_**I trust your judgement, Bilbo, and I will not stop you. Just be careful, okay?**_"

Bilbo nodded seriously. "I will. And Ira?" She hummed for him to continue. "Thank you. Your loyalty in me always surprised me, and I am grateful for it."

"_**You earned it.**__"_ Ira then silently pushed off the ground and took flight, heading towards the north west. In the distance, a great battalion was directed towards Erebor, and Ira did not know what threat they posed, if any.

The mass of bodies turned out to be dwarves. The leader of which was riding a strange horned creature, the likes of which Ira had never come across before.

"DRAGON!"

In an instant, the dwarves were prepared for a battle they would most likely lose, but Ira stopped above them, and did not attack. "_**You are not yet my foes,**_" she told them. "_**Who are you, and what are you doing in these lands?**_"

The leader stepped forward. "I am Dain Ironfoot, of the Iron Hills. We come at the request of King Thorin of Erebor. And who are you, dragon?"

"_**I am Ira. Thorin Oakenshield was a member of my company. I travelled the length of the world with him to reclaim his homeland.**_" She then landed, and while the dwarves were obviously still wary of her, they were not all openly brandishing their weapons, because she herself showed no signs of attacking them.

"I find it somewhat difficult to believe my cousin would travel with a dragon," Dain said with a disbelieving huff.

"_**He didn't - he travelled with two.**_" Ira took a moment to revel in the look of shock on his face. "_**Though,**_" she added, "_**n**__**either of us were dragons at that point. It was not until Smaug lay dead that we became full dragons.**_" She then drew herself to her full height. "_**If you are who you say you are, then you cannot arrive too early. The dwarves of Erebor will be facing the armies of both men and elves in the morning. I bid you make haste, and I will stay here with you until then. My arrival at Erebor shall mark yours.**_"

Dain nodded curtly. "So be it." He turned back to his men. "We march for Erebor. We must be quick."

With that order, the armies of Dain Ironfoot started forward again, only this time, they had a dragon amongst their number.

* * *

**Awesome. Dain is in a little early, but, hey ho. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and Amicitia. The rest belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: I had a massive moment of inspiration and drive earlier today, so I've been writing this for a little while. Hence how I finished the chapter (I'd previously been like... two paragraphs in.) Hope it's up to scratch.**

**Big thanks to: rebade, pixelerrante, Shutzereu, mortem incarnatus32, mistyuri778, Senju Sowdowwen, Kingdark, Hakazin, Chesires-Ace, and cheekymanwaffle for following/favouriting.**

**Review Response(s):**

**Ny'Kle: Not in this chapter. Perhaps in the next one *wink, wink***

**Guest: I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**greenstripe: Same time.**

**Mac Gustah: I'm glad you think so. I wanted their to be a little diversity :)**

**Lord Jace: Just wait one sec...**

**gabiey: Well, the real fight foesn't come in until next chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint, though. (Duh!)**

**rgss: 'Only your opinion'? Dude, everyone's opinions are important. But until then, you'll just have to hold your breath.**

* * *

**Chapter 29:**

Amicitia couldn't help but gnaw at her bottom lip in worry. The elves and men were approaching, and with Thorin under the influence of the gold sickness again, she doubted they would escape this day without bloodshed.

The woman was in the treasury, staring blankly at all the gold and jewels in front of her. She could hear the sound of voices up on the balcony, but wasn't interested. She couldn't _stand_ politics. Of any kind. And the fact Thorin had fallen prey to the gold sickness twice now made her even less inclined to listen to their petty squabbles.

That being said, Amicitia bolted towards the balcony when she heard Thorin's powerful voice yelling in fury. "THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!"

Amicitia arrived just as Bilbo stepped forward, looking pale in the face, but determined nonetheless. "I-It's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them."

Thorin's face twisted into one of hurt, sorrow, and an incurable rage. Everyone else in the company was gaping at him, eyes wide with shock. Amicitia was actually more confused than anything. She thought the bond Bilbo had formed with Thorin was strong. Incredibly strong. Why would the halfling betray him after everything they'd all gone through to get this far?

"You..." Thorin clearly couldn't continue.

"I took it as my fourteenth share," Bilbo stated quietly.

"You would steal from me?" Thundered the dwarf King.

Bilbo reeled back. "Steal from you?" He squeaked. "No. No! I may be a burglar, but I like to think I am an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?! _Your claim!_ You have _no_ claim over me you _miserable rat!_" Thorin threw down the bow and arrows he held and stalked towards Bilbo, fuming.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but..."

"But what, thief?!" Thorin yelled, right in the poor hobbit's face.

"You've changed, Thorin!" Bilbo retorted desperately. "The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me of loyalty," said the dwarf, his voice low and dangerous. He faced his kin. "Throw him from the rampart!" He ordered. But instead of obeying, the dwarves all stepped away from Bilbo. "Do you hear me?!" The King shouted.

"Enough, Thorin!" Amicitia said, pushing forward to stand in front of Bilbo. "You cannot do that to Bilbo. You gave him a claim, and he took it. You have no right to take what you offered him."

"Move out of my way, witch," growled Thorin. "I will do it myself if I must."

"No, Thorin. I won't let you do that which you will later regret." Amicitia completely ignored the insult.

Thorin lunged forward and, after shoving Amicitia out of the way (and causing her to stumble into Fili), he grabbed Bilbo, who was trembling in the wake of Thorin's legendary temper. "Curse you!" He roared.

"No!" Fili and Amicitia cried together, alarmed by the move and concerned for the hobbit's safety. The whole company threw themselves at the pair, trying to pry Bilbo from Thorin's hands, but the King managed to push him towards the ramparts. Bilbo was cornered, and backed right against the stone.

"Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company!" Thorin growled loudly.

At that moment, a figure pushed his way through the hordes of elves and men before them. It was Gandalf. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR..." He started, his voice powerful and booming through the air. He continued, quieter and calmer. "Then please, don't damage him. Return him to me. You're not making a very splendid King under the Mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?"

Slowly, Thorin let Bilbo go. The hobbit let out a shaky sigh of relief. Amicitia stepped forward and gently pulled him away from the King, eyeing the sick dwarf warily.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards," Thorin stated coldly.

Amicitia saw a rope draped over the stone and gently nudged him towards it. "Go," she hissed, "before he does something else to harm you or anyone else."

"Or Shire-rats!" Thorin said, pointing an accusing finger at Bilbo. The halfling quickly scrambled down, Amicitia watching him protectively as he went.

"Are we resolved?" Bard asked, speaking up from the large crowd beneath them. "The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised." Thorin glared, before his eyes fell on a ridge in the distance. A strange gleam entered his eye, and when Amicitia followed his gaze, she saw why. Ira was there, and with her, a large, black crowd. "Give us your answer!" Bard shouted, apparently not having seen the approaching army. "Will you have peace, or war?"

Thorin smirked darkly. "I will have war" He declared, and at that point, Ira let out a loud roar, startling men and elves alike. Even some of the company were caught off-guard. The dwarves cheered at the arrival of their allies and kin, and Thranduil shouted out an order in elvish, causing the two armies to face towards the dwarves. They halted not far from each other.

One particularly... _grand... _looking dwarf rode forward, under the watchful eye of the burgundy dragon behind him. "Good morning!" He greeted mockingly. "How are we all?" His question was followed, as expected, by a stony silence. "I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time." There was a dramatic pause. "Would you consider... _just sodding off?!_" Ira growled lowly in response, though whether it was to agree or reprimand the dwarf, Amicitia didn't know. The lake men drew back a little in fear, but the elves took a step forward, brandishing their weapons in an attempt to be intimidating. It clearly failed, because the dwarf continued. "All of you. Right now!"

"Stand fast!" Bard yelled to his men.

Gandalf walked forward. "Come now, Lord Dain.

"Gandalf the Grey," Dain greeted. "Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood."

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves! A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!"

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" Thranduil shot him a look that, were looks able to kill, would have the dwarf lord six feet under in less than a second. As it were, Dain just kept prattling on. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open. See if he's still smirking then." The dwarves on either side of Amicitia cheered, but Thranduil just rolled his eyes.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin!"

"You hear that, lads?!" Dain queried, looking behind him at his army. "Come on! Let's give these tree-hugging bastards a good hammering!" A shout was given, and the dwarves of the Iron Hills raised their weapons and yelled out loud battle cries. The elves responded in kind, creating a series of barriers out of shields and spears. The archers remained at the back.

Ira let a jet of flames fly from her throat, scorching the ground between the two armies, and drawing attention her way.

"_**Are you blind **_**and**_** deaf to what the wizard has told you? An army of orcs heads this way, and yet you are willing to waste precious lives fighting amongst yourselves, instead of facing a common enemy?!**_"

Before anyone could find something to say in response, massive, defiled worms, dozens of feet long and several feet thick broke through the rocks. Their mouths were eating through the rock with - apparently - very little trouble. Everyone watched in shock as they then turned around and disappeared back into the tunnels they had dug, into the side of the hills nearby. Then, on top of one of those hills, Azog the Defiler and other orcs came to a standstill.

Within seconds, a horn sounded, and legions of orcs and Akatosh-knows what other foul creatures slunk out of the holes that had been dug. Amicitia formed her most useful fire spells in her palms, face growing grim and serious.

Dain's voice was heard easily over the sound of marching feet. "The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!"

And then all hell broke loose.

Ignoring Thorin having a yell-fest at the dwarves, Amicitia stood on top of the rampart and began firing her spells at the orcs, causing them to start screaming and crying out in pain. An odd growl of annoyance sudden escaped Ira's lips, and to Amicitia shock and horror, she flew into the air and _turned away_. She flew in the opposite direction of the battle, towards the North, with such speed it was frightening. Ira, their greatest ally, was leaving them, and Alduin... well, he hadn't been seen for hours. Amicitia swore over and over in her head, cursing her sister to the depths (though she never really meant it), while still sending spells towards the enemy, watching the dwarves, elves and men fighting furiously below. She was alone on the rampart, the dwarves having disappeared off somewhere. She hoped it was to prepare for battle, but in her heart she knew it was not true. She could only hope Thorin found himself again before it was too late.

...

Ira felt the call within her, the tug in her chest. Her name was being called. Her dragon name (which was odd, really, because she wasn't even certain she _had_ one. How could someone know what it was when _she_ didn't?). Despite everything, the call became too much for her to ignore, and, instead of staying to fight alongside her friends, Ira took to the air and flew North, following the pull of the call.

Within just a few minutes, a new set of mountains started underneath her. They were warmer than Erebor had been, and when Ira spotted Alduin - _what in the name of Talos was he doing all the way out here?_ \- she understood why. With him were dragons. Three dragons, to be exact, all lesser to him (and her), but they surrounded him in a threatening way. Ira growled at them when she landed, and they drew back a little, knowing their odds were significantly worse than they had previously been (not that they were ever very good).

"_**Fahvos los hi het? Dilfahliil los ahst kein, ahrk tul hi faan zey hond. (Why are you here? The dwarves are at war, and still you called me away.)**_"

"_**Nii los dahik do kein Zu'u los het. (It is because of the war I am here.)**_" Alduin replied grumpily. "_**Zu'u los het wah ofaal niist mir. (I am here to gain their allegiance.)**_"

Ira snorted. "_**Ahrk Zu'u lorfonaar hi praag dii hiif voth tol. (And I suppose you need my help with that.)**_" She sighed. "_**Very well.**_"

"_**We will not fight,**_" a green dragon with yellow eyes growled, narrowing said eyes in defiance. "_**They are nothing to us.**_"

"_**They will be if it means you keep your life,**_" Ira snapped back, using her superior height and general size to intimidate the dragon. "_**You have a choice. Fight with us, or die. And if you try to flee, your punishment will be worse than death, I assure you.**_" Ira, in the corner of her eye, saw the odd look that Alduin shot her in response to these words, but she didn't care. Her friends were quite possibly being slaughtered at that very moment, and she would do whatever it took to get back in time. "_**Now,**_" she said, more calm this time. "_**Will you fight with us, or will you forsake your lives?**_"

* * *

**Tadah! Heh, okay, sorry.**

**Until next time.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and Amy.**

**A/N: Remember what I said about being on a roll? Well, here's another chapter. Turns out writing a battle scene is tough, so sorry if it's crap. I'm kind of expecting it to be. (Sorry it's a little shorter than the last).**

* * *

**Chapter 30:**

Blood.

Everywhere she looked, it was there. Taunting her, mocking her, whispering to her. _It's your fault._ It was true; Amicitia had killed more creatures in the past hour than she had in the rest of her long life combined.

All around her were the lifeless bodies and glassy eyes of those who had once been alive and well, of those who had families waiting for them, hoping and praying they'd be alright. Those families would never be the same again.

She could feel the cold, the pain, the _hate_, gnawing at her body, growing outwards from her heart. Fury wracked her body, and Amicitia returned to fighting with newfound strength. Flames shot from her fingertips, causing explosions and mass confusion and destruction. But she didn't care. The orcs would pay dearly for the lives they took, and they would pay with their own measly, useless, pathetic lives. A cloak of flames surrounded her, and Amicitia was a force to be reckoned with. She moved with inhuman grace and speed, and every attack she made was coupled with an inhuman snarl. Because Amicitia _wasn't_ human. She was a wolf at heart - feral, wild and _seriously_ pissed off. Orcs and goblins and any other opposing force fell to her with nothing but a flash of light, a burning pain, and then death. She was merciless. Unfortunately, without realising it in her hate-induced spur, which had now begun to fade, Amicitia had put herself in a tricky situation.

Her magicka was left completely drained (for the first time in _many_ years), her energy levels were low enough that she couldn't even swing a sword or fire an arrow - not that she would be much help even if she could - and she was right in the thick of the battle. While she desperately tried to come up with her life-saving solution, Fili, Kili, Thorin and Dwalin rode up towards her.

She scowled at them. "Nice of you to finally join us."

She was ignored. Thorin looked around wildly. "Where is he?"

"Looks empty," Kili commented, also scanning the area, his brown eyes searching anything and everything. Amicitia could guess what - or rather, _who_ \- it was their eyes sought. "I think Azog fled."

"No," Amicitia said quickly. "If he was here, then he wouldn't just leave. He must be planning something."

Thorin nodded sharply once. "Fili, take your brother and scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something, report back. Do _not_ engage. Do you understand?"

Fili and Kili agreed, and Amicitia stepped forward. "I'll go with them." Thorin hesitated, before nodding once more.

"We've got company," Dwalin suddenly said. "Goblin mercenaries; no more than a hundred."

Amicitia narrowed her eyes at the sight of them. "We'll take care of them," Thorin said, drawing her attention way from the arriving horde. "Go. Go!"

"Come on, Amy!" Fili dragged Amicitia along by the hand, and Kili followed them towards the river. They crouched down low and snuck silently into the first tower. The shadows made it difficult to see, but that also worked in their favour, for it meant _they_ were also difficult to see. And when their sole purpose was to remain undetected, it was a blessing, really.

The rooms were empty and barren, devoid of any kind of life. The silence that filled the room was deafening. It beat at Amicitia's ears like the pounding of a drum. She felt like there should be some noise other than the occasional brush of fabric on fabric, or the dull, muted sound of rubber on stone as a step was taken. It _should_ have brought her comfort, since she had spent five centuries living within the peaceful valley of Rivendell. But this silence was wretched.

After a few minutes, they finally heard a noise. It came from above, and the way it sent fear shooting through her heart made Amicitia wonder if she really hated the silence as much as she thought she had, for the strange, single sound was worse. Much worse. Amicitia held up a hand to stop the dwarf Princes as they moved to investigate, eyes on the ceiling above their heads. "Stay here," she said. "I'll sort this out."

"No, you won't," Fili argued tightly.

Amicitia shot him a withering look, which had him drawing back in surprise. "You're the Princes of Erebor. I am a girl from another world. You are far more important than I ever could be. I will go. Stay here. Look after each other." Then she snuck off, without giving the brothers a chance to object again.

Before she was out of earshot, however, she heard Kili whispering to his brother. "Am I the only one who thought she sounded _exactly_ like mother just then?"

Amicitia fought off a grin.

The hallway in front of her was empty, though there was a faint orange glow before her, marking the presence of her foes. Then, the noise sounded again, this time much closer. She whirled around, only to met with the sight of approaching torch-light. She began to race back the way she had come in the hopes of avoiding the approaching creatures, but the same sight greeted her in front. She was trapped.

"_Shit,_" she hissed through her teeth.

Within moments, there were arms gripping her body, hauling her out into the open, the wind whipping at her cheeks and body. Amicitia tried to summon a spell, but her magicka was still too low, and she didn't have enough physical strength to pull herself free. She was a prisoner at the mercy of the orcs.

In that moment, Amicitia realised she was very unlikely to survive the next few minutes. But she couldn't find it within her to be scared. After a life like hers, she began to realise there wasn't really much to live for anymore. Alduin may have been resurrected, but what were the chances of that happening to her? There's never any guarantee of coming back, but moving on... that's dead certain.

Drums sounded, calling many eyes to them. Below her (a _long _way down) Thorin and Dwalin were stood. Within moments, Kili and Fili ran out to meet them. They followed the gazes of the older dwarves to where Amicitia was being held. Azog stepped up beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders with his normal arm, grasping her neck in his hand, tight enough to give her breathing problems, but not tight enough for it to cause any lasting harm.

"Amy!" Fili shouted, stepping forward, eyes wide. Amicitia was shocked to see the terror in his eyes, and the pain, and the sorrow, and the anger. He shot a glare at Azog. "Let her go, you _filth!_"

Azog spoke something then in that awful, guttural language of his, and Thorin's eyes widened. Did he understand the orc? Amicitia saw Fili preparing to run to her rescue, and shrieked down at him.

"No! Get out of here. All of you!" No one did. "Durin's beard, _RUN!_"

Before they could do anything, and before she could continue yelling at them, Amicitia felt something cold, sharp and hard piercing her back. Pain beyond anything she thought possible filled her, and she screamed as loud as she physically could. She felt a fierce cold wash over the body, felt her limbs become as heavy as lead, before she lost feeling in them altogether. Sounds faded away, and the last thing she saw before the life drained from her body was the ground approaching fast, and the dwarves yelling at her. Then, the whole world was swallowed by a bright, blinding, white light.

...

Ira let out her rage by sending a torrent of flames at the orcs. At her side flew Alduin and Mulvithhil, the only dragon to accept their terms and fight by their side. The other two died, as promised - when she absorbed their souls, Ira had discovered their memories had been few, and most of the knowledge they held Ira already knew. The orcs and goblins all screamed in fear in the wake of the dragons' flames and Shouts. Having one dragon on your side would guarantee you victory, but having _three_... Well, there was no point in even fighting any longer.

The orcs, though, dim as they were, continued to battle on. The dwarves, elves and men, heartened greatly by this sudden turn of events, fought back with renewed vigour, and soon, the orcs were driven back. They fled with their figurative tails between their legs. Mulvithhil left quickly after that, not wanting to hang around, while Alduin and Ira landed. A large space had been made for them, and there was a circle around their bodies - mostly made of elves, since they had started with the biggest army. Ira was delighted to see the company there. All alive (if not slightly worse-for-wear) and present, except for Thorin, and...

And Amicitia.

Ira's eyes grew wide with fear. "_**Where is my sister?**__"_ She demanded. "_**Where is she?!**_"

Fili stepped forward, looking broken and defeated, with tear tracks down his eyes. A quick glance at Kili showed he looked the same. "Ira-"

Ira growled. "_**Tell me, Fili.**_"

Fili winced. "She fell."

Ira drew back. The pain in her heart was staggering. The sorrow clawed at her ruthlessly, without mercy or hesitation. Amicitia... She couldn't be... She couldn't...

Letting out a pain-filled roar, Ira let her body collapse, sobs wracking her body. _No. No. NO!_ She'd only just got her sister back. She couldn't lose her. Not now. Not after everything.

And then, something happened that no one anticipated. Light exploded around them. The source: Ira's chest. The light grew until it engulfed the startled black dragon at her side. It grew hot.

Now, it would take one such as Alduin to understand what was happening, but Ira didn't understand. Dragons' hearts aren't made to feel sorrow. Just anger, hatred, and emotions of that ilk. The sorrow Ira felt in that moment was too much for her dragon heart. It couldn't cope. Ultimately, the heart failed. It stopped. But it wasn't the end of her.

This was the bit that no one knew. Not even Alduin. Ira's life-force was entwined with Alduin's, as it had been since the moment of his rebirth. Her destiny, though, had always been joined with his. So when her heart could not take what it felt, it clung to the only thing keeping Ira alive - Alduin. The humanity within them both suddenly surged forwards. For it not to do so would kill them both. And so, their bodies burned away.

Collapsed in a sobbing heap was no longer a burgundy dragon, and there was no longer a black dragon by her side. Ira was curled in a ball, unconscious, and Alduin lay beside her, also absent to the rest of the world. No longer were they dragons, but neither were they human.

Through Amicitia's death, they had unwittingly stumbled upon that compromise they were always looking for: they were now shape-shifters. They were neither dragon nor human, because they were both.

* * *

**Okay, don't kill me for that ending. Please. And sorry about Amy...**

**Not a pleasant chapter, and neither am I 100% happy about it. But it was always coming, so it'll do.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and (the late) Amicitia.**

**A/N: Mainly a filler chapter, with quite a bit of fluff, and a Alduin/Ira moment.**

**Big thanks to: Michaelkoc1, Ltkilgore92, Aerosyne and Bookworm5556 for following/favouriting.**

**Review Response(s):**

**Mac Gustah: Haha, I'm glad you like it.**

**Ny'Kle: Is that a bad thing...? (I'm almost afraid to ask...)**

**gabiey: Aww, thanks. That makes me smile X)**

**Guest: I knew there would be some people, although I can't personally say I've read any dragon-human fics.**

**MichaelMarxxxMan: Cheers ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 31:**

An annoying cotton-wool feeling had developed in Ira's mind. Her head felt foggy and uncomfortably overwhelmed. It took her several seconds of intense concentration to clear the fog, but when she did, she wished she hadn't. Memories of her last moments in the waking world swarmed her, and with it came the painful ache that accompanied the knowledge of her sister's passing. Ira had dealt with the deaths of many people (only a few friends, since she had never had many), yet this was by far the worst. It was even more painful than when she found out her parents had died, and that was before she got used to the idea of death.

But, strangely enough, she felt a weight of a presence in the back of her mind. It was more obvious than her wolf had been, and, with a start, Ira realised its form was a _dragon._ Was she able to change forms between a human and a dragon now?

Sighing, Ira rolled extremely gracelessly out of her bed, finding herself in a loose, white (sort of - it was covered with the occasional dirty patch) cotton shirt and baggy breeches. Her feet were bare and her hair was limp around her shoulders. The ache in her limbs was noticeable, though hardly unbearable. Slightly unsteady, Ira walked out of the tent she was in, squinting when her unaccustomed eyes were met with the harsh glare of midday sunlight. She was in a large camp full of dwarves, elves and men, wandering around helping the sick and injured, or mourning the dead.

Following her feet without any destination in mind, Ira found herself at the edge of the camp, staring up towards Erebor. There was something inside that was calling to her. It was a feeling she hadn't felt for months. It was distant, and quiet, but she could feel the excited hum of her blood in her veins when she realised what it was. A Word Wall.

Without a thought, Ira broke into a sprint towards the mountain. She ignored the shouts of her names, and the yells to her to stop as she passed the guards at the gates (who had been uselessly minding their own business), focusing instead on the chanting in her head. The stone beneath her feet was smooth, and her bare feet meant tiny slapping noises sounded every time she took a step.

"Ira, where are you going?!"

"Word Wall!" She shouted in response to the startled hobbit she passed in one of the corridors. She stopped in the middle of a bridge, chest heaving, eyes searching. It was here, in this spot, either above or below. Above just led up a few corridors, before reaching the uneven roof, so her eyes went down. And down. And down. There, at least two hundred metres below her, was the Word Wall. There was already faint blue glow to the thing. But what would a Word Wall being doing in Erebor? How could it-

She stopped that thought, for the answer was obvious. Smaug.

Taking a leap of faith, Ira dropped off the bridge, falling like a stone through water. At the last moment her bones shifted, and she used her large wings to slow her down, before shifting back to her human form. The quick change from human to dragon and back again had left her slightly breathless, but it had shortened her journey to the Word Wall by several minutes. She approached it, feeling the hum in her blood heighten and soar as her eyes fell on the word that called to her. She let its meaning swallow her whole, and closed her eyes when she finally understood it. It fit with Smaug's memories, and with his soul she could wield it.

Gol. Stone.

It was the second Word of the Shout Ira had begun to discover back in Rivendell. But, what was its purpose? She had yet to use it, and wasn't sure it was worth using it until she had found the final word. But, with no guarantee of that ever happening, she decided to try it out.

"_**Vuld Gol!**_"

The rocks around her trembled, causing a few, smaller rocks to fall around her. It was almost like her Unrelenting Force Shout, but it seemed only to affect the earth around her, and nothing else. But the effect was also more powerful than Unrelenting Force was with only two words. The thrill of curiosity filled her heart. Just what would she be able to do with the third and final Word of the Shout?

"I did wonder how long it would take for you to find this place."

Ira smiled slightly to herself at the familiar, deep-toned voice, though she didn't turn to face it. "What was your guess?"

"About as long as it took you."

Ira finally turned around, and she found Alduin leaning against the edge of the Word Wall, arms folded over his chest. "Why didn't I notice it when I was a dragon?"

"Because you were a full dragon, instead just a partial one. You didn't need to learn Words from Walls because they were already in your head. Any Shouts used in your dragon form would remain in your head, but the few you did use you already knew, so you gained no additional knowledge."

"So, if I want to learn new Shouts, I can just go into my dragon form?"

Alduin shrugged. "I suppose, although I find it unlikely. You're still only half dragon, even in that body. There's still a human part to you."

Ira sighed loudly. "Why didn't you tell me this before now? You've no idea how helpful those Shouts could be."

"It's not like I knew this would happen. I assumed we'd spend the rest of eternity - or until we were killed (in my case again) - as dragons, so you'd learn on your own."

"Alright, alright. Sorry." Ira sighed, running her hands over her face in frustration. Then, a slow smile spread across her lips. "You know, being a dragon was great and all, but it turns out I missed my human body. It's good to be back."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree." Ira raised an eyebrow, and Alduin scowled. "Don't give me that look, Ira. You've told me on more than one occasion being mortal isn't too bad."

"Yeah, but I didn't exactly expect you to... you know, agree."

Rolling his eyes, Alduin stepped towards her. Ira found herself unconsciously tensing at his closeness, and old sensations began to awaken within her - pounding heart, slight loss of breath, butterflies in her stomach. It was as if she was falling in love with him even more she had before. Was that possible? She supposed, since dragons didn't feel love, she could have been falling further in love with him without feeling it, and becoming human again could have allowed her to notice her feelings.

"I trust your word, Ira," Alduin said, gently sliding his arms around her and tugging her closer to him. Ira's breath caught in her throat at the unexpected show of affection. "Besides," the man continued with a smirk, "I had more than one type of proof to support your claim."

"Well, the fact you had no choice but to deal with it probably helped," Ira murmured, smiling coyly at him.

Alduin rolled his eyes. "Oh, is that all?" Then he ducked his head and captured her lips with his, catching her completely off guard. His lips were gone before Ira could get over her shock enough to return it. He flashed her a smirk that would have a lesser woman's knees quaking. "Well, if you think that way..." He began to pull away, but Ira growled and held him tighter.

"Don't you dare," she muttered, before pulling his head down to hers and kissing him fiercely. He grinned against her lips, before returning the kiss with equal vigour. The kiss was bordering on desperate, being all tongues and teeth clashing and battling. It helped to make up for all the missed time they'd had when there was a dragon to fight. But now that was over...

Ira's fingers tangled themselves into Alduin's hair, keeping his head close to hers. Alduin's large hands were resting lightly on Ira's waist, the warmth of his skin easily penetrating through the thin material of her shirt. Everywhere their bodies touched, Ira could feel his warmth. She wished fervently this moment would never end.

But, of course, a shout down to them broke them apart. "Oi, lovebirds, you're needed up here!" It was Kili, with Fili laughing alongside him.

Ira smirked. "Feel like Shouting them off?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I've grown fond of those idiots," Alduin said, keeping his arms wrapped around her.

"I promise I'll catch them."

Alduin hesitated, before an evil grin spread across his lips. "Deal."

The Unrelenting Force Shout came from Alduin's lips and hit the two Princes before they had a chance to dodge it. However, Ira had changed into her dragon form and was there to catch them before they hit the hard stone.

"What was _that_ for?!" Fili yelled.

"_**What do you think, idiot?**_" Ira growled, flying out of the mountain - and scaring several people in the process - before landing on the ground. Kili and Fili slid off her back, and Ira shifted back. "First, because you interrupted us, and second, because you called us _lovebirds!_"

Kili and Fili just grinned, while Alduin flew to land beside them. He shifted back and scowled deeply at the Princes, which made them laugh. "So, what are we needed for?" The man asked, silencing the two as a sombre look overcame them both.

"As an honorary member of our company, Amicitia's being buried with Thorin, but the rest of the dead are being buried today. So you'll need to be there for it." The two brothers walked off, leaving Ira astounded.

"Thorin died...?" She whispered.

Alduin nodded gravely. "He killed Azog once and for all, but not after receiving fatal wounds. He apologised to Bilbo and myself, and said he apologised to you, as well, but you weren't there to receive the apology."

"I would have accepted. I do accept it." Ira mumbled, not noticing the single tear that dripped from her eye at the loss of the dwarf King. He was an arrogant moron most of the time, but until the end he had been loyal, and was a friend of hers. She only regretted finding out about it this way, and being unable to talk to him one last time.

"He knows that," Alduin muttered. "Come on." With a hand pressing on the small of her back, Alduin nudged Ira forwards, and the two joined the company amongst the hundreds of people who had come to mourn and honour the dead. They watched in a respectful silence as the dead were lined up in rows, each with their arms over their chest, clasping their weapons, be it axe, sword, bow, daggers, or any other weapon they wielded. Ira had been in more than one war before, and she knew there were a lot of deaths, but to see so many corpses in one place, at one time... It was horrifying.

Ira grasped the hands of the two people next to her in order to calm her down (her hands were shaking, she was that disturbed), and both glanced at her, though she didn't return the looks. They was Bilbo and Alduin, and, almost in unison, they squeezed her hands reassuringly. Ira felt herself calming a little, and she smiled to herself, silently thanking them for their support.

When the dead were all honours, their bodies were set alight. They were close enough that the whole lot burned with just one lighting, and the flames soared at least a dozen feet in the air. As she watched the bodies burn, the song she and Amicitia made came to mind, and she started singing it, in a grief-filled but clear voice.

"_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_  
_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_  
_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
_Keep watching over Durin's sons._"

The company, recognising the song, began to hum along to it in deep tones, and those who remembered the words sung with her. Their voices carried easily across the silent field, and many eyes turned to watch them honour the dead through this song.

_"If this is to end in fire_  
_Then we should all burn together_  
_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out father oh_  
_Stand by and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_

_And if we should die tonight_  
_Then we should all die together_  
_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out father oh_  
_Prepare as we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_  
_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountain_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_And I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you remember me_

_Oh, should my people fall_  
_Then surely I'll do the same_  
_Confined in mountain halls_  
_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father oh_  
_Hold fast and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_  
_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountain_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you remember me_

_And if the night is burning_  
_I will cover my eyes_  
_For if the dark returns_  
_Then my brothers will die_  
_And as the sky is falling down_  
_It crashed into this lonely town_  
_And with that shadow upon the ground_  
_I hear my people screaming out_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountains_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_

_I see fire_  
_And I see fire_  
_And I see fire_  
_And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side._"

The silence that followed was heavy, and filled with loss and memory. Unable to take any more, Ira let go of Alduin and Bilbo's hands and pushed her way through the crowds, heading back inside the Lonely Mountain for some time alone, away from the death and sorrow. She was worried about how she would react when the time came for Thorin and Amicitia's funeral - if she could barely hold herself together for the funeral of strangers, she would likely be a complete wreck when it came to the funeral of two people she knew well.

Ira found herself in the treasury, staring at the gold with hate. She was a thief, yes, but for gold to turn on someone and slowly lead them to madness made her want it to just disappear. She found that poorer people were the ones who got the most out of their lives.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that this could have been stopped if the gold sickness didn't exist," Ira replied automatically. She then spun around, startled, for the one to pose the question was not a voice she expected to hear again. There, with ghostly appearances of not truly being there, stood Amicitia and Thorin. They both smiled at her reaction.

"Perhaps it could have been stopped," Thorin said, "but we can't change the past. What's done is done."

Ira snorted. "Bit of a crappy rule, that. I went back in time once just to get a Shout."

"But you didn't go back in time, did you, Ira?" Amicitia said with a smirk. "Your body remained in the present, and your mind was the only thing to go back. Could you move? Do anything to change past events?"

"Oh, shut up," Ira growled jokingly. She sighed, then frowned. "What are you doing here? Usually if people become ghosts it means they haven't yet fully passed into their dead world."

"We haven't. Manwë allowed us this last chance to talk to you before we passed on."

"And I suppose you each have important messages you want me to tell the others."

"Actually, only one of us does," Thorin said, with a meaningful look at Amicitia who - somehow (surely, it should be impossible) - blushed.

She 'stepped' forward and whispered in Ira's ear. "Please tell Fili I love him." Then she leaned back and disappeared.

Ira's eyes were wide with shock. "How long was _that_ going on for?" She asked no one in particular.

"To my knowledge," Thorin said calmly, "it never got beyond secret feelings for each other. I suppose Amicitia just wanted to rid herself of a great weight on her shoulders. Harbouring a secret like that is tough."

"Oh, believe me, I know." Ira muttered. She smiled. "So, what can I do for _you_, my King?"

"I am not a King anymore, Ira, and not yours."

"Ah, but you are," Ira said, answering with a smirk. "You will always be a King, and you are most certainly _my_ King. I could not ask for another, nor will I ever." She then bowed her head. When she raised it again, Thorin wore a look of minor shock. She grinned at him.

Thorin shook his head in amusement, before becoming serious again. "I appreciate your loyalty, Dragonborn, though I am most certainly not deserving of it. I am sorry I treated you as I did."

"There's no need for it," Ira responded with a gentle smile. "I've already forgiven you."

"Thank you." Thorin then smirked. "I've met your God. Akatosh."

Ira groaned. "I bet he had a lot to say about us."

"Not really. Only that he was proud of you both, and that Alduin has redeemed himself as he set out to do. You are both free to wander as you wish, or not at all, as the case may be."

Ira raised two surprised eyebrows. "Alright then." Then she frowned.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know. As much as I miss Skyrim and Nirn, there is so much of this world I haven't seen yet."

"Well, when you're half dragon, seeing things is hardly difficult anymore."

Ira chuckled. "True. But seeing it from the air is not the same as seeing it from the ground."

"May I make a suggestion for someone of your... particular talents, then?"

"Go ahead."

Thorin smiled. "Become a ranger. There are groups both in the North and in the South. Their main purpose is to offer protection to the rest of the world, and I am sure they would accept you among their number in a heartbeat."

"I will consider it." She bowed her head. "Thank you, Thorin, and until we meet again."

"I prey it is a long time before that happens. You have a long life left to live, Ira, and I hope you live up to it."

"You and me both," Ira responded with a quick grin.

"Oh, and, one more thing, please tell my nephews I am immensely proud of them."

Ira laughed. "What happened to you not having a message to pass on?"

Thorin just winked, before he too disappeared. Now in a considerably better mood, Ira went back into the open to talk to her friends.

* * *

**It was a considerably longer chapter than the last ones have been, and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**We're actually coming up to the end of this story now, though I plan on doing a sequel for the events during the Lord of the Rings.**

**Anyway, until next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I only own Ira and Amicitia's body (*sobs*)**

**A/N: So this is the last chapter of Dragons of the North! I've started the next fic, which will be around the time of the War of the Ring, though it may be a few days before I post it. Thank you so, so much for your continued support, and I hope I will see a lot of you again for the next adventure in Ira's life.**

**Big final thanks to: rainbowloves394, TerrorPain, fullmetal1985 and Shadow's Rapture for following/favouriting.**

**Ny'Kle: Ha, hold on, still one more chapter to go.**

**AnimeA55Kicker: I'm glad you agree with Thorin :)**

**greenstripe: You know, you are the only person to mention that. Makes me sad. But you loved her, so that makes it worthwhile :) Thanks**

**Mac Gustah: Would now be a good time to say it's always been a goal to make someone lose their manliness? No? Okay, then. But, I'm glad you like it. And, no, _this_ is the last chapter.**

**Guest: Well, Ira misses her human body, so she won't be a dragon much. And I have plans for the next story that'll somewhat limit their ability to transform. Sorry if that disappoints you.**

**garrusvakarian304: And the last one, my friend. I'm glad you liked it, though.**

* * *

**Chapter 32:**

Everyone shot her small, half-hearted smiles when they saw her again, and seemed surprised she came back with a far more genuine smile on her face. Ira's first stop was the Princes, who were a little away from the rest of the group, which worked well for her.

"I saw Thorin and Amy just a moment ago," she said after greeting them.

They both stared wide-eyed at her. "Really?" Kili asked. "How?"

"They were given permission to speak to me before they were taken on to their next life." She smirked. "They left messages for me to give, and two of them are to you."

"What did they say?"

Ira smiled. "Thorin wanted me to tell you he is, and I quote, 'immensely proud' of you. He and I both know you'll be excellent leaders for the dwarf people who move here." She winked at them when they both puffed up with pride.

"And what about Amy? Did she leave a message?" Fili asked, a slight hopeful tone to his voice.

Ira smiled and nodded. She then leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Amy said she loves you." Ira then turned and walked away with a manic grin on her lips, leaving a stunned blonde behind her. Her next stop was with Alduin, who she found talking with Thranduil, Bard, Dain and Gandalf.

"Ah, Ira," Gandalf greeted. "Nice of you to join us again."

"I apologise for leaving the memorial early," Ira said with a small bow of her head.

"I'm afraid you have more than just your absence to apologise for," a harsh, cold voice said to her.

Ira smirked. "It was nothing personal, Thranduil, but we were on a tight schedule. Even with that little... trick of mine, we still only barely reached the mountain in time."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you did," Gandalf muttered with an exasperated tone.

"I used a Shout so he would basically obey me. It wore of after... what, two hours?"

"Give or take," Thranduil replied moodily.

Ira rolled her eyes. "Honestly, even if I hadn't done that, I'd have gotten them out anyway, and I'm fairly sure you'd prefer having your mind taken over for a short amount of time than having an angry woman and thirteen angry dwarves storming through your halls and cutting down anyone who tried to stop us." He had no reply to that, so Ira turned her attention to Alduin. "Akatosh said you've done what you came here to do. You're free now to do as you please." She shot him a smile, before leaving again.

Ira was about to head over to the company, when she noticed a flash of yellow in the corner of her eye. It was Fili, walking up a hill towards a tower. Curious, Ira followed. She walked after him for only two minutes before he stopped, staring up at the tower with sad eyes. Silent as a shadow, Ira moved to stand beside him. She saw his eyes flicker to her for a moment, before moving back.

"This is where she fell," Fili said quietly, voice tight.

Ira frowned and her eyes drifted up to the top of the tower, several metres above. "She _literally_ fell to her death?"

Fili paused. "No, not really. Azog had caught her and..." He took a deep breath, and Ira placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, though her eyes were beginning to grow hot as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "H-He stabbed her through her back with that claw of his. Then he dropped her over the edge. I... I think she was d-dead before she even h-hit the ground."

Tears fell silently down Ira's face, but it wasn't her who clearly needed someone to help her. She had faced the deaths of the people she loved before - Fili had not. And so, with that in mind, Ira knelt down and drew him into her arms, rubbing his back and stroking his hair, gently whispering to him in the common tongue and dovahzul. Fili was trembling against her, clutching onto her as if she was his personal lifeline. Ira allowed her own tears to fall harder, knowing she found someone who shared her pain, and who wouldn't judge her for showing weakness.

Ira found herself singing absently, voice quiet, but the way Fili shifted made her think he could hear her.

"_It started out as a feeling,  
Which then grew into a hope,  
Which then turned into a quiet thought,  
Which then turned into a quiet word.  
And then that word grew louder and louder,  
'Til it was a battle cry,  
I'll come back when you call me,  
No need to say goodbye."_

Ira gently pushed Fili away, before placing her forehead to his, continuing the song quietly, letting the words flow from her lips. She hoped they would bring him comfort, or at least ease the pain in his chest a little.

_"Just because everything's changing,_  
_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before,_  
_All you can do is try to know who your friends are,_  
_As you head off to the war._  
_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light,_  
_You'll come back when it's over,_  
_No need to say goodbye._  
_You'll come back when it's over,_  
_No need to say goodbye._

_Now we're back to the beginning,_  
_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet,_  
_But just because they can't feel it too,_  
_Doesn't mean that you have to forget._  
_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger,_  
_'Til they're before your eyes,_  
_You'll come back when they call you,_  
_No need to say goodbye._  
_You'll come back when they call you,_  
_No need to say goodbye._"

There were fresh tears in Fili's eyes now, but he was also smiling slightly, which Ira took as a good sign. She gently kissed his forehead.

"You better now, mal zeymah?"

Fili nodded. "Yes, a little. Thank you." He frowned. "What did you just call me? From your conversations with Alduin that I've..." he bit his lip.

"Overheard?" Ira asked with an amused quirk of her eyebrow.

"Right. Anyway, I _think_ 'mal' means little. Am I right?" Ira nodded. Fili frowned. "Then what does zey-mar mean?"

Ira chuckled slightly at his butchering of the pronunciation, before winking. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." She winked, before straightening, squeezing his shoulder one last time, and walking back down the hill. She found Alduin alone, staring up at the Lonely Mountain with a contemplative expression on his face. "I'm going to head North after Thorin and Amy are buried," she told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "And what lies North?"

"It was a suggestion Thorin made to me. He said there are rangers there, who protect the free people of Middle Earth. He suggested I join them."

"What about Skyrim?"

Ira smiled crookedly. "I think Skyrim's had quite enough of me. Besides, I know every crack and crevice of that place. I'm somewhere new now. I'm hardly going to pass up the chance to explore a new world, now, am I?" She smirked, before her face fell a little. "What are you going to do?"

Alduin shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "I may head back up the dragon mountains and stay there for a while."

"I can't imagine that'll be very interesting," Ira said distantly. "You're only company would be Mulvithhil, and I doubt he's very happy with us right now."

"I don't need company."

"You do if you're even a little human," Ira said calmly. "The loneliness will eventually drive you insane, I'd wager."

Alduin was contemplative for a while, before shrugging. "I'll come up with something."

"Just try to stay alive, 'kay?"

Alduin chuckled. "Remember who you're talking to, Ira."

Ira held her hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just giving advice."

"That's not advice; it's common sense."

"Yeah, well, some people forget common sense sometimes. Usually when overwhelmed by emotion." Ira shrugged.

"You should be taking your own 'advice', then." Alduin stated.

Ira rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

...

Thorin's funeral happened at night, and everyone was there to attend - even Thranduil. Thorin was placed in a tomb of smooth, grey stone. 'Here lies Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thrain, King under the Mountain' was carved into the top. There was a very life-like statue of him behind his tomb, of him wearing his royal robes and crown. Thorin was buried with Orcrist and the Arkenstone. Before his tomb was sealed off, the whole company got to say there piece to his body.

When it was Ira's turn, she smiled gently down at him. "I was always proud of what you'd achieved," she whispered to him. "You lived through much pain, and still you fought." A single tear slipped from her eye. "Fight no longer, Thorin, dii fahdon. Be at peace."

She stepped back, standing uncomfortably straight, but she couldn't do anything else. Alduin gently encompassed her hand with his, offering whatever comfort he could in this moment. Ira was grateful for it, but the worst was yet to come.

...

Amicitia's funeral was a private affair, with just her friends attending. A few elves of Rivendell and Mirkwood were there, along with the remnants of the company. She, too, was given a stone tomb, behind which was a statue of her. She was stood tall, an expression of grim determination on her face, and in each hand was a flame spell. Written on her tomb were the words, 'Here lies Amicitia Firefist, Honourable Member of Thorin Oakenshield's Company.'

Ira had to drag herself to say goodbye to her sister. Her body was cleaned, but even so, there was evidence of her fall and of her brutal murder. Ira knelt down beside the tomb and bowed her head, praying silently to Hircine that she would be happy in his Hunting Grounds. She then stood up and looked over the peaceful figure of her sister. Ira smiled sadly and caressed her face affectionately. "You weren't meant to die, Ames," she said quietly, her voice thick with tears. "You were never meant to die. But you did die, and now I don't know what I can do. I lived for almost five centuries thinking you were dead, and I was okay, but now I _know_ you're gone, that I'm never going to see you again, and I feel lost. Tell me what to do, briinah. Help me. Please." She bowed her head, barely keeping back a desperate sob.

But Amicitia didn't reply. She couldn't help Ira now, when she needed it most. And so Ira was to be left alone to choose her own path. And choose she did.

When Amicitia's funeral was over, Ira rushed out of the mountain, grateful with every part of her being that - somehow - Shadowmere had made it back to her in time. Amicitia may have been gone, but she still had those to help her when she was lost. Swinging herself onto Shadowmere's back, Ira looked at the mountain one last time, unsurprised to find Fili, Kili and Alduin approaching her with sombre expressions.

"You're leaving, then." Alduin stated, and it wasn't a question.

Ira, jaw set, nodded. "I need _something_ to keep me occupied. And I don't have the excuse of rebuilding a kingdom and ruling a great people."

Alduin nodded. "Stay safe, lokaal."

Ira smiled at the endearment. "And you."

Fili stepped forward and Ira leaned down to clasp his hand in hers. "Promise you'll visit us, namad."

Nodding, Ira pulled back. "Whenever I have a chance," she promised. She then faced Kili. "Keep each other safe," she said to the brothers. "And try not to do anything stupid. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Tugging gently on Shadowmere's reins, Ira turned the stallion to face North, before kicking him into a gallop. They raced away from the mountain, making up good ground over the next few hours. Shadowmere's seemingly endless stamina helped a lot in that manner. In the distance, Ira saw another figure, dressed in elvish armour, with pale blonde hair. Legolas. He was riding at a far slower pace, but was going in the same direction.

He looked back at her when he heard her, and smiled slightly. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Ira slowed Shadowmere down so his paced matched that of the horse beside them. "I'm riding North, to meet and hopefully become a ranger. A recommendation from my King."

Legolas smiled. "I'm sure you'll do well there. I myself am headed to the same place. There is someone my father wants me to meet."

"Then we might as well travel together. There is, after all, strength in numbers." Legolas nodded. They rode in silence for a few minutes, before a question popped rather suddenly into Ira's head. "Do you speak Khuzdul, Legolas?"

"Not really," he said. "I know the odd word, but only from overhearing conversations between dwarves."

"That always seems to be the way to learn, these days," Ira muttered to herself absently. She then shook herself off. "Do you know what 'namad' means?"

Legolas smiled, a knowing smile that made Ira's eyebrows rise.

"It means 'sister'."

* * *

**Aaaaand that's it! Hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks again to those who have followed from the start, middle and end.**

**The sequel to this is to be called 'On the Road Again', and should be posted soon (with a bit of luck).**

**For those of you who were wandering what the unexplained dovahzul phrases are, here are the translations:**

**mal zeymah - little brother**

**dii fahdon - my friend**

**lokaal - love**

**Until the next fic**

**~ Ec1aire**


	33. Author's Note

**Just a quick note for you who are interested: On the Road Again is up and published! **


End file.
